Under My Skin
by funkymunky1528
Summary: Fred and George meet Charley Rook, a girl born to drive them insane. Fred hates her, George thinks she's brilliant, and their brother Charlie finds himself falling head over heels. Starts in Harry's 4th year, will continue after the 7th book.
1. A Meeting

Summer before the Twins' 6th Year, Harry's 4th

* * *

George had always kind of assumed that the reason he and his twin Fred were so mischievous was due in large part to where they grew up, Ottery St. Catchpole was a quite town with very little to do. They had grown up with nothing to entertain themselves other than, well, themselves. Naturally, once they had gone off to Hogwarts, it was too late for them to change their prankster ways, even if there was considerably more to occupy them at school than at the Burrow.

It was summer now, however, and home was just as dull as ever. George sat in the room he shared with Fred, staring out the window. Fred was lying on his back on his bed, eyes closed, breathing heavily. He was recovering from testing one of their new concoctions, a Puking Pastille. One end made you puke, the other canceled the effect. They were still trying to work out some kinks, though it had improved greatly.

There was a knock at their door, followed by Ron entering somewhat timidly. George grinned, it had seemed that Ron had learned his lesson. Last week, Ron had barged into their room unannounced and caught them making a Puking Pastille. The twins had pounced on Ron and strapped him to a chair, forcing him to try it. He had thrown up for ten minutes at least, the first five Fred and George couldn't pull themselves together long enough to feed him the other end, for laughing.

"Er, mum wanted me to tell you to get your stuff into my room, before Bill and Charlie get here." Ron said nervously.

"Great, now get out." Fred said not opening his eyes.

"I was just passing on the message." Ron said quickly, shutting the door as he left.

"I'm bored." George sighed to his brother. Fred was no fun in this state.

"Why don't you go pester Ron?" Fred suggested.

"I think he's had enough for this week at least."

"Well, I'm not really picky about what you do, just stop chatting me up. My brain is about to implode."

"Alright, I'm leaving you bloody wanker. You're such a baby." George sighed. He closed the door behind him as he left, letting Fred get some sleep. He needed to get better if they were ever going to fix the Puking Pastilles.

George trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mum was cooking dinner. He grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter and bit into it.

"You'll ruin your appetite." Mrs. Weasley said reproachfully.

"I can always eat." George grinned. "I'm going outside for a walk."

Mrs. Weasley turned from her cooking with pursed lips.

"Where's Fred?" she asked eyeing his suspiciously.

"Upstairs, he reckons he's got the stomach flu." George lied with ease.

"Well alright then, but don't forget your jumper, it's a bit chilly out today." Mrs. Weasley said nodding to a pile of sweaters that had been cleaned and neatly folded.

"Right, thanks Mum." he said. He grabbed his jumper from the piled and pulled it over his head.

"Oh, and do try and be home for dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called after him.

"Will do Mum!" he replied, slamming the front door behind them.

He walked down to the river, and strolled along the bank. George glanced up to the sky, getting lost in his thoughts. He had always felt that between he and Fred, he had always been the dreamer, while Fred was a doer. George spent a lot his time thinking up wild schemes and exciting pranks, then he'd relay them to Fred who would figure out a way to make George's ideas a reality, and together they would pull them off.

George had been following the river for nearly an hour and had not noticed the sun setting. He hadn't cared that his stomach was growling. And he had completely forgotten his promise to his mother about being home for dinner. George was deep in his head. He had this idea that if one could stretch their ear just a little they'd be able to listen in on conversations that were not meant to be listened in on. Fred was going to love that one.

George had been so caught up in his ideas that he had not been paying to where he was walking or what was in his way.

"Oof!' he grunted as he tripped and landed on top of the girl sprawled out in the tall grass.

"Ouch." groaned the girl from underneath him.

"Bugger, I'm sorry!" George scrambled to move off of her, but only seemed to make matters worse.

"And that's your knee digging into my thigh." she winced.

They wrestled for a few moments trying to sit up, George trying valiantly not to cause anymore injury to the poor girl.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you." George said once they were both in a sitting position.

Now that they were both level, he had a better chance to appraise her. She was pretty, with long dark hair and violet eyes. What he noticed most however, was the broad smile playing across her lips, which told him, that despite the pain he had inflicted, that she had found humor in the situation. George grinned back.

"Ditto." she replied.

"Your accent is funny. Are you from America then?" George asked. He had noticed that she spoke with mainly an American accent, only it was slightly off.

"Uh sort of." she replied with a nod. "I was born and raised in London for the most part. When I was eleven my mum moved us to Boston. She wanted my to go to the Salem School of Magic. Then all of sudden at the end of last semester she tells me we're moving to this sleepy little town, and that I'm going to be attending Hogwarts." the girl finished sounding extremely put off.

George watched in awe as she told her story. She gave Hermione a run for her money with her speedy chatter. The glint in her eyes when she spoke of her mother frightened him a little. Clearly this girl was not to be crossed.

She threw her head back and laughed as she saw his shocked expression, which only surprised George even more.

"Well, now that you know my life story, how about my name?" she asked grinning.

"A name would be nice." he replied matching he smile.

"I'm Charley Rook." she said. "You're a Weasley aren't you?"

George was having a hard time understanding what was going on. How had she known that it was alright to tell him she was a witch? And more importantly how had she known his last name? Apparently she had realized all that she was saying was beginning to scare him, because she said next:

"I met your sister Ginny the other day. We've been hanging out every once in a while, she's told me all about your family."

"Oh, alright. Then yes, I'm a Weasley." George replied.

"Well, you can't be Bill or Charlie, unless you've come home for a visit, but you look too young to be either of them." Charley said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ooh so you're going to guess which one I am?" George asked grinning.

"I bet I can guess it on the first try." she replied.

"Well good luck there Doll, you're right about the first two though." George said with a wink.

"I know." she smiled "Anyways, I don't think you're Percy either. From what Ginny says he's far too busy to be bothered with walks, nor would he ever be paying so little attention to where he was going or who he was tripping over."

"Oi, I apologized!" George protested.

"Well, maybe next time you'll get your head out of the clouds and look before you step on a person." she said with a smug smile.

"Oh, just go on."

"Alright then. That leaves the twins and Ron. Now, I'm inclined to believe that you are not a twin, because you're alone, and Ginny tells me one cannot usually be found without the other. But I do not believe you're Ron. From what I hear, I doubt he'd even be able to talk to me as long as you have." Here Charley paused.

"Well my dear, you seem to be out of options." George shrugged with a grin.

"Oh, really?" she asked raising an eyebrow, "Well, if anyone asked me, I'd tell them without a doubt that you were obviously George Weasley."

George gawked at her open mouthed.

"Close your mouth George. Your sweater has a big 'G' on it, and it couldn't possibly be Ginny's since it fits you so nicely. I imagine hers would be a tad snug on you." Charley said with a laugh.

"Oh right." George said grinning, despite his ears turning a deep shade of red.

"So, you go to Hogwarts too yeah?"

Charley was still chuckling lightly, but George was grateful to her for the change of subject. He was more than happy to move on.

"Sure do, Gryffindor baby!" he replied. Which brought another question to George's mind, "Do you know your house already?" he asked.

George thought he caught the slightest flicker of fear in her eyes when he brought up the Hogwarts houses. Whatever he thought he saw was gone in an instant, however. Charley was once again smiling, although, somewhat more reserved than before.

"Um, Dumbledore said I'll be sorted once I arrive." said Charley.

"Any idea which house you'll be in?" asked George.

"Nope." Charley replied curtly. "Well, I should be going." she said standing and turning away from him.

Something George said had offended her, he knew it. She was perfectly fine until they started up on Hogwarts. Or was it the houses that had thrown her off?

"Hold on!" George stood and jumped in front of her, "What did I say?"

She looked down at her interlaced fingers, then up at him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing, you didn't say anything. I just haven't had dinner, and I'm beginning to feel it." she laughed.

George couldn't help but stare at her suspiciously.

"I don't believe you." George said narrowing his eyes at her.

"I really haven't eaten dinner." she smirked.

"Aha! So I did say something then."

"Are you hungry?"

"No. Don't try and distract me."

` "The sound your stomach is making says otherwise."

George had known Charley Rook for less than ten minutes and she had already made his ears go red twice. George was now annoyed.

"Alright, fine, I am hungry. And my mum is probably furious with me for being out so late. It was fantastic meeting you Charley, I'll see you around." George spat. He began to walk away, but was stopped by Charley's laughter behind him.

"I'm sorry," she said placing her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter, "You just got so angry."

She was giggling so much now, that she began to double over. George couldn't help but chuckle along with her. He had acted like Ron, something that Fred would surely pop him over the head for.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." George said scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine, I'm sorry too." said Charley. "I'm just nervous about starting an entirely new school, where I don't know anyone."

"Hey now, you know me." George winked.

"You seem like someone worth knowing." Charley grinned.

"Oh, believe me, I am."

George wanted her to stay and talk with him forever, or at the very least let him walk her home. But he never got the chance. With a laugh, Charley turned and walked off into the darkness.


	2. An Idea

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one. If you all have any suggestions, constructive criticism, comments, or questions, feel free to review! :D

* * *

"Where's your new best friend?" Fred asked George one evening as they continued their work on the Puking Pastilles.

Fred had gotten used to Charley Rook's presence around the Burrow. Ever since George had met her, he had invited her over nearly everyday, and if George hadn't then Ginny had. It wasn't that Fred didn't like Charley, he just wished George didn't like her. When she was around he was utterly distracted, leaving Fred to do most of the work on their experiments.

Naturally it had come as a surprise to Fred when Charley hadn't shown up to the Burrow once that day. "Her mum asked her to stay home today." George shrugged.

"What a shame." Fred said sarcastically. George laughed and shook his head. He knew Fred better than anyone. It was clear that Fred didn't like Charley. He just didn't understand why.

"Blimey Fred, I can tell you really enjoy having her around." George said grinning.

"I wouldn't mind so much if you know, she _actually _went home once in a while." Fred replied concentrating on the piece of candy in front of him.

"She does go home Fred." George sighed, exasperated, "Look, maybe you could try, oh I dunno, talking to her?"

"Nah, everyone else in the family's got that covered." Fred shook his head.

It was the truth, nearly all the Weasley's, sans Percy and Fred, couldn't get enough of Charley Rook. George couldn't get enough of her, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Fred knew that George probably had feelings for her, whether George realized it or not Fred didn't know.

In the absence of Hermione, Ginny found a new friend in Charley. Ginny and Charley often snuck off to Ginny's room to have "girl talk". They got on famously, despite Ginny being three years younger than Charley. Ron found Charley hilarious. They made jokes at each other constantly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thought Charley was absolutely charming, and Mrs. Weasley often let Charley help her cook meals.

It seemed that Fred and Percy were the only ones who didn't enjoy Charley being around all the time. The fact that Fred and Percy shared an opinion on something drove Fred up the wall.

"Alright Fred, but I don't think she's going anywhere." George sighed.

"You know, we're gonna have to put these bad boys on hold." Fred said pushing the pastille away from him and leaning back in his chair. He needed to change the subject, even when Charley wasn't around, she still monopolized George's thoughts.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. We'll have to finish them once we're at school." George nodded.

"At least we've got the ton-tongue toffees." Fred grinned. It had taken them nearly half a year to finish their trick sweet. They had finally finished it right before school ended, but they hadn't yet had a chance to test it on someone.

"We still need to run a final test on someone."

"Maybe Charley can finally be of some use." Fred smiled maliciously.

"You're so funny." George shook his head with a laugh.

"Well what's your brilliant idea then?"

"Perce?"

"Ha, and get murdered by Mum?" Fred scoffed. George knew Fred was right, their mother would surely side with Percy. They had no chance against her wrath mixed with Percy the Prodigy's.

"Well what about Bill or Charlie? They'll be here soon." George suggested.

Fred considered for a moment then said, "Far too smart to be tricked by us. At least Bill is, Charlie's quick though, he'll catch on."

"Catch on to what little brother?" came a voice from the twins' bedroom door.

Fred and George spun around quickly to find their elder brothers, Bill and Charlie, standing in the doorway.

"Oi! It's called a knock." Fred said with laugh. Both twins stood and shook the hand of their brothers.

"Does Mum know you two are here?" George asked.

"Yeah, we just apperated. She told us to put our things away and get ready for dinner." Bill replied, tossing his bag onto Fred's bed.

"So, enlighten us, what were you two scheming up just now?" asked Charlie as he took George's bed and casually lay down atop it.

The twins shared a glance. Fred knew Bill and Charlie were good for keeping secrets, but if their mother found out, they were sure to be dead. She had already found their order forms earlier this summer and had yelled at them until she was literally blue in the face. If she found out they were planning on testing one of their products right under her nose, Fred knew he and George might not make it out alive.

"Why Charlie we have no idea what you're talking about." Fred said innocently.

"Yes brother, such strange things you say." said George following Fred's lead.

"Tell us about the dragons!" Fred clapped his hands together. He and George both pulled up their chairs in front of Charlie, and beamed at him eagerly. Charlie glanced over the twins to Bill, who merely laughed and shrugged.

"Alright, well, the dragons-" Charlie began. slowly

"Bored!" Fred cut Charlie off instantly.

"So terribly boring." George nodded fervently to Fred.

"We'll just grab our stuff and be out of your way then." Fred said as he and George danced around the room grabbing their essentials.

"See you for dinner!" Fred said strutting out of the room.

"Toodles!" said George closing the door behind him.

Charlie looked at Bill, who was laughing and shaking his head.

"What in bloody hell just happened?" Charlie asked.

"Fred and George, that's what." Bill laughed.

* * *

Fred and George walked up the stairs into Ron's bedroom and chucked their stuff on two of the four beds that had been crammed into the small room.

"That was close." Fred grinned at his twin.

"What was close?" Ron asked from his bed.

"Nothing." George said brushing off his brother.

"Oh, well, Dad and I are going to get Harry tomorrow evening." said Ron.

"Thank you for sharing Ronald." Fred said narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"I'm just saying." Ron shrugged.

George shook his head at Fred, clearly at a loss for why Ron would find the need to tell them his plans for the following day. Fred laughed, then an idea struck him, quite suddenly and with without much warning, which was of course exactly how he liked his ideas. He was going to have to be careful about how he presented his idea, however. He had to wait for the opportune moment, if his mum found out, he and George would surely be punished.

"Say Ron," Fred said slyly.

"Yeah?" Ron asked looking at his brother cautiously. He knew that voice all too well, Fred wanted something.

"George and I were wondering if you think you and Dad could use us in picking up Harry." said Fred.

"We were?" George asked. Fred shot a glance at George. "Ah yes we were." George said quickly.

"Er, I dunno, you'd have to ask Dad. Why?" asked Ron.

"Sick of being stuck in the house all day." George shrugged. He may not have known what Fred was playing at, but he knew it was best to play along.

"Mum's been on our case since she found our order forms." Fred added.

"No more than usual." Ron grinned.

"Shut it." Fred shot.

"Boys dinner is ready!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from downstairs. Ron hopped off his bed and out of the room before either Fred and George had comprehended what their mother had said.

"What was that about?" George asked Fred as they lingered behind.

` "I was thinking, we need someone to test our newest product on correct?" Fred asked.

"Well yeah, but if we wanted to test it on Harry we could just wait until he was actually at the Burrow." George replied.

"Not Harry!" Fred exclaimed.

George looked at his twin, not understanding what Fred was trying to tell him. Why on Earth would he want to go to pick up Harry from those awful muggles? Then comprehension dawned on him.

"The muggles!" George gasped excitedly.

"Precisely." Fred grinned mischievously.

"The kid, what's his name?" asked George.

"Dudley. He's the one." Fred replied.

The twins laughed at their brilliance. There were still a few kinks in their plan to work out. Like how they were going to convince their parents to agree to them going and how they were going to get Dudley to eat their candy.

"Fred! George! Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley shouted again.

"We'll work this out tonight." Fred said as they walked down the stairs.

"After Ron's asleep." George agreed.

Fred was happy. George was back, focusing on things of much greater importance than Charley Rook. Tomorrow was sure to be a good day.


	3. Some Secrets

Charley Rook stared out her window to the field that lay out below her. She longed to be out in that field, walking barefoot in the tall grass. Charley liked spending as much time out of her house as possible. With her mother constantly drinking and her father, well, gone, Charley's home was sad and depressing.

Her mother was on one of her "family time" kicks. Every couple of years she would wake and decide it was time to sober up, and that she and Charley should spend more time together. It usually lasted about a week. Once it lasted long enough that Charley let herself believe it would be different, she never made that mistake again.

This time had only lasted four days before Charley's mother popped open another bottle of fire whiskey and was once again lost to the world. Charley had "upset" he mother by coming home late one night from the Weasley's, surely the only way to calm down was to drink herself into oblivion. Not before grounding Charley of course. What Charley's mother didn't know was that every night Charley would sneak out of the house and walk over to George's. And when Charley didn't think she could risk sneaking out, George would climb through her window late at night and the two would talk about absolutely nothing for hours.

Charley checked the clock hanging on her bedroom wall. It told her it was a quarter till five. Mrs. Weasley would be getting dinner ready, an event Charley had become a regular to. Charley opened her window and flung her legs over the ledge. She climbed down the hedges slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. She gently pushed off once she was close enough, landing as gracefully as possible.

Once Charley reached the Burrow she stopped and looked up at the room that George shared with Fred. Sometimes Charley didn't feel like talking much, yet she still wanted the company of others, on these days she would climb into the boys' room and lay on George's bed while they worked. No one but George and Fred knew she was there, and they knew to let her alone when she was in her mood. Sometimes George would lay with her. She knew they were okay with it. Fred seemed to like Charley better when she wasn't talking anyways.

Charley sighed, she wanted to see all the Weasley's, but definitely did not feel like chatting. Being trapped inside all day had brought her mood down exceptionally. So she began the climb into the room, thinking that it would be nice to just lie quietly next to George, listening to him breathe or occasionally crack a joke. She pushed the window open, once she reached the room, and let herself topple onto their floor.

"Who the devil are you?" came a voice from above Charley.

She froze immediately, silently praying she had not climbed into the house of a stranger, although she wasn't sure how she could've mistaken any other house for the Burrow. She looked up slowly, and breathed a sigh of relief at the redhead in front of her.

He was built like George and Fred, short and stocky, but with muscular arms and longer hair. He was also covered and freckles, and much to Charley's dismay, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh God I'm sorry!" Charley said looking away quickly. He chuckled, making her blush even more.

"You can turn around now." he said after a moment. He was still shirtless, but at least he had pants on. He was drying his hair with the towel.

"I-I'm so sorry about that, I was actually looking for George." Charley stuttered.

"Ah, Charley Rook?" he asked. Charley nodded. "Mum's mentioned you a few times, she reckons you and George are soul mates." he said beaming.

"Does she now?" Charley asked trying to her hide her surprise.

"Oh yeah." Charlie Weasley nodded grinning, "So may I ask why you climbed through the window? We do have a front door you know?" He pulled a dark green shirt over his head.

"Yes, thank you, I'm aware of it." Charley replied with a slight smile. "I kind of wanted to just see George."

"Ah, I see." Charlie nodded, "Well, unfortunately for you, George is gone for the day."

"Oh, um, is Ginny home then?" Charley asked.

"She is, she's entertaining Ron's friend Hermione at the moment though."

"Great," Charley sighed looking up at Charlie Weasley uneasily, "Uh, do you mind if I just sit here and wait until George gets back? I just really don't want to be home right now."

"Would you rather talk about why you climbed through a window to get out of your house?" Charlie Weasley asked sitting on Fred's bed.

Charley hesitated. She didn't quite know what to say. Charlie Weasley seemed like a nice guy, but Charley didn't talk about things. None of her friends back in Salem knew anything about her family other than the fact that she lived with her mother. Whenever they asked about her home life, she would make some general statement, then casually changed the subject. Her mother being a drunk wasn't something she wanted to broadcast.

She glanced at Charlie Weasley, sitting on Fred's bed. He smiled at her. It had a different effect on her than George's smile. George had always made her feel welcome and wanted. Something about Charlie's smile made her feel safe, like she could tell him anything.

"I don't even know you." she laughed. She couldn't believe she was actually considering telling everything to a complete stranger.

"Some people find it easier to talk to people they've just met," Charlie shrugged, "And I've been told I'm an incredibly good listener."

It was nearly an hour later and both Charlie's were laying next to each other on Fred's bed. Charley Rook had told Charlie Weasley nearly every part of her past that she had always been to afraid to tell anyone else. He wasn't lying when he said he was a good listener.

"Well," Charley sighed after a moment, "Now that you know all my dirty little secrets..."

Charley half laughed, half groaned. She had never intended for any part of her family life to ever get out.

"Oh, I hardly think you've shared _all _your dirty little secrets with me." Charlie winked.

"You're very perceptive." Charley grinned. She in fact had not told him everything, for there were some things in her past so dark, she feared she'd lose everything if they ever came out.

"Yes well, it pays to be a good listener." said Charlie.

There was a knock at the door, both Charlie's sat up leaning their backs against the wall behind them.

"Yes?" Charlie called.

"Charlie mum wants you downstairs. She reckons Dad, Ron, Fred and George, will be home soon with Harry." Ginny said walking into the room. "Oh, hey Charley, when did you get here?" she asked noticing Charley on the bed next to her brother.

Charley glanced up at Charlie who was chuckling silently beside her. She grinned and shook her head.

"Well, see, I wanted to see George, so I climbed up through his window and found this instead." said Charley trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Remembering Charlie's state when she found him, was proving this difficult. She blushed slightly despite herself.

"And believe you me, she couldn't take her eyes off of me." Charlie said with a wink.

Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"Well, both of you should come downstairs, Charley I'm sure Mum will be delighted to see you." said Ginny. "I'll meet you downstairs, Mum's enlisted the help of Hermione and me in setting up bed's for Fred and George." Ginny left the room with a roll of her eyes.

"Come Miss Rook," Charlie Weasley said standing and offering a hand to Charley.

Downstairs Charlie led Charley to the small table in the kitchen, where a young red head Charley had never met sat. She took a seat across from him and smiled, Charlie sat beside her.

"You must be Bill." said Charley.

"That I am. And you must be Charley Rook." Bill said smiling, as Charley nodded. "It's good to meet you." he said offering her his hand.

"Likewise." she said shaking it.

With every new Weasley Charley met she couldn't help falling more and more in love with the family. She had never known of family closer than the Weasley's and she was impressed by the bond they seemed to share.

"I see you've met my brother Charlie here." said Bill nodding his head in Charlie's direction.

"Yes, he's quite the charmer." Charley laughed.

"Really?" asked Bill, his eyebrows raised. "When was the last time you had a girlfriend?" Bill asked turning his attention to his brother.

"Ah Bill, trying ever so diligently to embarrass me." Charlie grinned, "Let me ask you this Charley, which sounds more appealing; An ex Head Boy turned curse breaker for Gringotts, or a Quidditch Seeker good enough to play for England, but instead chose an exciting and more fulfilling life working with dragons?" Charlie finished his question with a voice full of bravado.

"Oh please, no woman in her right mind would choose to be with a man foolish enough to play with dragons." Bill scoffed.

"Well, if you're asking me to choose a brother, I'll go with Fred." Charley said casually. She began contemplating her fingernails, waiting for Bill or Charlie to say something.

When there was no response, she looked up into two very shocked faces. Charley beamed, proud that she had stunned them into silence.

"If you must know, Fred absolutely loathes me, which makes him all the more attractive." Charley remarked.

Bill whistled, Charlie scratched his head.

"Well, I guess that settles that." Bill sighed. "The way to a woman's heart is hatred."

"What can I say, I like a challenge." Charley shrugged.

"I knew you hadn't told me all your secrets." Charlie smirked.

* * *

Alrighty, so that's chapter 3. I know it's been a while but I hope you enjoyed it. If you did please review! Thaaanks!


	4. A Nickname

Charley quite enjoyed meeting Bill and Charlie. If she couldn't have George, she decided Bill and Charlie were fantastic substitutes.

The three laughed at the kitchen table. Bill and Charlie still couldn't believe what Charley had said about Fred, they found it quite amusing. It hadn't been long when the fireplace lit up with a roaring fire and Ron stumbled out of it, brushing soot of his clothes. George shot out of the fireplace shortly after Ron.

"Hey, Charley's here!" he exclaimed following Ron to the table.

"George!" Charley said excitedly. She stood and threw her arms around his neck.

"Have you met these two then?" he asked as they pulled apart.

"You weren't here when she came looking for you, lucky for me really as I got to fill in for you." Charlie said grinning.

George looked at Bill with an eyebrow raised, Bill shrugged in return. Charley didn't miss this exchange between the two and glanced quickly at Ron, who was also regarding his brother with a look of confusion.

"Am I missing something?" she asked the group.

"Charlie isn't usually so charming. If you ask me, I think he's quite taken with you." George explained.

Charlie chuckled and shook his head, though Charley couldn't miss the tinge of pink that clung to his cheeks. No one else was paying attention however, for Fred had just appeared in the fireplace looking excited. His face fell into a scowl as he caught a glimpse of Charley.

"Oh goody, Charley's here." he said, his voice riddled with sarcasm.

In the next instant a boy with messy black hair and glass tumbled out of the fireplace and onto the kitchen floor.

"Did he eat it?" Fred asked excitedly, grabbing the boy and lifting him to his feet.

"Yeah," the boy replied, "What was it?"

The room listened as Fred explained about the toffee's he and George had created. Charley noticed he glanced in her direction after mentioning they had been looking for someone to test them on. She silently thanked George for not letting Fred use her as their subject.

"How're you doing Harry?" Charlie asked standing to shake the boy's hand.

Charley hadn't thought anything of the name she had been hearing the Weasley's say all summer until she saw the boy in front of her. His scar was unmistakable. Most of her friends back home didn't know much about Harry Potter, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, had after all not reached America. Charley however was fully aware of everything the boy standing in front of her had done.

"Harry this is Charley Rook, she's transferring to Hogwarts this year." George said to Harry, "We want her in Gryffindor, so be sure to represent." he said with wink.

Charley laughed nervously, her heart was racing. This was not good, she had somehow managed to throw herself head first into the worst situation she could have imagined. She was in real trouble now.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I of course know who you are." Charley said trying to sound as calm as possible.

There was a pop, and Charley was grateful for the distraction that came in the form of Mr. Weasley. As he began yelling at Fred and George, Charley shrank against the wall, whishing she could be anywhere else. She must have looked as distraught as she felt, for Charlie, who had come to stand by her, bent over and whispered, "Is everything alright?" into her ear.

She nodded, trying to smile. Another secret she had kept, this one however she would never let him know. No one could know.

"Tell me what?" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the hall, making Charley jump slightly.

Sensing the tension Harry and Ron left with their friend Hermione and Ginny. George tried to follow, but was quickly shot down by his mother.

"Well, I better be going then." Charley said quickly, not wanting to be a part of what seemed to be coming. She began walking towards the door, when Mrs. Weasley turned sharply.

"Don't be silly, you're staying for dinner dear." Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Right, of course." Charley said softly backing up against the wall again. George smirked at her, and Charley couldn't help but smile back.

"You wipe that grin off your face immediately!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at George. And thus the yelling ensued.

"We best get out of here." Charlie said in a low voice. Bill nodded, and Charley followed the two of them outside into the yard.

"So miss Rook, you looked pretty freaked out in there, did meeting a celebrity get you all tongue-tied?" Bill teased.

"Oh yes, I was simply star-struck." Charley laughed.

"Mum will probably want us all to eat out here, I'm gonna go get the outdoor tables from the shed." Bill said, still chuckling slightly.

Charlie stood in front of her with his arms crossed across his chest. She knew he wasn't buying it, he was after all, immensely perceptive.

"You weren't alright in there." he said, with an intense look of concern.

She realized she was going to have to tell him something, even if it wasn't the whole truth.

"It was just George's comment, about Gryffindor. I'm not sure my mother would take kindly to me being a Gryffindor." Charley said quickly.

"I see, Slytherin?" asked Charlie.

"No, Ravenclaw, but my dad was a Slytherin."

"You never told me what happened to him."

"There isn't much to tell. I never met him." Charley wrapped her arms around her middle, she was becoming extremely uncomfortable.

Charlie took a few steps towards her, then gently pulled her into him.

"I don't know much about you Charley Rook, but I'm sorry for what you've had to go through." he whispered.

Charley hadn't even known him a day, and already he had broken her twice. He had gotten her to talk about things she had never told anyone. And know, as he held her against him, she felt the tears fall softly down her cheeks. She pulled away and wiped her eyes quickly. He caught her eye and smiled down at her.

"So I guess George wasn't lying, you do fancy me a bit." she said playfully.

He grinned broadly, and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"We've only just met, you're pretty self assured if you think I've taken to you so quickly." he retorted.

"Well I am pretty self assured, but a fact is a fact Charlie Weasley." she said.

Charlie sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"Charley, I am quite taken with you, but that doesn't matter. You've got two years of school to finish and I live in Romania. It would be highly impractical to fall for you." he smiled.

"Thank you." Charley said softly.

"Oi! Charlie! Help me set these tables up!" Bill yelled from across the lawn, "Er…other Charley, Mum's done yelling at Fred and George if you want to go in!"

Charley smiled at the young man in front of her. Not even a day and he had already made her feel things she hadn't allowed herself to feel in so long. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek.

* * *

Bill had been watching the exchange from a distance. He watched Charley kiss her brother's cheek, then walk off into the house. He watched his brother touch the place where he lips had touched his skin.

Bill walked over to Charlie.

"You've only just met her." he said upon reaching him.

"She has secrets Bill, and a lot of them. She trusted me enough to reveal some, without even knowing me." said Charlie.

"Hey, you're a trustworthy guy." Bill grinned.

"Well yeah," Charlie laughed, "But that isn't it, I'm going to sound crazy, but we have some sort of connection, one that I can't explain."

"She's sixteen, you're twenty one." Bill pointed out casually.

"Alright, I get it, you think I'm mental." Charlie laughed shaking his head.

"I do. But who knows, maybe when she's out of Hogwarts, she'll decide to move to Romania and you two will live happily ever after…will you spend at least a week with her before you marry her?" Bill asked with an evil grin.

"Oh bugger off you, let's just set these tables up." Charlie sighed.

"C'mon, I was just taking the mickey." Bill said punching his brother in the arm.

"You know Bill, you may be older, but I'm much, much stronger." Charlie smirked.

"Bill! Charlie! Are those tables up yet?" came their mother's voice from the kitchen.

"Oops." Bill grinned at Charlie.

"We'd better get these up or she'll have a fit." Charlie laughed.

* * *

Charley looked around the dinner table, as everyone enjoyed their dessert. Dinner at the Weasley's never failed to make her happy. She loved every minute she was in their presence. Charley knew she had made a mistake by becoming close with them, if her mother had any say, it couldn't last. But she didn't care, they made her happy.

"Charley we've decided." George said suddenly turning to her. He, Charlie, and Bill had had their heads together for sometime.

"Decided what?" Charley asked.

"Well, you can't very well go around being called 'Other Charley'" Bill grinned.

"So we've decided to give you a nickname." said George.

"Oh dear." Charley groaned sensing something embarrassing that she would absolutely hate.

"What is it?"

"We've decided to call you Chuck." Charlie told her.

"Chuck hmm?" Charley said regarding the three of them, "I like it."

"Good, because we were going to call you Chuck regardless of if you liked it." said Bill.

"So Chuck, who do you think's gonna win the cup?" Charlie asked.

"Oh! The Quidditch World Cup, thanks for reminding me!" Charley exclaimed, "You're dad still couldn't get a ticket for your mum right?" she asked.

"Well, no, but I don't think she's too upset about it." Charlie replied.

"She'll love having the house to herself for a bit." George agreed.

"Nonsense, it's the Quidditch World Cup, I'm sure she wants to go." Charley said standing and walking to Mrs. Weasley at the end of the table.

"Did you enjoy your dinner dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Charley approached.

"Oh yes, it was wonderful, thank you." Charley nodded, "Listen I have this ticket for the Cup tomorrow, I was wondering if you'd like it."

The table went silent, all eyes on Charley.

"Where in Merlin's beard did you get it?" Bill asked, "Tickets are so hard to come by."

"Oh, my mother and I got into a fight, she was trying to buy me back into her good graces. That's besides the point. Look I'm not going to use it, it only makes sense for you to." Charley said holding the ticket out to Mrs. Weasley.

"Not going to use it, nonsense." Mrs. Weasley mumbled, "Arthur, surely there's enough room for one more?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course there is, you'll have to squeeze in with Ginny and Hermione, but I'm sure they won't mind." he said to Charley.

"Of course not, it'll be fun." Ginny piped up smiling.

"I'm sorry?" Charley asked confused.

"You'll go with Arthur, dear." Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"Oh no, no I want you to have this." Charley said quickly.

"Charley, I hardly know what I'd do with myself at a quidditch match. You go, enjoy yourself. I'm sure everyone will be delighted to have you along." Mrs. Weasley said pushing Charley's outreached hand back to her.

"I can't thank you enough." Charley said breathlessly, looking from Mr. Weasley to Mrs. Weasley.

She turned away quickly, before anyone saw the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. What was wrong with her? Twice in one night. She was grateful that everyone at the table had resumed their chatter.

"Charley dear," came Mrs. Weasley's voice.

Charley looked up from her hands. The short woman was standing in front of her looking concerned.

"Thank you so much for everything Mrs. Weasley." Charley said wiping her face with the back of her hand. It was no use, the tears wouldn't stop this time.

"Come join me in the kitchen dear." Mrs. Weasley said putting arm around Charley's shoulder's and leading inside. In the kitchen Mrs. Weasley turned to Charley and pulled her into the most comforting hug she had ever experienced. Mrs. Weasley patted Charley's back reassuringly as she cried softly.

"You're a good girl Charley, our family has come to love you very much over this summer." Mrs. Weasley said soothingly.

Charley pulled away and smiled through her tears. Mrs. Weasley took out her wand and conjured up a handkerchief. She dabbed away Charley's tears with it, and beamed up at her, her own eyes slightly damp.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much." said Charley softly.

"You're part of our family now dear, whether you like it or not." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Now let's go get George to walk you home so you can gather up your things. Best bring along your school things as well, you'll be leaving as soon as you get back."

Charley nodded. She would never be able to show enough gratitude to this family. They had taught her what a family was. It was then that she decided, no more secrets. After the World Cup, she would tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley everything. She had to, because that's what families did.

The minute she stepped outside, George was beside her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"C'mon Chuck, let's go get your things." George said smiling at her.


	5. A Truth

Fred always tried to make the best of everything, and even though he hated having Charley around, he was finding it quite easy to have good time. The match had been absolutely exhilarating. He couldn't believe he and George had actually called the match so perfectly. Betting their savings wasn't as stupid as their father thought.

"With our winnings we'll be half way to our own shop." George said excitedly, as they walked back to camp.

The others were all talking so loud and animatedly about the match, that Fred wasn't worried about their dad over hearing them.

"Yep George, we're on our way." Fred replied draping his arm over his brother's shoulder.

"Alright all, it's a bit late." Mr. Weasley started as they all entered the tent.

"Oh, c'mon Dad, no one's going to be able to sleep after all that excitement." Bill scoffed.

"Not to mention the noise levels will make it impossible to even try." Percy said disapprovingly.

Mr. Weasley considered the room for a moment. He couldn't deny that he himself was going to have a hard time sleeping after watch such an exciting game.

"Alright, we'll have one cup of coco, but just one." he beamed.

The group gathered around the table as Bill and Mr. Weasley went to work conjuring mugs of steaming hot chocolate for everyone. The table burst into heated conversation about the match. Fred watched as Charley joined an argument with his dad and Charlie. He was grateful that Charlie had been taking up most of Charley's attention.

"So George, you jealous?" Fred asked nodding his head towards the two Charlie's.

George looked at him utterly baffled.

"Chuck doesn't like Charlie, Charlie likes Chuck." he replied. "Besides, George doesn't like Chuck!" George said shaking his head.

"Fred doesn't like her either." Fred sighed.

"Well, we all know that." George laughed, "Mate, this year is going to be dreadful for you."

"What why?"

"If Chuck's in Gryffindor, she'll be hanging out with us all the time." George said leaning back in his chair.

"Right, too bad snakes belong in Slytherin." said Fred.

"She's not a snake Fred." George sighed.

"Besides, she's a charming girl, she can make all sorts of new friends." Fred said taking a sip of his coco.

Fred couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. There was no way Charley was going to be a Gryffindor. Being in separate houses would cause her and George to drift, especially if she was in Slytherin, and Fred wouldn't have to deal with her any longer. She laughed loudly at something Ron said, making Fred cringe. She was so loud.

"You know why you don't like her right?" George asked.

"Yeah, because she's loud and obnoxious. She always wants to be the center of attention, she's moody, sarcastic, and she thinks she so funny." Fred listed. George laughed and shook his head.

"Talking about yourself?" Ginny asked leaning into their conversation.

"I don't think I'm funny, I know I'm funny." Fred winked.

"Did you mention the fact that she was cocky?" George asked with a smirk.

"Oi! She is cocky isn't she?" Fred shouted excitedly.

He looked from Ginny to George as both of them shook with laughter. He narrowed his eyes at the two of them and leaned in, resting his arms on the table.

"What are you getting at?" he asked.

"You don't like her, because you sort of both have a lot in common, personality wise anyways." George explained.

"But-what?" Fred stuttered, completely baffled.

Fred stared at his twin and sister bewildered. They were both still laughing. Ginny took a sip of her hot chocolate. She propped her elbow up on the table and rested her head on her hand, letting her eyes close.

"I'm nothing like Charley." Fred said bitterly.

"Alright you aren't." George shrugged.

"We aren't alike." Fred said firmly.

"She's stubborn too you know." George pointed out. He yawned and stretched out in his chair grinning.

The sleeping Ginny's arm slipped off the table knocking her hot chocolate to the floor. She woke with a start.

"Alright, well I think that our cue for bed." Mr. Weasley said clapping his hands together.

Fred changed quickly and hopped on the top bunk of the bunk bed he was sharing with George. He couldn't sleep, even after the soft snores and deep breathing of his sleeping family filled the tent. After George and Ginny had mentioned it, it was hard for Fred to deny the similarities he and Charley shared. But there was something he didn't trust about her. Nothing about her was real, except maybe the waterworks she had pulled out the previous night, but Fred still wasn't fully convinced. As far as Fred knew she hadn't had an actual conversation with anyone. She hid behind her sarcasm and humor.

He cursed silently, as he thought of what George would say to that observation. George would make some joke about that making the two of them even more alike. But it would be just that, a joke. They both knew that Fred wasn't the type to hide behind anything. He was sure George would end up agreeing with him on the fact that sarcasm and humor were a part of Fred, not something he hid behind.

He wasn't sure when he had finally nodded off. Somewhere between the imaginary conversation he was having with George and him recounting the quidditch match. All he knew was he wasn't asleep for very long, when he felt someone shaking him awake. He sat up groggily and looked down at his twin.

"C'mon Fred, we've gotta go." he said tossing a jacket up to his brother.

Fred climbed down the bunk ladder, not quite comprehending. Something wasn't right, the singing had stopped and had been replaced by screams.

He, George, Harry, and Ron joined the girls outside, where they watched a group of masked wizards marching towards them. They had begun levitating muggles in the air, Fred turned towards his father for instruction.

"Get into the woods and stick together!" his father shouted, "I'll come get you as soon as we've sorted this all out."

Fred looked at the others. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and George were all looking at the muggles utterly horrified. Charley's attention was focused on the masked group coming there way. She turned and began to run.

"C'mon." Fred said grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her after Charley.

As they ran through the crowd of people it became harder and harder to keep and eye on everyone. They had already lost Ron, Harry, and Hermione, and Ginny's hand had slipped from his. He kept his eyes ahead on Charley, making sure he could still hear Ginny and George's footsteps beside him.

In hindsight he probably should've been paying a bit more attention to where he was stepping. It would've helped considerably had he seen the rock he was about to trip over. His foot caught against the rock and he fell flat on his stomach. George and Ginny tried to stop, but they were shuffled along by the mob. Charley wasn't too far ahead, if he stood up, he could still catch up to her. It was no use, however. There was a sharp pain in his ankle, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stand.

"Charley!" he yelled trying to get her attention.

Charley stopped and turned to look at him. She stood frozen as people pushed past her, but she was no longer looking at Fred. Her eyes were fixed with terror at the masked men behind her. She backed up slowly. Fred couldn't believe it, she was going to leave him. Charley glanced at him and shook her head as if shaking herself back to reality, then raced towards him.

"C'mon Fred." she said grabbing his arm and hoisting him up.

They made their way into the deep forest.

"I think we're in far enough." Fred panted, the pain of his ankle taking a toll on him.

Charley nodded and helped Fred sit against the trunk of a tree. He watched as Charley paced around, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"You almost ran." Fred said.

She stopped and looked at him angrily.

"I came back didn't I?" she snapped.

"Yeah, it sure took you long enough." Fred sighed resting his head against the tree.

"You have no idea Fred." Charley murmured "Oh, I'm going to be sick." she groaned.

A second later Fred listened as she retched into the bushes. When she came back up she was shaking and tears were streaming down her face. Fred slid over to her.

"Charley? What happened?" he asked her softly.

"Do you know who those people were? With the masks?" Charley asked nervously.

"Arseholes." said Fred.

"Deatheaters Fred, followers of You-Know-Who." Charley said.

Fred looked at her, completely baffled.

"Charley?" Fred said gently. "I don't understand."

"Fred, my last name isn't Rook." she said looking up at him. "It's Rookwood, I shorten it so people wouldn't know."

Rookwood? Fred had never heard the name before. Or maybe he had, in passing. The more he thought about it the more he was sure his father had probably said that name before.

"Know what?" Fred asked.

"My father was a deatheater. After the fall of You-Know-Who he was caught and sent to Azkaban, but my mother still has the mask." Charley explained. She was shaking more than ever.

Fred looked at her stunned. He didn't like her, but he would never had expected this. This was what she had been hiding the whole time. She wasn't sneaky, she was scared.

"I-I'm not sure what to say." Fred said. He put a hand on her knee.

"What if he was with them?" she asked in a small voice.

"Charley, if there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban, everyone would know about it." Fred assured her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her into him. She nodded her head against his chest.

He held for a few moments as she cried softly. He couldn't believe it. No wonder she had acted so strange around Harry. And if her mother still had the mask, what would she think if Charley had befriended the boy who had put her husband behind bars?

"Listen, Chuck, I think we should tell my parents, I think they can help." Fred said stroking her hair.

"As long as my dad is locked away, I won't need any help. But I'll tell them, I want them to know who I am." Charley nodded.

"Charley you aren't your father, you're a good person." Fred said quickly.

She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"No, you're right, I'm not my father. But I am his daughter."

Fred squeezed her tightly.

* * *

Arthur Weasley sighed as he crawled in bed next to his wife. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day at work, he knew it. On top of all that, Fred and Charley had told him about Charley's father as soon as they'd got back.

"Molly," Arthur sighed, knowing he was going to have to tell her eventually.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"Her father's a death eater." he said forlorn.

Molly looked up at him slightly alarmed.

"Charley I mean. Her father is Augustus Rookwood, he's been in Azkaban since the fall of You-Know-Who." Arthur explained.

"I see." Molly nodded, "And what are your thoughts on the situation?"

"I don't know Mol," he groaned, "she seems like a nice enough girl, but what if she's just playing us? I mean, is it so far-fetched to think that she isn't to be trusted?"

"Arthur I'm surprised at you." said Molly in an angry whisper, " Charley is a sweet girl, who's got a rotten lot in life."

"No, I know. You're right." Arthur nodded.

"Oh Arthur dear, I know its just your job to be suspicious, but Charley is a good girl. I can tell." Molly said patting his hand.

He knew Molly was right, she usually was about these things. She was after all an excellent judge of character.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Sorry if the stuff about Charley's dad came out a bit weird, it was different in my head. :)


	6. A New Beginning

The next week proved to be one of the most difficult weeks of Charley's life. It all started the day after they got back from the Quidditch World Cup. Charley had come clean to the entire Weasley family, to her surprise and gratitude they all stood by her. Even Fred seemed to hate her less.

The day had started out as normal as any other. Charley spent most of it outside, watching with Hermione as Ron, Harry, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie played quidditch. Fred and George eventually came outside, and sat near Hermione and Charley, but were too busy scheming something up to play. And so the day went on, they stopped once for lunch and a second time for a swim. Finally, when it began to get dark, they all went inside for dinner. That's when things took a sharp turn.

Mr. Weasley entered the house looking tired and worn, Percy followed behind him looking much the same. They all ate supper, listening to Mr. Weasley and Percy talk about the chaos that had ensued that day at the ministry. After dinner Percy went up to his room to finish a report he had been working on, Fred and George disappeared before their mother could stop them, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had retreated upstairs to Ron's room, and Bill, Charlie, and Charley went to sit around the fire in the sitting room.

"Charley, I need to discuss something with you." Mr. Weasley said coming into the sitting room after a few minutes.

Charley looked up at him, her heart racing. She couldn't imagine what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Of course, what is it?" she said, her voice wavering.

Mr. Weasley glanced at Bill and Charlie, who both stood. Charley grabbed Charlie's hand and looked up at him, pleading him to stay. By the grim look on Mr. Weasley's face, she knew she was going to need someone beside her. He sat without hesitation, Bill continued out of the sitting room into the kitchen.

"As you know, I went to search your home today any dark items." Mr. Weasley began. Charley nodded, he had asked her the previous night if this was alright with her and she had agreed.

"Well, when we found your mother, she was passed out, and in serious need of attention. We've taken her to St. Mungo's, where she will be treated and kept until she's fit to be released."

Charley sighed heavily. It was only a matter of time before they took her away. She knew her mother would never leave St. Mungo's, now she had two parents locked up.

"I understand." Charley nodded, biting back tears. She was homeless, an orphan.

"Now Charley, you're of course welcome here, always. You'll stay here until you go back to Hogwarts, and you can come here after term is over." Mr. Weasley said.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Charley whispered.

Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Charley, it's no imposition at all, you're part of us now." said Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah Chuck." Charlie smiled putting his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her.

"But there is one thing we have to be clear on. I just need you to understand that being a part of this family means supporting Harry, and let me tell you, where Harry goes, so does trouble. Should anything happen, and I'm not saying it will, but should anything happen, I need to know you're on our side."

"Dad, you can't honestly think-" Charlie started angrily.

"No, Charlie, I understand." Charley nodded, "You need to know that if my father ever breaks out of Azkaban or something of the sort happens, that I won't go to him."

"I don't believe you would, but I need your word." Mr. Weasley said.

Charley sighed heavily. He was in a sticky position, risking his family to allow Charley to be a part of it. He had every right to ask her to make a choice. A choice between her own blood and between this family who had so quickly accepted her as one of their own. The choice was simple.

"Mr. Weasley, your family, in such a short time, has taken me in and welcomed me, despite everything. I can't begin to express my gratitude. I would never do anything to put your family or Harry in danger. You have my word." she replied firmly.

"I'm sorry that you had to make this decision." Mr. Weasley said patting her knee, "You truly are part of our family."

He smiled sadly, than got up and left the room. Mrs. Weasley came in shortly afterwards, and fussed over Charley, offering her a cup of tea, which she accepted gratefully. Then Mrs. Weasley grabbed Charley into a hug and kissed the top of her head. She dabbed her eyes smiled at Charley, then left the room.

"You alright Chuck?" Charlie asked after a moment.

She hadn't noticed she'd begun crying, until Charlie spoke.

"I never knew my father, he was in Azkaban before I was three. He means nothing to me." Charley replied wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "And my mother, well she's been quite absent, as you know."

"I know." Charlie whispered, rubbing Charley's arm softly.

"So why is this so hard?" she asked breaking into sobs.

"Because she's still your mum, Chuck." Charlie said stroking her hair.

"She'll be in St. Muno's forever." Charley said.

"You don't know that, she could recover."

"No, Charlie, she won't, but it's what's best for her." Charley said with a heavy sigh.

Charlie held her as she cried. He held her until she had finally cried herself to sleep. He brushed the remaining tears from her cheek.

"You'll be alright Chuck," he whispered, "We'll take care of you…I'll take care of you."

* * *

The rest of the week went by at a colossal pace for Charley. She spent most of her time with Fred and George, listening to them discuss plans for their business. She found it hard to be around most of the others. Fred and George made jokes, while Bill, Charlie, and the others gave her sad smiles and what they believed were reassuring comments.

On the night before they left for Hogwarts, Charley came downstairs. Mrs. Weasley and Bill were arguing over his hair and his general appearance, while the rest of the room sat quietly immersed in their own projects.

Charley spotted Fred and George in the corner of their room, their heads bent together, whispering quickly to each other. She lay down on her stomach between them and let her head fall to Fred's shoulder.

"Hey Chuck," they said in unison, neither of them looking up.

"Hello boys, what are you two up to?" she asked.

"Writing out new order forms." George whispered with a grin.

"Gotta keep quiet though, we don't want these ones burned." Fred winked.

Charley laughed and sat up.

"Sorry boys, but I don't think I want to be a part of this one." she said standing.

"Suit yourself." Fred shrugged.

"But don't expect us to share our galleons with you." George smiled.

"I think I'll be alright." said Charley with a laugh.

Fred and George both winked at her, then went back to work on their order forms. Charley glanced around the room, and decided on the open seat on the sofa next to Charlie. He was darning what looked like some sort of helmet. He glanced up at her briefly as she took the seat next to him.

"Hello Chuck." he said, the corners of his mouth turned up into a slight smile.

"I didn't know you sewed. You'll make a fabulous housewife someday." Charley teased.

"Cleaver," he said blushing slightly. "While you're sitting at Hogwarts learning how to do magic, I'll be playing with real life dragons."

"Ooh testy," Charley laughed, "I was only teasing."

"I wasn't. I actually do get to play with dragons." Charlie said with a cocky smile.

"Tosser." Charley said crossing her arms.

Charlie chuckled beside her. She leaned in closer to him, studying what he was doing.

"What is that anyways?" she asked.

"It's a fireproof balaclava." he said holding it up.

Charley looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

"It looks like a helmet to me." Charley replied.

"Alright, so it's a helmet." Charlie said laughing.

"A dragon helmet." Charley said with a smile.

"Yes, I do generally use it when I'm working with the dragons. Hence the fireproof part." he smirked.

"You sir, are incredibly snarky tonight." Charley said shaking her head.

"You darling, are snarky most nights." he said, smiling as he went back to his work.

"It's part of my charm." said Charley.

Charlie laughed, as Charley yawned, stretching her arms high above her.

"Sleepy are we?" asked Charlie.

"Oh yes, quite." Charley nodded.

Charlie smiled, wrapped his arm around Charley's shoulder and grabbed her head, pulling it gently into his lap.

"Sleep darling." he said stroking her hair softly.

Charley closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander. She tried not think about all the awful things that had happened over the past couple of weeks and instead tried to think of her new life at Hogwarts, a place far away from everything.

* * *

Fred and George had both noticed Charley asleep on their brother's lap. Both were feeling very similar emotions, but for very different reasons. George had become close to Charley over the summer. He had even come to consider her as a best friend. Then Charlie came home. Charley talked to his brother differently than she talked to George. He was jealous of the friendship they had seemed to form in such a short time.

Fred was also jealous. Jealous, but mostly annoyed. He wished he was the one Charley was asleep on. He wished Charley would laugh at his jokes the way he laughed at his brother's. He wished Charley would pay more attention to him. He wished Charlie would stop looking at her the way he was, like he fancied her. Mostly he just wished that he would stop wishing all of these stupid things, because out of all the things he wished, he wished most that the feelings he was having for Charley would go away.


	7. A Kiss and a Goodybe

Charlie Weasley woke early the next morning to the sound of feet stomping about the Burrow and the smell of his mother's cooking. Charlie glanced over at Bill's empty bed and concluded that his brother was already downstairs, probably eating more than his share of breakfast. He considered trudging to the bathroom for a shower, then remembered there were seven kids running around trying to get ready to go back to school. With only one bathroom, he was sure it would be near impossible to get in there. So instead he rolled out of bed, threw on a shirt, and followed in Bill's footsteps down to the kitchen.

"Good morning Charlie." Bill said looking up as Charlie entered the room.

"Morning Bill." Charlie said reaching for some toast.

"Leave some for the others." Mrs. Weasley snapped, slapping a piece of bacon from Bill's hand.

Charlie sniggered as Bill stared at his mother open-mouthed. Charley and George entered the kitchen carrying George's trunk between them. They set it down by two trunks that were apparently ready to go.

"Oh good, only four more trunks and then we're ready." Mrs. Weasley said glancing over at them.

"Morning Chuck, George." Charlie said as Charley and George sat next to him.

"Morning Charlie." the two said together.

"Oh Bill, the bathroom is free by the way." George said to his brother.

"Dibs!" Charlie shouted jumping up and bounding up the stairs to the bathroom.

"I don't think so little brother!" Bill said chasing Charlie.

Charley and George laughed as Bill and Charlie fought their way upstairs. Mrs. Weasley watched the two with a disapproving look, although a slight smile played across her lips.

"Alight so who's left to finish packing?" Mrs. Weasley asked George and Charley.

"Well, Hermione is helping Ginny, Ron and Harry are still packing and then Chuck." George said grinning.

"Charley dear, no breakfast till your packed." Mrs. Weasley said pulling her plate away.

"Alright." Charley said jumping up.

She leaned into George, who was smirking at her and said:

"See that bus?"

"What bus?" George asked. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh the one you just threw me under." said Charley.

"Oh that one, yes, I saw it." George nodded with a laugh.

"Upstairs Charley." Mrs. Weasley said shortly.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." Charley said pushing George's head as she passed him.

She walked up the stairs and smiled as she saw Bill walking towards her, looking extremely annoyed.

"Stupid git, I've been waiting all morning for a shower." he grumbled.

Charley giggled as he walked by and ran upstairs to meet Hermione and Ginny in Ginny's room. Ginny was scampering around her room throwing things at her trunk, while Hermione organized them nicely for her.

"Hey Chuck, are you finished packing?" Ginny asked when she saw Charley.

"Nope, almost though." Charley said. She took a seat in front of her mostly full trunk and began filling it with the rest of her clothes and books.

"Hello ladies!" Fred exclaimed standing in the doorway of Ginny's room.

"Hello Fred." the three girls mumbled simultaneously.

"Ladies, ladies, let's not all get excited. There's enough Fred for everyone." he said striding into the room and casting himself upon Ginny's bed.

"Fred that's kind of disgusting." Ginny said crinkling her nose.

"Now, now Sis, you know I was only referring to the lovely Miss Granger and of course the most beautiful Miss Rook." Fred said with a wink.

"Well, I think you're out of luck Freddie, Hermione isn't into the obnoxious prankster type, and I think someone else has made their mark on our dear Charley." Ginny said grinning slyly at Charley.

"What on Earth are you talking about Gin?" Charley asked looking up from her packing utterly confused.

"Oh nothing." Ginny said smiling mischievously.

"Ginny, no one owns Chuck, but she should browse the menu before she orders," Fred said lounging back against Ginny's headboard.

"Menu, what menu?" Charley asked.

Hermione and Ginny began to giggle.

"Seriously you guys, what are you talking about?" Charley asked looking up at Fred.

"C'mon Charley, don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Fred scoffed.

"Noticed what?" Charley sighed angrily.

"My big brother Charlie has very obviously fallen for you." Fred replied.

"I can't believe how silly you all are, Charlie has not fallen for me in the slightest." Charley said laughing.

"Oh please Chuck, his eyes light up when you enter a room." said Ginny.

"Well, I think you're wrong. He's been a really good friend to me and that's all." Charley said simply.

"If you say so Chuck." Fred shrugged.

Charley glanced at the three of them. Even Hermione, who Charley had pegged as very level headed, was grinning.

"You three are crazy." Charley said standing, "Fred is my potions book still in your room?"

"Er, yes, I believe so. George and I were working in there the other night, so yeah." Fred nodded.

"Thanks." she said beginning to leave.

"Oh, Chuck." Ginny called.

Charley turned back to look at the three.

"We aren't the only ones who've noticed. Go ahead, ask anyone." Ginny smirked.

Charley glared at her and waltzed out of the room. As she marched to the twin's room she thought back to the conversation she and Charlie had had the first night she'd met him. He had said that he was taken with her, but it was impractical for him to fall for her. He hadn't acted any differently since then, so what was everyone talking about.

"Oh hey, Bill." Charley said as she entered the twins' room.

Bill was packing his things away in the small bag he had brought, while cleaning up some of the mess he and Charlie had made in Fred and George's room.

"Hello Chuck, looking for someone?" he asked grinning mildly.

"Just my potions book." she said. His comment suddenly dawned on her. "What do you mean am I looking for someone?" she asked quickly.

"Oh nothing." he replied shaking his head.

"No you meant something by it. Don't lie to me." Charley said narrowing her eyes at him.

"I didn't, honest." he said throwing up his hands, "I just though that maybe you were looking for Charlie." he admitted.

"Why would I be looking for him? Just…why?" she asked.

"You two are friends," Bill shrugged innocently.

"Exactly, we're friends. Just friends." she sighed with relief.

Bill crossed his arms, chuckling.

"Chuck, I know my brother and believe me he is not a one woman man, Mum loathes it. He used to go through four girls a week, back at school. And he has a new girl nearly every time he comes home. It's always the same, he find a girl, claims she's 'the one' then gets bored and dumps her. We've all seen it." Bill explained.

"So what you're saying is, he thinks I'm the one until he gets back to Romania and realizes I'm sixteen?" Charley asked skeptically.

"No, what I'm saying is that I've seen him with a lot of girls. I know his tricks, I know how he works around girls and let me tell you, I've never seen him act the way he does when he's around you." Bill replied.

"That's because we're friends." Charley said shaking a finger at him.

"Why are you so afraid of it Chuck?" Bill asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything. I am going to Hogwarts and Charlie is going to Romania. There isn't anything to even consider. We are friends." Charley replied frantically.

"Alright, if you insist. Your book is probably on the desk over there." he said nodding his head to the desk.

"Thanks." Charley said curtly.

She turned quickly to the desk just as a shirtless, wet-haired Charlie walked into the room. The two collided in an instant.

"Whoa, watch where you're going Chuck." Charlie said blushing as he steadied Charley.

"Honestly Charlie, you're getting a shirt for Christmas from me." Charley smirked shaking her head.

"Is it really my fault that you seem to be a magnet to my bare chest? You know you like it." Charlie grinned.

"Well, I'll just be going then." Bill said quickly with a wink at Charley.

Charlie smiled and walked passed Charley to his bag on George's bed. He began grabbing his clothes from off the floor and throwing them into his bag.

"Did you find your book?" he asked pleasantly.

"Oh, yeah I did." Charley replied.

She waited a moment, but Charlie seemed busy with his packing. She had been foolish to believe what everyone had been saying for even a second.

"Well, I'm going to finish my packing." she said awkwardly.

"Chuck wait." Charlie said quickly. He crossed the room to her and looked down at her awkwardly.

"What is it?" Charley asked nervously.

Charlie laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I was just thinking," he began meeting her eyes cautiously, "I was sort of thinking that I'm going to miss you." he finished.

"Well, I'm going to miss you too Weasley." Charley said grinning.

"I'm glad we covered that then." Charlie laughed.

He beamed down at her making it extremely hard for her to think straight. It didn't help either, that he still hadn't put a shirt on.

"Come here." he said pulling her into a hug.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tightly. She couldn't help but think how right it felt in Charlie's arms.

Charlie's cheeks had gone red as they pulled away. He smiled at her again and everything ceased to matter. Time seemed to halt. She wasn't boarding a train in a few hours that would take her far away from him. He wasn't twenty one and living his own life in Romania. No one's opinions mattered. It was just them, Chuck and Charlie, and she knew exactly what she wanted.

She stood in her tip toes and pulled Charlie's lips to hers. She could feel his lips form a smile as he kissed her back. He pulled her closer to him, their kiss growing more and more passionate. Charley could feel Charlie's heart racing in his chest against hers. She understood that the others had been right, Charlie did have feelings for her, and she had feelings for him.

Charley pulled away, despite never wanting the kiss to end. She gently placed one last kiss across his lips and looked up at him apprehensively.

"I'm sorry." she said quickly, before he could say anything.

Charlie's expression went from sheer happiness to confusion in an instant. He met her eyes questioningly, trying to read her.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"Charlie, you know this isn't going to happen. Not now anyway." Charley said sadly. "I'm so sorry." she whispered.

Charlie sighed heavily, then wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into him and resting his chin atop her head. The kiss had been amazing and Charley knew it was meant to happen. There was no denying that they were connected, but Charley couldn't fool herself into believing that they could make a relationship work. They were in two entirely different places, not only geographically, but also in their lives.

"I know Chuck, you're right." Charlie breathed.

Charley pulled away, tears streaming silently down her cheek. She smiled up at him sadly and gave him one last, lingering kiss on his cheek.

Charlie watched with a heavy heart as she left the room. She had climbed through a window and into his life, just days ago, and yet he knew that he would be waiting for her for as long as it took and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. So he would go back to Romania, work with his dragons and wait until the day that he could make Chuck his.


	8. A Sorting

George knew something had happened between Chuck and Charlie. He was pretty sure the rest of his family had noticed as well. The two had been avoiding each other most of the morning. Fred and Ginny had told George that Charley had disappeared for a bit into the twins room. When Bill popped into Ginny's room to see if there were any clean towels, they concluded that Charley and Charlie were indeed alone.

George watched the rest of the morning as Chuck and his brother became increasingly awkward around each other. They began avoiding each other completely. George couldn't help but notice the lingering glances between the two. Whatever had happened, it wasn't good.

At platform 9 ¾ George caught them saying goodbye to each other. Charlie held her, his eyes pleading with hers. Instead Charley hid her face in his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head. They stood together, Chuck in Charlie's arms, until it was time to board the train. Charley kissed his cheek and followed George and Fred onto the Hogwarts Express. George saw Bill clasp a hand to Charlie's shoulder. They both stood with their mother until the train was out of sight.

Charley followed Fred down the train's corridor. George brought up the rear, watching his brother and Charley closely. George knew Fred had grown fond of Chuck. He had seemed a little down throughout the morning, but nothing George hadn't seen from his brother. Fred stopped at a compartment in the back and he and George lifted Charley's trunk onto the rack overhead, then went to work on their own.

"Thanks you two." Charley said flopping down on the compartment seat.

George sat down in the seat beside her, she lay down resting her head in his lap. Fred took a seat across from the two. Fred drummed his fingers against his knee impatiently. George glanced at his twin, he knew Fred was dying to know what had happened between Chuck and Charlie just as much as he did. George figured if he didn't say something soon Fred would and probably with considerably less tact. So George ran his fingers gently through Charley's hair as if with this gesture he would be able to somehow prepare her for what he was about to ask.

"So, did you and Charlie have a snogfest or something?" Fred asked. His patience had run out.

Charley sat up and looked from George to Fred with narrowed eyes.

"Well, it certainly didn't take you two long to question me." she said glaringly.

"Oi! Don't lump me in with him just because we're twins!" George shouted in protest.

"Right, because you weren't dying to know just as much as I." Fred grinned.

"Actually Freddie I don't think I was." George said meeting his brother's eyes knowingly.

Fred shut up real quick after that. George had noticed Fred slowly falling for Chuck. He had seen the lingering looks Fred gave her, the light in his eyes when she laughed, the smiles he smiled when she smiled, the jealousy etched on his face when she was with Charlie. Fred was insanely good at hiding these things from everyone, George being the only exception. Fred was an extension of George, George was an extension of Fred. They couldn't hide things from each other.

With a smirk and the smallest nod of his head, George told Fred he knew and that he would keep his secret for as long as Fred needed him too. Fred scratched his nose, his 'thank you'.

"So Chuck," George said turning his attention back to Charley. She had leaned her forehead against the window and was watching the countryside fly by.

"Yes George?" she asked turning to look at him.

"You never answered my question." Fred chimed in.

Charley sat straight up, glaring at Fred.

"Maybe I just didn't think it was any of your business." she seethed.

"Moody are we?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow.

Charley looked Fred directly in the eye, clearly not amused. Fred grinned, clearly extremely amused. He held Charley's gaze, slowly breaking her glare. Within seconds she was grinning back, shaking her head exasperated.

"Alright you twat, we kissed, that's all." said Charley.

"Should we get ready to send out engagement announcements?" George asked clasping his hands together for dramatic effect.

"Oh yes, when is the wedding?" Fred asked mimicking his brother's tone, "I do love a spring wedding."

"Shut up you two," Charley laughed, "It isn't like that."

"Well what's it like then?" Fred asked crossing his arms.

George laughed to himself. Fred was trying all too hard to get all the facts out of Charley without being too obvious while being of course painfully obvious.

"Yes Charley, what is it like?" George asked. He figured if he threw himself in the mix, Fred's eagerness would look less eager.

"It's like nothing. It's nothing. We're nothing." Charley shrugged a little to unconvincingly.

George could tell she was unhappy. He had seen them at Platform 9 ¾, they were certainly not nothing.

"That isn't what you want though, either of you." George said.

"Well George, it doesn't really matter what either of us wants. I'm sixteen and still in school, he's got his own life in Romania. I don't actually see how we can be anything other than nothing." Charley snapped.

"Alright, alright, you're nothing." George said lifting his hands in surrender.

"Plenty of other fish in the sea, eh Chuck?" Fred winked.

"Oh like you?" Charley asked with a hint of sarcasm.

That was it. George watched Fred go from head over heels for Chuck to not interested in no time flat. There was no more competition. Charley was a free agent, Fred's for the taking. Which was exactly why he didn't want her anymore.

"Oi!"

Fred, George, and Charley looked up at the twins' friend Lee Jordan stood in the doorway grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Lee!" George said standing to greet Lee.

"Good to see you mate." Fred also stood and offered a seat to his friend.

"You two are so rude, who is this lovely lady?" Lee asked as Fred and George reclaimed their seats.

"I'm Charley Rook." Charley replied

"Lee Jordan." Lee smiled as he shook her hand.

The foursome kept themselves occupied for the remainder of the train ride by playing endless rounds of exploding snaps and discussing the Quidditch World Cup. George was thrilled at how well Charley and Lee got on, the two were becoming fast friends. With the three boys chatting and telling jokes, Charley seemed sufficiently distracted. None of them even noticed the sun fall as they slowly reached their destination. They changed quickly into their robes, still laughing, and hopped off the Hogwarts Express and into the pouring rain.

"Whoa," Charley said as she noticed Hagrid, "That is one big bloke." she whispered to Fred, George, and Lee.

"Oh that's just Hagrid, the groundskeeper turned Care of Magical Creatures professor, don't worry, he's harmless." Lee explained.

"Unless he's keeping a baby dragon hostage of course." came Ron's voice from behind them.

"He held a baby dragon hostage?" Charley asked wide eyed.

"Well, in all fairness he's an animal lover, dragons being his favorite. And he did take really good care of him." said Harry grinning.

"Like I said, harmless." Lee repeated.

"Yes, its her you've got to be on the look out for." Fred nodded to a stern looking woman.

"Professor McGonagall, headmistress and Transfigurations Professor." Hermione cut in, "Don't listen to Fred, she's a brilliant woman."

"She's a real tight arse." George said out of the corner of his mouth, as she approached the group.

"You're Miss Rookwo-" she started.

"Charley Rook, yep this is her." Fred and George cut in quickly.

Professor McGonagall eyed the two suspiciously, then turned her attention back to Charley. Charley shrunk under her gaze, feeling as if she was once again a three year old about to be reprimanded.

"You're to come with me up to the castle, we'll get you sorted before the first years. You'll be able to join the feast without having to miss a thing." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Alright." Charley nodded.

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and Charley followed behind quickly. She turned to give one last look at the others.

"If you're in Slytherin we'll disown you!" shouted Ron.

She laughed as Fred thumped the back of his head and glared down on him. George gave her a reassuring wink and then she was gone into the darkness.

Charley sighed nervously as she hopped into a carriage behind Professor McGonagall. She kept her gaze on the sights outside her window, avoiding the eyes of her traveling companion. Professor McGonagall had other plans however.

"So, it's Miss Rook, is it?" she asked pursing her lips knowingly.

"I'd like to go by Rook, yes. My father-"

"Is in Azkaban, we know. You will not be held accountable nor will you be punished for his transgressions Miss Rookwood." said Professor McGonagall.

"Just the same, I prefer Rook. I don't want to be associated with that name." Charley replied firmly.

The corners of Professor McGonagall's lips turned upward slightly. Apparently a "show no fear" attitude was the way to go with this Professor.

"Alright Miss Rook. I'll have you name changed on all the rosters." she nodded.

They were silent the rest of the ride. Charley gasped as they reached the castle. She had never seen a school so big or so beautiful. She followed Professor McGonagall into the castle and up what felt like a thousand stairs. When they finally they reached their destination Charley was surprised to find herself in what looked like a classroom. There was a single stool in the middle of the room with an old, beat up, hat atop it.

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Put the Sorting Hat on and it will tell you your house." Professor McGonagall instructed.

Charley took a deep breath picked up the hat, sat on the stool, and placed it on her head. A tiny voice spoke in her ear.

"Miss Rookwood is it?" said the small voice.

"Rook," Charley thought quickly.

"Ah, I see, but are why are you hiding who you truly are?" the voice asked.

"I'm not hiding," Charley thought, "I don't want people judging me based on a name."

"Smart way of thinking. Maybe Ravenclaw?" asked the voice.

Charley's heart dropped. Her mother had been a Ravenclaw, she couldn't imagine following in her mother's footsteps. All she wanted to do was break free from her family, her past, but it seemed that no matter how hard she tried they would always follow her.

"Brave enough to break away from your family, I know exactly where to put you." the Hat whispered. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Welcome to my house." McGonagall smiled.

She took off the hat off Charley's head and lead her down to the Great Hall. Charley didn't need help finding the Gryffindor table. It was quite easy to spot Fred and George. She strutted over to them, George looked up and smiled.

"Saved you a seat." the twins said together.

"You two couldn't possibly have known if I would be taking this seat." Charley smirked sitting down next to Fred.

"We hoped." Fred winked.


	9. Some Friends

Charley sat on Fred's bed in the boys' dormitory. Lee was the only other Gryffindor boy their year, making the room seem slightly bigger with only three beds. Fred, George, and Lee dashed around the dormitory, getting ready for classes. A week into lessons at Hogwarts and Chuck had noticed the frantic dash to get dressed and fed before morning classes was a normal routine for the three boys.

"Oi, Chuck, make yourself useful and find my shoe." Lee said crawling around on his hands and knees searching under the beds.

George chucked a pillow at Lee's head and said,

"Do not speak to the lady like that!" He turned to Charley and smiled, "Dearest Chuck, would you be a dear and help Mr. Jordan here find his shoe?"

"Oh I suppose." Charley laughed.

She hopped off the bed and accompanied Lee on the floor. Fred came out of the bathroom and glanced down at the scene looking utterly confused.

"What'd I miss?" he asked George.

"The lady is helping me find my shoe." Lee mumbled.

"What lady? There's a lady in here?" Fred asked looking around wildly.

"How very rude." Charley said standing, placing her hands on her hips.

"You were referring to Chuck." Fred said grinning from ear to ear.

"It's alright Freddie, I wouldn't expect you to recognize a female. Seeing as you rarely have any up here, or anywhere really." Charley said giving him a sympathetic look.

"Oh, so you're clever now?" Fred asked amid George and Lee's sniggers.

"I've always been clever Fred," Chuck smirked, reclaiming her stake on Fred's bed, "Now can you boys please hurry up?"

"Found it!" Lee exclaimed raising his shoe in the air.

"Good, now let's get it on your foot. George you still need your Gryffindor tie and Fred are you going to class with wet hair?" Charley rattled off.

"Okay Mum, yeesh." George said grabbing his tie off a chair.

"I don't want to be late, we have potions with the Puffs first." Charley replied.

Charley had only been to one class of Professor Snape's and she already knew not to mess with him. He had already singled her out, which Fred and George assured her was normal since she was not only new, but also a Gryffindor. It didn't help that she had chosen to sit with two of Snape's least favorite students. In fact, by the time Charley had reached Charms on the Tuesday of her first week, she had realized it was best not to sit with Fred and George.

"Not so sure the Hufflepuffs liked to be called Puffs." Lee grinned,

"Shoe. Foot." Charley barked.

"Why don't you just go ahead with out us." George suggested.

"And walk into Snape's alone? You are joking right?" Charley asked wide eyed.

"Girl's got a point." Lee nodded to George.

"Well I'm ready." Fred said sitting next to Charley on his bed.

"Your hair." Charley pointed out.

"Oh right." said Fred with a grin, giving Charley a devilish look.

"I don't like that face." Charley said apprehensively.

Fred pounced on her, planting her firmly beneath him. He shook his head wildly, like a dog, spraying Chuck with water.

"Fred!" she shrieked, trying to shield her face.

"I don't think so." Fred grabbed her hands and pinned them down.

Lee glanced at George, asking the inevitable question. Fred was so fickle, it was often hard to follow his moods. But George knew him better than anyone, and with the slightest shake of his head, Lee's question was answered. Fred was also a notorious flirt. Then again so was George, he was just a tad more sensitive with the feelings of his "subjects".

Fred gave on final shake of his head and released Charley, beaming triumphantly. Charley just sat glaring at him.

"You've gotten me all wet, you lousy sod." she said furiously.

"You bet I did." Fred winked.

George flicked his ear and glared at him trying not to laugh, Lee chuckled behind his hand. Charley looked between the three of them curiously.

"Leave it Chuck." George said shaking his head.

Charley's eyes widened as she understood Fred's joke.

"Oh gross!" she said hitting Fred in the face with a pillow.

Fred had been laughing so hard, he had actually fallen to the floor.

"You should've seen your face." he said through laughter.

Charley hopped off his bed, stepped on his chest and waltzed out of the room. Fred looked up at George and Lee, both were laughing at his shocked look.

"She stepped on me." he said in disbelief.

"You had better go after her or she'll be moody with all of us today." Lee said nodding towards the door.

"Right, like I care." Fred said with a laugh.

George and Lee stared down at him skeptically.

"Who here is buying that? Are you buying it Lee?" George asked conversationally.

"Why no, I'm not, are you George?" Lee replied.

"Not a chance. What about you Fred?" George asked his twin with a wide grin.

Fred glared at the two of them. He sighed and stood walking out of the room angrily. George and Lee laughed as they heard Fred shout for Chuck to wait for him.

Charley was still angry with Fred, although she had begrudgingly accepted his many apologies, as the trio walked to the potions dungeon. Fred was timidly making small jokes at George and Lee's expense, trying to move back into Charley's good graces. He was having no such luck.

As they entered the potions classroom, Chuck sat as far from Fred, George, and Lee as possible. George and Lee laughed silently as Fred stared after her slightly shocked.

"She accepted my apology." Fred said looking at Charley frustrated.

"You forced it down her throat mate." said Lee.

Fred looked up at Lee grinning wildly.

"Yeah I did." he winked.

"Unbelievable, see that there is the reason she's mad at you in the first place!" George laughed incredulously.

"Oi! It was just a joke! The girl can't take a joke?" Fred asked.

"You better just leave it for a bit mate." Lee said with a laugh.

"When have you ever known me to leave anything be?" Fred mused.

With a glint in his eye and a wink Fred stood and began to make his way over towards Charley's desk, now shared with Angelina Johnson.

"Give it a rest Freddie!" Lee shouted shaking his head.

George was shaking his head at his brother, though he knew it would be in vain. Fred never gave up, he didn't give in, and he certainly didn't listen to anyone other than himself.

"Hello beautiful ladies." Fred said sitting atop Charley and Angelina's desk.

"Go away Fred." Charley said smiling sweetly.

"Oh c'mon Chuck, you aren't still angry about this morning are you? It was just a joke." Fred said playfully punching Charley's shoulder.

"Did he just hit me?" Charley asked Angelina.

"I believe he did, shall we hex him now?" Angelina replied.

"I think now's as good of time as any." Charley nodded.

"Oh I get it, you two are friends now." Fred said narrowing his eyes at the two girls laughing in front of him.

"We sleep in the same room Fred, its hard not to be friends." Angelina said rolling her eyes.

"Get off the desk Mr. Weasley." came Snape's harsh voice from the front of the door.

Fred jumped at the sound and half fell off Angelina and Charley's desk. He walked back to his seat as George, Lee, Angelina, and Charley chuckled at him.

Snape glared out at the class, then removed a small bottle from his sleeve. The bottle looked as though it was filled with nothing more than water. Having spent six years in Snape's potions class, none of them actually expected the tiny bottle to hold simply water.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" Snape asked glancing around the room at the blank faces, "No one? In a class full of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs? The shock." he said sarcastically.

"I can tell you what it is. It's Veritaserum, the most powerful truth potion there is." Charley said quickly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn Miss Rook." Snape said angrily.

"Oi! You asked us!" Fred said indignantly, shooting up out of his chair.

"Detention Weasley." Snape shot back.

Fred sat back down, glaring at Snape and crossing his arms.

"This bottle is filled with Veritaserum, the most powerful truth serum available." Snape explained sounding bored.

"So I was right then?" Charley asked.

"I have already taken points from your house and given detention to your defender over there, would you like one as well?" Snape asked.

"No of course not." Charley replied.

"I didn't think so."

"I just assumed, seeing as I got it right, I'd get some sort of credit or something." Charley shrugged.

Snape's lips curled into an evil grin as he rounded on Charley.

"Detention Miss Rookwood." Snape said with an evil smile.

Fred stood ready to protest, but was forced back down by George.

"You've already got detention you git." George whispered.

"She's going to cry." Fred whispered back nodding to Chuck.

Charley did indeed look as though she was going to break into tears at any moment.

"Its Rook, her name is Rook." George burst.

"Is it really? Maybe she should come up here and showcase the class just exactly what this potion does. We'll see what her real last name is. Perhaps she'll tell us there whereabouts of her mother and father." Snape taunted.

"Leave her alone!" Angelina shouted.

Fred, George, Lee, and Chuck all looked up at Angelina in shock. She had shot up out of her chair and was glaring at their professor.

"Well, it looks like Miss Rook is responsible for yet another detention. If anyone else would like a detention by all means, let me know." Snape sneered.

The class was silent as the students glanced around at each other.

"I'll take one." Lee said raising his hand.

Snape looked as though he would bust from anger.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor! Out of my class, all of you!" he shouted.

Everyone stood and shuffled as quickly as they could out of the classroom. Charley was out before any of the others. She could feel the eyes of Fred, George, Angelina, and Lee on her back. They followed her up to the Great Hall, where she stopped right out of the doors.

"You shouldn't have done that." she said looking at the four of them.

"C'mon Chuck, it was only a matter of time before out first detention." Fred shrugged.

"To be honest, I'm surprised we've lasted this long." George grinned.

"I wish you hadn't done it." Chuck said looking at her hands.

"Charley, we're Gryffindors, its what we do. Besides, Snape was so asking for it." Angelina said smiling.

"Yeah, being in Gryffindor ensures you never have to go to detention alone" Lee winked.

"I'm starving and lunch smells amazing. Shall we?" Angelina asked the others grabbing her stomach.

She hugged Charley and gave her a reassuring smile before walking into the Great Hall. As Lee walked by he messed up Charley's hair. Fred slipped a finger beneath Charley's chin and lifted her head. He kissed her on the cheek, then grinned at her and followed the other two into the Great Hall.

"They didn't ask." Charley said still looking down.

"Who didn't ask what?" George asked.

"Lee and Angelina, they didn't ask about what Snape was saying. They just stood up for me and took punishment without even knowing what they were fighting for." Charley explained.

"It's Gryffindor blood. We look after our own." George laughed.

"You know, I've never needed anyone to stand up for me before." Charley said, looking up at George tearfully, "I feel like since I left America, all anyone has been doing is standing up for me and looking out for me."

"We all look out for each other, turns out, you need a bit more looking out for, at the moment." George shrugged.

"I don't feel like me anymore." Charley said bursting into tears.

"Come with me Chuck." George said taking her hand.

George led Charley out through the grounds. He led her all the way out to the middle of the quidditch pitch. He pulled out his wand and made a small blue blanket shoot out the end of it. He straightened it out and lay down.

"Join me Chuck." he said looking up at her.

"Why did you bring me out here?" she asked laying next to him.

"It's where I come to think." George replied.

Charley nodded and started up at the sky silently. After a few moments George took her hand in his.

"It's okay to have people looking out for you Chuck. You know that right?" George asked looking over at her.

"I know, this summer has just drained me. I feel like I need to find my strength again." she replied.

"Well, consider Fred, Lee, Angie, and I your backup until you relocate your lost strength." George winked.

Charley laughed and rest her head on George's shoulder. Charley couldn't feel more grateful for George and the others. The two sat, just listening to the soft sound of the wind.

"Charlie has a girlfriend." Charley said suddenly.

"Pardon?" George asked shocked.

"Charlie has a girlfriend." she said again.

"This is not your week Chuck." George said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"I know." Charley laughed sadly.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"We've been writing. He told me in his last letter. I haven't been able to respond, I don't know what to say." Charley explained.

"I thought you two were just friends." George asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You bought that?" Charley asked with a laugh.

"No, but Fred did." George chuckled, "Listen, Chuck, I know my brother and the last thing Charlie wanted to do was hurt you. I'm sure he told you to avoid leading you on or having you hear it from someone else. You don't have to respond to his letter, he knows that."

"No, I know, you're right." Charley nodded. "Let's go back in, it's getting cold."

"As you wish." George said hopping up.

He held out his hand and pulled Charley to her feet. The two walked up to the Gryffindor common room, where Angelina, Lee, and Fred were sitting.

"Where'd you two go, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts in fifteen minutes." said Lee.

"We'd better get going then, that Moody guy scares me." Charley said quickly.

"He is pretty frightening isn't he?" Angelina laughed.

Lee began to lead the way out of the portrait hole when Charley stopped suddenly. Angelina turned, noticing Charley wasn't following.

"What's up Chuck?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you all did today." she said softly.

"Well, we did all the work." Angelina said with a laugh gesturing to herself, Fred and George.

"Yeah, all Lee did was act like a stupid git and take a detention for no reason." Fred said shaking his head.

"Oi! I am just as noble as the rest of you lousy sods!" Lee protested.

Charley laughed and followed the others out of the portrait hole. Angelina linked arms with Charley as they walked towards the Dark Arts classroom. She couldn't help but smile as Fred and George continued to tease Lee. Charley had been content going into Hogwarts with just Fred and George by her side, she'd never even expected she's find Lee and Angelina as well. She had only just met them, but she knew Lee and Angelina were her friends for life.


	10. Timing

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I was moving and such. Please enjoy. And thanks to those who are still reading. :)

* * *

Charlie held his cup of coffee between his hands, allowing the heat to fill him with warmth. Twenty one year olds, living on their own and studying dragons, couldn't normally afford heat, so Charlie made do with what he had. There was a knock on his door and Charlie stood to open it. Bill stood outside, rubbing his hands together to keep them from freezing off.

"Took you long enough brother." he said grinning.

"Bill, you literally just knocked." Charlie said hugging his brother.

Bill pushed past Charlie into the tiny flat. He took off his coat and went straight for the coffee, then took a seat at the table, where Charlie had repositioned himself.

"What brings you to Romania?" Charlie asked glancing up from his mug.

"Your letters." Bill said chucking a stack of parchment on the table, "You sounded like shit, so tell me, what's going on with you?"

Charlie heaved a long sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, I have a girlfriend." Charlie said with a half smile.

Bill gaped at his brother open mouth for a moment, then he cleared his throat. As he spoke he tried to hide his confusion as best he could.

"Does Chuck know?"

"Of course Chuck knows, but out of all questions that's the first you ask?" Charlie laughed bitterly.

"You're right. What's her name?" asked Bill.

"Dunno, I haven't thought of a name for her yet." Charlie replied.

"Come again?" Bill sputtered, spilling coffee down his front.

"She's not real, I made her up. I wrote to Chuck, telling her I have a girlfriend." Charlie explained looking miserable.

"I'm going to listen to your reasoning before calling you an idiot." Bill said folding his hands in front of him.

Charlie looked at him awkwardly. Bill grinned at his brother and smiled, waiting patiently.

"It was my idea to write to each other, I couldn't stand the thought of not keeping in touch. It didn't take me long to realize if we kept writing we wouldn't be able to distance ourselves. I want her to experience school without being tied down. So I made up a girlfriend." Charlie told Bill.

"She'll murder you if she ever finds out." Bill said shaking his head.

"I know." Charlie groaned.

"You're doing the right thing though." Bill patted his brother's arm.

"It doesn't feel like it." Charlie replied.

"Here's how I figure it, Chuck is young, she's got a bit of growing up to do. Maybe lying to her about an imaginary girlfriend isn't the best way to go about it. But she'd probably protest if she thought there was any chance for the two of you now." Bill explained.

"So you don't think there's a chance for us right now then?" Charlie asked his brother.

"No. You're focused on your dragons, Chuck's gotta do some growing, long distance never works, I mean the list goes on and on little brother." said Bill.

Charlie looked up at him glaringly and Bill gave an uneasy laugh.

"You asked." he said throwing his hands up in defense. "Look, if two people are meant to be together, they will be. It just isn't good timing right now. You did the right thing."

"I'll be at Hogwarts soon. I've got to deliver some dragons for the Triwizard Tournament." Charlie said staring back at his hands.

"Alright, well you can still be friends with her." Bill shrugged.

"What if she asks about the girlfriend?" asked Charlie.

Bill considered Charlie's question for a moment, staring at his brother thoughtfully. Then he grinned as the answer came to him.

"Well brother, I think we need to give her a name." Bill winked.

* * *

Charley walked down the stairs from the girls' dormitory into the common room. She scanned the room for her friends. It wasn't hard to spot Fred and George in a rather dark corner of the room, heads bent, muttering to each other. Charley crossed the room to the two and sat next to George. They stopped whispering abruptly and turned their attention to her.

"What are you two up to?" she asked, eyeing the parchment in front of George.

"Nothing." Fred said quickly.

George snatched the paper up and folded it, then tucked it away in his pocket.

"What was that?" Charley asked.

"Blimey, you're as nosey as Ronald." Fred sighed.

"Look Chuck, it doesn't actually concern you, so don't worry about it. Mmk?" said George.

"Well, I leave you to it then." Charley said stiffly.

She stood and began to walk off to sit with Lee and one of his friends, a fourth year boy called Dean Thomas.

"Oh Chuck, don't be so temperamental." Fred groaned from behind her.

"I am not temperamental!" she snapped.

Dean glanced at Charley warily as she thrust herself into one of the empty seats. Lee, who was used to Charley by now and knew very well that she was indeed temperamental, didn't even glance up from the book he was studying out of.

"What did Fred do this time?" Lee asked.

"Fred is, as always, a prat. This time, however I'm angry with the pair of them." Charley said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Chuck, you can't get mad at them." Lee sighed.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Charley asked shrilly.

Lee finally looked up at her, his eyes full of a wisdom that only being a friend to the twins for six years could bring.

"Fred and George are first and foremost twins. They are a team of two and only two. They love you, you're their best friend. Believe me Chuck, they love you. But Merlin's beard, if you get angry every time they keep something just between the to of them, you are always going to be angry." Lee explained to Chuck.

Charley glanced over at Fred and George who had gone back to whatever it was they had been doing. George looked up and caught her eye and grinned. She rolled her eyes but smiled back in spite of herself. Fred looked up and winked at her.

"Okay, but can I still be angry with Fred for being a prat?" Charley asked Lee.

"Only if you always want to be angry." Lee laughed.

"Thanks Lee." said Charley laughing with him.

"Anytime Chuck." Lee nodded, "Now, help me study as payment," he winked handing her his book.

Charley was in the middle of explaining to Lee the necessary ingredients for the antidote used for Peruvian Vipertooth dragon venom, when Fred and George had finally finished. They waltzed over to the table and took seats on either side of Charley.

"So Chuck, tell us, were you always this interested in dragons?" asked Fred.

"Or did our dear brother Charlie spark it?" George finished.

Charley glared at the two for a moment.

"Laugh it up you two. But we'll see who's doing the laughing Monday, when Snape has us concoct this exact antidote and neither of you are able to do it." Charley said raising her eyebrows at them.

"What are you talking about?" George asked looking confused.

"The homework over the weekend was to study this antidote. Snape is going to have us whip one up on Monday." Lee smirked.

Fred and George exchanged a worried glance, then Fred looked over to Charley with a wide smile. He scooted closer and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked glancing down at him.

"Beautiful Chuck, you're so pretty." he said nuzzling his head against her shoulder.

"Please stop." said Charley.

"Only if you'll help me study for potions." Fred grinned.

"Fine, just get off." she said, shrugging his head off of her.

Explaining potions to Fred and George was infinitely more complicated than explaining it to Lee. The twins became bored quickly and kept interrupting her with pointless questions and cracking jokes.

"Alright, I'm done." Charley said slamming her book shut.

She had been explaining a highly crucial part of the potion to them, when Fred dropped his head onto his brother's shoulder and began snoring loudly. George had dropped his head onto Fred's head and copied his twin's snoring.

"Oi, c'mon Chuck, it was just a joke." George said sitting up quickly and nudging Fred's head.

"What happened?" Fred said shaking his head groggily.

Charley raised an eyebrow at George. George grinned apprehensively.

"Ok, so maybe Fred wasn't joking, but I certainly was." said George, "Please don't punish me for his wrong doings."

"Oi! Way to sell me out Georgie." Fred said looking at his brother in shock.

George opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Charley lifting a hand.

"Don't you two start arguing," she said, "It won't solve anything, I'm done helping you both." Charley smiled at them.

"What why not?" Fred whined.

"Because, Darling, you two are impossible to teach." she replied.

"Wha-?" Fred sputtered.

"Impossible to teach?" George said indignantly.

"Yes, you two are constantly cracking jokes, interrupting me, and I don't believe either of you were actually listening to a word I said." Charley explained.

"C'mon Chuck, one more chance." Fred said flashing her the saddest eyes he could muster.

Charley was considering giving them a second chance, when Ginny, followed by a few other third years, walked in through the portrait hole. Ginny walked over to the table and took a seat.

"Hello sister." George said smiling at Ginny.

"Hey George." Ginny replied, then she turned to Charley, "Hey Chuck, I just ran into Hagrid, he gave me this note to give to you." she said handing Charley a small piece of paper.

"Thanks Gin." Charley said opening the note and scanning it.

"So, what's it say?" Fred asked peeking over her shoulder.

"He's just invited me down for some tea, says he wants to ask me what I've been feeding my skrewt, he says its doing better than the rest." Charley said somewhat smugly.

"It must be all the cakes we've been feeding it." George said to Fred.

"I told you sweets would work!" Fred replied excitedly.

"Excuse me?" asked Charley.

"Well after Fred's died we started feeding mine only cheese, but that obviously didn't work seeing as mine died real quick, so then we started feeing yours cakes and chocolate frogs and stuff when you weren't looking." George explained.

"Alright, I think I've been sufficiently annoyed for the evening. Thank you for the note Ginny." Charley said standing.

"Now, now Chuck, don't be bitter. We'll let you take the credit." Fred said leaning back on the hind legs of his chair.

Charley glared at him, then kicked a leg of his chair. Fred went tumbling backwards and landed in a heap on the floor. The room filled with laughter. He stood quickly, ready to tell of Charley, but by the time he was up, she had already disappeared out of the portrait hole.

* * *

Charley walked briskly down to Hagrid's. She was still a little confused as to why Hagrid had asked her down. She knew that Harry, Ron, and Hermione often visited their Care of Magical Creatures professor, and even Ginny went down from time to time, and although she was extremely fond of Hagrid, Charley had yet to make the trek down to his hut herself.

It was beginning to get dark by the time Hagrid's was in her sight. As she grew closer she noticed a figure pacing across the vast lawn in front of the hut. The person was much too small to be Hagrid, yet it felt familiar to Charley. The closer she got, the more recognizable the figure became. His broad shoulders, disheveled hair, and casual gait gradually came into focus and Charley felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"Charlie?" she asked in a shake voice.

The figure stopped dead and turned to face her.

"Hey Chuck." he replied, she could hear the smile in his voice.

As Charley moved closer, the light from Hagrid's illuminated Charlie's face. She hadn't been sure what to expect coming down to Hagrid's, but she sure as hell hadn't been expecting to see Charlie Weasley grinning at her. The fact of the matter was, Charlie Weasley was just about the last person Charley wanted to see. The letter he had sent telling her about his new girlfriend had been quite a shock. It had all happened so quickly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply.

Charlie's smile vanished.

"Well, the part about me being a Hogwarts is actually a secret. But I'm at Hagrid's to see you. I asked him for a favor." Charlie explained apprehensively.

"Oh," was Charley's only reply.

"You seem angry." said Charlie.

"What were you expecting Charlie?" she snapped, "Did you think I'd be thrilled to see you? Did you expect me to fling myself into your arms?"

"No, I didn't expect that." Charlie mumbled.

"Then what?" Charley asked.

"I just wanted to talk." he sighed sounding defeated.

Charley raised her eyebrows and let out a bitter laugh.

"Oh, well by all means, talk Charlie Weasley, because I'd really like to hear all about your new girlfriend." Charley replied sarcastically.

Charlie was glaring at her as he moved closer.

"You know, you're the one who decided that this wasn't going to happen." he said gesturing between the two of them.

"I said it wouldn't work right now. I certainly never expected you to jump on the next girl you found." Charley said angrily.

"Did you honestly expect me to wait around for you?" Charlie scoffed.

His words stung. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I was." she said softly.

Charlie's expression softened. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"That is the very last thing I wanted." he said gently.

"What?" Charley sniffled, pulling away from him.

"C'mon" Charlie said holding out his hand "Will you let me explain?" he asked.

Charley nodded and took his hand. They walked in silence. Charlie led her to a tree near the lake, where he took a seat. She sat beside him staring out at the water. It looked like a mirror in the dark, glossy and still. She waited patiently for Charlie to begin speaking, he had yet to let go of her hand.

"We made the right decision. I'm sure of it now, I was sure of it then. But at first I couldn't deal with it, that's why I suggested we kept writing. It quickly became clear to me that neither of us were moving on and growing, which is why we'd made the choice to wait in the first place." Charlie explained in a low voice.

"And what about her?" Charley asked.

He sighed and squeezed her hand.

"I promise you I wasn't actively seeking anyone out, and I didn't forget about us. But it isn't fair for either of us to just sit around and wait. You know that." he said looking at her, his eyes pleading with hers to understand.

"You're right." she nodded. "So where do we go from here?" she asked.

"We live our lives Chuck. You here and me in Romania. Maybe someday life will bring us back together when the timing is right." he replied with a sad smile. "I'm counting on that."

Charley smiled up at him through her tears. He wrapped his arm around her and she let her head drop to his shoulder.

"What's her name?" she asked after a moment.

"Does it really matter?" he replied.

"No, I guess not." she said.

"If you really want to know, it's Amy." he said finally.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Minutes later Charlie sat alone under the tree. He had offered to walk Chuck back up to the castle, but she had declined his company, requesting to be alone. He had hated every part of that conversation, but he knew it was all necessary. He needed Chuck to believe that it was okay for her to move on, see other people, live her life without him in it. Charlie had done a lot of lying that night, but one thing he said had been one hundred percent true, he was counting on the day when the timing would finally be right.


	11. Flirtation Fail

"They're doing it again."

Lee had stormed into the Great Hall, found George, sat down next to his friend, and began angrily shoveling food onto his plate. George, who had been counting his and Fred's winnings from the First Task, glanced up at Lee, not quite sure what exactly he was talking about. Then he heard what Lee had been referring to. Fred and Charley had just entered the Great Hall.

The arguing had been going on since Fred first laid eyes on Chuck, that was nothing new. Fred had always been flirtatious, with every girl he met, which of course included Charley. Somehow though, Fred had managed to morph the fighting and flirting into one super annoying beast that he reserved especially for Chuck.

The two were fighting over where to sit. Fred was waving his arms frantically, pointing to George and Lee. Charley had her arms crossed and was standing in front of a seat next to Angelina. She shrugged her shoulders at him and sat down. Fred glared at her, but took the seat next to her anyways.

"They've been doing it all morning." Lee said.

George had skipped his morning classes to catch up on some of the work that needed to be done for his and Fred's business. Fred had planned on skipping too until Chuck wandered up into the boy's dormitory asking if they were ready for class.

"They've been doing it for weeks." George replied.

"Well its bloody annoying." said Lee.

George watched as Fred shoveled a massive amount of food onto Charley's plate while she was talking to Angelina.

"He wants her." George said with a smirk.

"Again?" Lee groaned.

"Oh yes." George nodded.

"How do you know?" Lee asked.

"Look at him, he's acting like a complete dunderhead just to get her attention." George said nodding his head to the scene in front of them.

Lee shook his head as Charley finally noticed her plate piled up with food that she didn't want. She smacked a laughing Fred in the back of the head, which only made him laugh more.

"But I don't get it. She's totally attainable." Lee said shaking his head.

"Thing is, she isn't entirely attainable." George replied. "Remember when Chuck went to visit Hagrid?" George asked.

"Yeah." Lee nodded.

"Well, my brother Charlie was here from Romania delivering the dragons for the first task. She came back that night crying. I guess she got hurt pretty bad. Anyways, the minute he saw her pining after our brother, he was gone. It also helps that she's not interested in him in the slightest." George explained.

Lee couldn't help but laugh at Fred's idiocy. If there was anyone on the planet who could dig himself into a grave faster than Fred, Lee would have liked nothing better than to meet him and shake his hand. He glanced over at his two friend's, who were now laughing together.

"Hey George," Lee said keeping his eye on Charley and Fred.

"Yeah?" George asked.

"I was just thinking, have you ever seen Charley laugh like that?" Lee asked nodding to the pair.

George studied them for a moment. Lee was right. There was something different in Charley's laugh, in the way she was holding herself, in the way she was looking at Fred.

"Bollocks." George said under his breath.

"She is interested in him." said Lee.

George nodded slowly then sighed.

"This isn't going to end well." Lee said.

George shook his head and stood.

"You're right. Unless we can nip it in the bud." George smirked.

Lee followed his friend over to where Fred and Charley had began bickering yet again. George stopped behind Fred and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Fred, aren't you going to be late for something?" George asked him.

Fred looked up at him, confused.

"Er, no?" Fred replied.

"Detention with McGonagall." said Charley with a grin.

"That's right!" Fred exclaimed, he turned to Charley, "Were you just going to let me sit here and miss it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was." she nodded. "I'm off to the library," she said standing.

"I'll walk with you. McGonagall's is on the way." Fred said quickly.

"Actually Fred, her office is in the opposite direction." George said turning his twin away from Charley.

"Don't worry Fred, we'll take care of her." Lee said flinging an arm around Charley's shoulders.

"Oh goody, I can't wait to study with you two." Charley said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"We know." Lee grinned.

She began to walk out of the Great Hall with Lee, beside her.

"I don't want to go to detention." Fred whined.

"Should've thought of that before you pissed her off." George replied patting his twin on the back.

"Yeah, yeah." Fred grumbled as he walked off towards McGonagall's.

George watched Fred for a moment, making sure he was actually going to detention. When he was sure Fred wasn't going to change course, George followed after Lee and Charley. He caught up with them on the staircase.

"Hello you two." he said jogging up behind them.

"Georgie, you made it!" Lee said thumping George's back.

Charley glanced at the two warily as they finally reached the library. The two followed her around as she grabbed books, then chose a table. She was vaguely aware of them watching her pull out her notes, open a book and began reading.

"So…" George said drumming his finger impatiently on the table.

"What?" Charley sighed looking up at them.

The two grinned at her with mischievous looks upon their faces.

"You and Fred." George said raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Charley looked at the two slightly baffled. She had been spending an awful lot of time with Fred, but for some reason she hadn't really considered it to be anything less than normal.

"I'm not following." said Charley after a moment.

"Well we've just noticed that the two of you have gotten rather close in the past couple of weeks." Lee explained, while George nodded.

"Yeah, well he was really sweet after the whole Charlie thing." Charley shrugged.

George and Lee burst into a fit of laughter. Charley watched as the two as they tried and failed to compose themselves.

"Stop laughing." Charley said.

Lee and George clung to each other, both breathless. Charley crossed her arms and glared at them angrily.

"Okay, okay, we're sorry." Lee sighed collecting himself.

"But do you really think Fred is completely without agenda?" George asked.

"Sorry?" Charley asked.

"The boy fancies you." said Lee bluntly.

Charley felt her face redden, a small smile broke across her lips.

"You think?" she asked in a rather girly voice. She wanted to gag as soon as the sound had left her mouth.

"No, bad." George snapped.

"You can't fancy him back you foolish girl." Lee said shaking his head.

"Listen, Fred fancies lots of girls, but as soon as they fancy him he loses interest. Do you understand?" George asked.

"Who said anything about fancying him?" Charley asked shrilly.

"You're face." replied George.

"Listen Chuck, the minute you show interest, he's going to drop you." said Lee.

Charley considered the two of them for a moment. She couldn't fathom why they would make any of this up, the only conclusion she could come up with, was that they were being entirely sincere.

"Alright, I believe you." she said finally, "But don't you think by staying away from him it'll make him fancy me more?" she asked.

Lee glanced at George, clearly shaken by her question. He had not thought of that. George however knew the answer.

"At first maybe, but eventually he will get bored. Trust me." George replied.

"Okay, I trust you." Chuck nodded.

George and Lee's relief was almost tangible. They grinned at each other triumphantly, for they had done it. They had saved Chuck from a world of hurt.

Fred couldn't believe he was standing in a room full of his fellow Gryffindors being taught dancing lessons by the biggest tightarse he knew. He had about a trillion other things he could be doing and they all would've been infinitely better.

"This is ridiculous." he said out of the corner of his mouth to George.

"Complete bollocks." George agreed.

"Look on the brightside, Chuck looks absolutely miserable over there with all those girls." Lee snickered nodding his head towards the other side of the room.

Fred and George joined in his laughter, but Fred's mind was elsewhere. Charley was sitting next to Angelina and Alicia, and did indeed look miserable. She loathed dancing, claiming she was awful at it. Fred suspected however, that with a body like that she would be anything but bad at it.

"Stop looking at her like that, you look like a creep." George whispered into his ear.

Fred jumped and looked at his twin, slightly embarrassed at being caught.

"I wasn't looking at anyone." Fred whispered back furiously.

"Right." George nodded with a wink.

"Fred, George, I would greatly appreciate it if you two would kindly pay attention!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Sorry Professor," George grinned.

Professor McGonagall continued her lesson, which was for the most part extremely dull. That was until she asked Ron if he would join her on the dance floor. Nearly everyone in the room had a hard time keeping a straight face as they stumbled about, McGonagall trying to teach Ron, Ron, too embarrassed to even pay attention.

After a few short moments, McGonagall called everyone to their feet and asked them all to grab a partner. Fred made a beeline for Charley, but was cut off by George.

"Dance with me brother." George said grabbing his twin.

Fred glanced at Chuck who was still seated in her chair. She was examining her nails, clearly not phased by McGonagall's request.

"C'mon Fred, it'll drive McGonagall mad." George said with a wink.

"How could I possibly pass that up." Fred beamed.

The good professor was indeed angry, but oddly enough, she wasn't angry with the twins.

"Miss Rook, is there a reason you aren't dancing?" she asked.

"I don't have a partner." Charley shrugged.

"Take a Weasley, there are after all so many of them." replied McGonagall.

"No luck professor, they're all taken." Charley smirked nodding her head to the twins.

McGonagall rolled her eyes, but made no move to break the two up. Instead she released Ron.

"By all means then, take this one." she said nudging Ron towards Charley.

"But Professor, you two make such a good couple." Charley said with a cheeky grin.

McGonagall glared at her sternly. Charley jumped to her feet, grabbed Ron by the wrist, and led back to the dance floor where pairs of Gryffindors danced awkwardly to the music.

"So Ronald, are you planning on going to this silly ball?" Charley asked as they stood unmoving in each others arms on the floor.

"McGonagall told Harry he's required to go, so I suppose I have to as well, right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he is your best mate," Charley nodded.

"Are you going?" asked Ron.

"Not if I can help it." Charley replied with a smile.

"This is a dance lesson you two, now start dancing!" Professor McGonagall snapped firmly at the two.

Ron gave a start. He tried to lead Charley to the music but only managed to step hard on her foot. He turned bright red as she cursed at him.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Way to go little brother," George said as he and Fred drifted over to the two.

"You know Chuck does need her feet." said Fred.

Half an hour later, Professor McGonagall finally clapped her hands together to call the Gryffindor's attention. She gave them a little speech about the Yule Ball, then sent them on their way. It was a mad rush getting out of the room, but eventually everyone made it.

Fred had dodged George and Lee, neither had noticed him trail off behind them, as they were both too preoccupied with discussing Mad-Eye Moody's latest lesson. He scanned the mob of people flowing out of the classroom, searching for Chuck. She was walking with Angelina, talking so fast it made Fred's brain hurt.

"Hello ladies." he said swooping in behind them.

"Hey Fred." Charley and Angelina said together.

"May I ask a question?" Fred asked.

Angelina and Charley exchanged a weary look.

"Go ahead." Angelina replied wearily.

"How is it that you two can always tell George and I apart?" he asked.

"George doesn't use the term ladies." Charley replied with a grin.

"Shenanigans! He says it all the time." Fred protested.

"Alright, alright, you're just more, well, ostentatious." said Angelina.

Fred cocked his head at them and Charley laughed.

"Big words confuse him." she said patting his shoulder. "It means, you're showy, extravagant, loud." Charley explained.

"I know what it means." Fred said with a pout.

"Alright Fred, we believe you." Angelina laughed. "Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later, I've got a question for Professor Flitwick."

"Bye Angelina." Fred sneered bitterly.

"I'll see you later." Charley said with a laugh.

Charley and Fred continued walking as Angelina made her way in the opposite direction. Charley glanced up at Fred with a small smile. His arms were crossed across his chest and he had a surly look on his face.

"I knew what ostentatious meant." Fred repeated.

"I believe you." Charley laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." said Fred.

He quickened his pace and turned to face her, walking backwards.

"So where are we headed Chuck?" he asked.

"Well I was going back to the common room. I didn't realize it had become a field trip." Charley replied with a grin.

"Two people is hardly a field trip, you need at the very least four people to make it a field trip." Fred replied smartly.

"Oh, I forgot you were the authority on field trips." Charley laughed.

"Darling, I'm the authority on anything you're confused about." Fred winked.

"Fred Weasley, you are so…" Charley paused looking for the right word.

"Amazing?" Fred offered.

"No, bigheaded." said Charley.

"Which only makes me more appealing." said Fred.

"Appalling is more like it. You're going to back right into little Dennis Creevey if you aren't careful." Charley said, her eyes scanning the area behind Fred.

Fred jumped to the side just in time. Dennis looked at the two and let out a timid laugh. First years always seemed to find the Weasley twins hilarious, no matter what they did. Charley just shook her head.

"We're going up stairs now, think you can manage that?" Charley asked.

"I can manage anything love." Fred said.

He tested the stair behind him with his foot, seeing how high it was, then he began ascending the stairs. Charley would have been impressed, except that he was moving at a stagnant pace.

"Fred, I have to be somewhere." Charley said impatiently.

"Oh sure, the common room." he scoffed, focusing on the stair behind him.

"Walk like a normal person please." she said moving to push past him.

He thrust his arms out and held onto both railings, blocking her from moving. She glared up at him and began tapping her foot.

"So this Yule Ball, you going?" Fred asked grinning.

"I don't dance." Charley replied.

"You should go, I mean everyone else will be going. Unless you'd rather spend the evening with the youngins." he said quickly.

"Fine I'll go." Charley sighed heavily.

"Good. You'll be going, I'll be going. That's good." Fred said smiling.

Charley narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't sure what he was playing at. Was he asking her to go with him? Was he planning something? She was about to ask when he cut her off.

"Good chat Chuck, I'll see you later." he said.

Then he bent down, kissed her on the cheek and brushed past her walking back down the stairs. Charley stared after him open mouthed for a long time, even after he had disappeared into the crowd of students.


	12. Misunderstandings, Punishments, Surprise

George stared out at the snow falling lightly outside the window of the common room. Actually, he had been staring at Angelina, who had happened to be conveniently positioned in front of the window. She was chatting to Alicia and Chuck. George couldn't help but stare, she was gorgeous.

"Are you staring at my lady?" Fred asked, shaking George out of his trance.

"Chuck is not your lady Fred." George replied.

"She sure is my lady. Or at least she will be." Fred grinned. "Who are you staring at the then, if you aren't staring at Chuck?"

"The snow." George lied easily.

"Or was it Angelina?" Fred prompted.

George looked up at his twin. There was no lying to him now. George knew that all the signs of embarrassment he normally hid from everyone else, Fred would spot in and instant. So George sighed heavily and nodded.

"I knew it!" Fred exclaimed. "You should ask her to the Yule Ball."

"No," George shook his head, "She's one of my best mates, I'm not going to wreck that."

"It's just a dance Georgie." Fred replied. "Besides, who else are you going to go with?"

"I don't need a date Fred, I'm a lone wolf." George replied with a wink.

"Alright, fair enough." Fred laugh, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Can we please focus on more important things now?" George asked.

"Yes, we need to send this letter to Bagman." Fred said pulling a piece of folded parchment from his pocket.

"Let's go ask Ronald if we can borrow Pig." George nodded standing.

The two walked over to a table, occupied by Harry, Hermione and Ron. George was deep in his head, thinking about what Fred had said. He was asking Ron to borrow Pig, he could hear Fred make some snarky comments, but he wasn't fully there, in the conversation. He vaguely noticed Chuck coming to join them, and he heard Fred start up on the Yule Ball again. Why Fred was so obsessed with the stupid dance he couldn't understand. Then he heard something that snapped him straight back into the conversation. Fred had said Angelina's name.

"You've already asked her?"

It was Ron's voice, George noticed his was looking at Fred incredulously.

"Good point." said Fred.

George was confused as to what was happening. Why was Fred talking about Angelina? Then he watched in horror as Fred turned to Alicia and Angelina.

"Oi! Angelina!" he called across the common room.

"What?" she called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

George glared at his twin. He had clearly lost his marbles. Angelina was glancing over at Fred. She couldn't actually be thinking of saying yes. George looked over at her, silently praying she'd glance his way. Then, ever so slightly, she did. For a split second her eyes met his, then she was looking at Fred again. He was sure no one else in the room had noticed.

"All right, then." she said.

George's heart sunk to the pit of his stomach.

"There you go." Fred was saying to Ron and Harry, "Piece of cake."

Then he stood and yawned, he mumbled something about using a school owl. George nodded and stood to follow. It wasn't until then that he noticed Chuck's face. She looked as angry about as he felt as she glared up at Fred.

"C'mon Chuck, you can come too." Fred said offering her his hand.

"Well thank you for the offer, but I really would rather be anywhere else." she seethed.

She stood so swiftly that her chair toppled over backwards. She made no attempt to pick it up, instead she turned on her heel and stormed off to the girls' dormitory. Fred glanced at George.

"Any idea what her problem is?" Fred asked timidly. George didn't but by the look on Fred's face, he was sure Fred had some inkling.

"Come on Fred, we've got a letter to send." George replied stalking out of the common room.

Fred followed George out of the portrait hole. George walked down the corridor, both hands shoved in his pocket. Fred knew he was in trouble.

"Georgie?" he asked timidly.

George stopped and turned to face his twin glaringly.

"Two things, why would you ask Angelina to the Yule Ball? And what in the name of Merlin did you do to Chuck?" he fumed.

Fred laughed nervously, then cautiously took a few steps closer to George.

"Chuck might have taken some things I said to her and inferred things that I may or may have not meant." Fred explained rapidly.

"That made no sense." said George with a shake of his head.

Fred sighed heavily and clapped his hands, rubbing them together anxiously. George was not going to be happy.

"Well, I asked her if she was going to the Yule Ball, when she said no, I may have suggested to her that she should go." said Fred.

"Fred." George sighed shaking his head.

"But I never asked her to go with me!" Fred said throwing up his hands in defense. "Well, not directly anyways."

"Alright Fred, you messed up. And for that, you're going to have to pay. Now explain to me why you asked Angelina to the Yule Ball not minutes after I expressed to you how I felt about her?" George asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

At this Fred grinned. His eyes turned mischievous, and George knew his asking Angelina had not come about without any thought.

"Ah brother, you were the one who said you didn't want to ask her. Besides, I'm doing you a favor." Fred smirked.

"How exactly?" asked George.

"Well, next time we have a ball you'll think twice about not asking Angelina won't you?" Fred asked smugly.

"I'm going to punch you now." George warned.

Fred stared at George for a split second, testing his brother's warning. George advanced on him and Fred turned and bolted.

"I'm sorry Georgie, but it's for your own good!" he called to George behind him.

"Send the bloody letter you great prat!" George yelled.

Fred threw his hand up in the air, showing George a thumbs up. George stood fuming for a moment, then walked back to the common room. He wouldn't be mad at Fred forever, in fact, the anger was already subsiding. Still, Fred needed to pay for what he had done. When he climbed back into the common room through the portrait hole, he made his way over to Angelina and Alicia and stopped in front of them.

"Alicia, will you do me a favor?" he asked, unable to look Angelina in the eye.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked looking up at him confused.

"Will you go get Chuck for me?" he replied .

She nodded and went off to the girls' dormitory. George crossed his arms and stared off after her impatiently.

"George?" came Angelina's voice.

"Hmm?" he asked turning. He tried to keep his face as straight as possible, she couldn't know how angry he was.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"I am spiffing." he said forcing a smile.

Angelina looked at him skeptically. George knew she wasn't buying it, but he couldn't tell her the truth.

"What do you want George?" Charley had come down the stairs with Alicia trailing behind.

She stopped in front of him and stared angrily with her hands on her hips.

"No Chuck, you don't get to be mad at me." George said sharply, "Lee and I warned you."

Charley sighed and let her arms flop submissively to her sides. She nodded at him somewhat reluctantly.

"Alright, you're right. So what is it?" she asked.

George glanced down at Angelina briefly, then he turned his attention back to Charley. He moved in closer to her.

"You and I are going to the Yule Ball together." he said.

"George, no, I'm not going." she said shaking her head and looking down at her feet.

George took another step closer and lifted her chin forcing their eyes to lock.

"Chuck, you and I are going to the Yule Ball together." he said again, this time with more authority.

She held his gaze for a moment, trying to understand what he was trying to tell her. Then she nodded slowly.

"Alright, I'll go to the Yule Ball with you." she said.

"Good." George smiled.

He kissed her cheek and left through the portrait hole. Charley shook her head in confusion. The Weasley twins were going mad, that's the only conclusion she could come up with.

"Well, this is all utterly insane." Angelina said abruptly.

She passed Charley without so much as a glance and trotted up the stairs to their dormitory. Charley turned to Alicia, who shook her head, apparently just as baffled as Charley was.

"Who are you going with then?" Charley asked, trying to alleviate the tension.

"A Hufflepuff, his name is Blake." Alicia replied.

"Bet there's no drama there." Charley sighed.

"None at all." Alicia smirked.

Charley shook her head and laughed. This Yule Ball was going to cause more madness than it was worth before it was over.

* * *

In the weeks leading up to the Yule Ball, everything had gone back to fairly normal. Fred and George were back to causing shenanigans. Angelina no longer seemed angry with Charley. George could once again look Angelina in the eye. The only thing that hadn't gone back to normal, was Charley and Fred. He had expressed to her that the whole thing had been a misunderstanding, to which she politely asked him to "piss off". They hadn't spoken since.

Fred stood next to his brother on the night of the Yule Ball. They were both looking in the mirror as Lee ran around the room frantically, trying to finish getting ready.

"Ready Georgie?" Fred asked grinning at his brother's reflection.

"If you kiss her, I will punch you." George said to Fred, "And for real this time."

"Yes, I got it." Fred nodded. He looked down at his feet. "You know, I feel badly about Chuck. I hope she isn't too bothered about not going." he said.

It was George's turn to grin at his brother. He had told Chuck to tell Fred she wasn't going after all, and had asked Angelina and Alicia to keep quiet on the fact that he was actually her date. Fred still needed to pay for what he had done, and George couldn't think of any better way.

"I talked to her earlier, she tried to act like she wasn't phased, but I think she is." George replied sadly.

"Bollocks, I messed up." Fred said shaking his head.

"Don't worry brother, she'll forgive you eventually. You're going to have to kiss a lot of arse though." George grinned.

"Alright!" Lee gasped from behind them, "I am ready!"

"Finally." Fred and George said together.

The three boys walked down to the Great Hall and stood amongst the crowd of students. The excitement was tangible as everyone ran around looking for their dates. Lee's date, Katie Bell, was the first to show from their group. George smiled as Lee stepped forward to take her hand, he knew how fond Lee was of her.

"Hey Georgie, its Ange." Fred said with a nod to the stairs a few moments later.

George didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she would spend her night in Fred's arms. But he knew that wouldn't work, he would have to face the facts. So he took a deep breath and turned to face her.

He felt as though his heart had caught in his chest. She looked gorgeous. Her dress was dark red and fit her in all the right places. She had pulled back her hair into a loose bun, a few stray strands fell gently on her neck. She gave George a small smile, then went and stood next to Fred.

"You look stunning Angelina," Fred said, "George doesn't she look stunning?" Fred elbowed George in the ribs.

"Yes, of course, Angelina, you look amazing." George said smiling at her.

"Thank you George." she replied, George could swear she blushed.

"Well then, it seems we're all here, shall we go in?" Fred asked offering his arm to Angelina.

"Oh I don't think so Fred, my date has yet to arrive." George smirked.

Fred stared at him bewildered.

"You said you didn't have one." Fred sputtered.

"Well, I lied." George shrugged.

He looked up at the stairs and smiled, he couldn't have planned her timing better.

"You didn't." Fred breathed.

Fred turned to the stairs and swore under his breath. Charley was descending, looking as beautiful as ever. She wore a lavender colored dress and her hair was pulled half up, while the rest lay in curls down her shoulders.

"I told you, you would be punished." George said into his twins' ear. "Hello, Chuck." he said taking her hand in his.

"Hello George." she beamed.

"I thought you weren't coming." Fred said bitterly.

"I changed my mind." she snapped.

"Let's just go inside." Angelina sighed, pulling Fred into the Great Hall.

* * *

George and Charley sat alone at a table, as far from the dance floor as possible. George was slumped forward over the table, turning a pastry into crumbs. Charley had crossed her arms and the table, resting her head on top of them. Both looked utterly miserable.

"I hate dances." Charley mumbled. She pulled a strand of her hair forward and began examining the ends.

"Tell me about it." George sighed. "Did you want to dance?"

"Merlin no." Charley scoffed.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry? I want you to have a good time." George said setting down the crumbling pastry and turning to face Charley.

She sat up and smiled at him.

"Thanks George, you're fine though." she said patting his arm.

"I feel like I'm ruining your night. You look amazing, you deserve an amazing night." said George, he gave Charley an apologetic look.

"Trust me George, it isn't you that's ruining my night." she said looking out at the dance floor.

George followed her gaze and saw exactly what she was looking at. Angelina and Fred were dancing in quite a vulgar fashion across the floor. Fred was now punishing him, it was a vicious cycle, which he had every intention breaking. He knew Fred would go farther than he would and he couldn't stand the thought of Fred snogging Angelina.

"This whole thing is a mess." Charley sighed.

George glanced over at her for an explanation.

"Well, what I mean is, you really want to be here with Angie, who I'm pretty sure only said yes to Fred to make you jealous. Only now she's angry with me for coming with you, which we only did to get back at Fred. But what really baffles me is, why Fred had to even start all of this in the first place?" Chuck explained in a frantic voice.

She looked up at him, expecting him to say something. Instead she found him staring at her open-mouthed. She raised an eyebrow and he shook his head, then looked at her quizzically.

"I'm sorry, did you say Angelina was trying to make me jealous?" he asked.

Charley's eyes widened, she let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"Did I say that?" she asked shaking her head slowly.

"Yes." George nodded.

"Well, its obvious isn't it? I mean, you didn't honestly think she fancied Fred?" she asked, "Did you?"

"Why not? You do?" George smirked.

"No George, I don't." Charley shook her head.

"Then why are you so angry with him? He never technically asked you to be his date from what I hear." George asked crossing his arms.

"I'm angry because he led me to believe that that would be the situation, then he just bailed on me for someone else." she replied heatedly, "And George, I do not like getting bailed on." she poked him firmly in the chest with each word.

"Alright, alright." George laughed. "I won't bail on you."

"You will absolutely bail on me, but only because I'm letting you." Charley smiled.

"What are you going on about?" George asked.

"We're going to get you with Angelina." Charley said beaming.

"Chuck no, I don't think that's such a good idea." George said quickly.

"She is out there, dancing with your ruddy twin, because you are too much of a scardey cat to do anything about your feelings for her." Charley spat.

George looked down at her, then turned his attention to Fred and Angelina. A slow song had begun playing, they were moving in closer, Fred was touching her waist. George's fingers clenched into fists beside him, Chuck was right. He looked down at her, ready to ask her plan. Instead he found she was offering him her hand.

"Shall we dance?" she asked with a sly grin.

"We shall." he replied taking her hand.

* * *

"You promised that once he saw us dancing together he'd break it up. You weren't lying to me were you Fred?" Angelina asked of Fred as they began to slow dance.

She was angry, Fred could tell. Apparently he had put a little more faith in his brother than he should have. He thought for sure once George had seen them gyrating across the dance floor he would break it up immediately. Instead he and Chuck had moped across the room, forcing Fred to think of new antics.

It wasn't until Fred was wrapping his arms around Angelina's waist that George actually moved. Fred watched as he and Chuck made their way to the dance floor. He grinned at his dancing partner, knowing this was it.

"They're on their way." he said in her ear.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, a faint blush hidden in her cheeks. Then her face broke into a large smile.

"Oi, Fred, do you mind if I cut in?" George asked his twin.

"Not at all brother," Fred said releasing Angelina. "But whoever shall I dance with?" Fred said looking suggestively towards Charley.

Angelina and George were lost to them. They were smiling at each other in a ridiculous fashion, Fred thought they looked quite goofy. Needless to say, they hadn't heard Fred's comment.

"So what do you say Chuck?" Fred asked offering his hand.

She looked down at, then up at him, and then she began laughing. She was laughing at him, uncontrollably. Fred's ears reddened.

"I'm sorry, you want me to dance with you?" she asked between giggles.

"Yeah." he replied sourly.

"Nope, I'm going to bed." she said patting him on the shoulder.

She turned and began to walk away. Fred, not knowing quite what else to do, followed her like a lost puppy. Charley stopped abruptly and turned around to face him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not just going to roam the Ball alone." Fred shrugged.

Charley sighed and glared up at him.

"Why don't you go find a Beauxbatons girl to snog. They all seem to be your type." she suggested.

Fred considered her for a moment. Then shook his head.

"No, I think I'd have more fun with you." he smirked.

"Well, fine, but I'm not staying here another moment. So you better thing of something for us to do, and quick." she said placing a hand on her hip.

He stood for a moment, looking down confused, then he looked up at her with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, I've got an idea." Fred said grabbing her wrist.

* * *

Fred led her up to the seventh floor, where they wandered down the corridor. He seemed to be looking for something. When he couldn't find it he dragged her back down the hall.

"What are we doing?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm looking for a closet, George and I hid from Filch there once, we left a stash for firewhiskey in there." he said with a devilish glint in his eye.

"Oh, so you plan on getting me drunk tonight?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"That was the plan," he said absent mindedly, "I can never find it on the first go around." he said dragging her back.

"Fred. Is this it?" she asked stopping in front of a small door.

He turned and caught sight of the door.

"You're brilliant Chuck." he said beaming down at her.

"Well I do try." she replied curtsying.

He laughed and led her into the broom closet. The box of firewhiskey stood in the corner, just as full as he and George had left it last. They only used it on important occasions. He grabbed a bottle and popped it open.

"It seems bigger than it did last time." he said glancing around the room.

He took a swig from the bottle, then handed it off to Chuck.

"Also, I don't remember that bed being here?" he said glancing at the comfy looking bed behind Charley.

She turned and smiled.

"Oh good, I'm so sleepy." she said hopping up on top of it.

She took a drink of firewhiskey, then patted the bed next to her. Fred took the invitation, quite surprised. He hadn't realized Chuck had suddenly forgiven him. Apparently Chuck became less angry when she was tired.

"I must say, this is rather bizarre though." he said glancing around the room, "I'm sure there wasn't a bed when George and I hid here."

"Well, you were probably too scared to even think on it." Charley shrugged passing him the bottle.

Fred nodded, taking a drink. He thought back to the teeny broom closet he and George had found. They had been practically on top of each other, there was no way a bed could have fit in it.

"Look Fred, its Hogwarts, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a swimming pool hidden some where." Charley said with a laugh.

Fred joined in her laughter. She was right, it didn't matter. And the more drinks he took of firewhiskey, the less anything mattered.

Hours later Fred awoke, he was groggy and his head was pounding. There was a light pressure on his chest and he glanced down realizing it was Chuck. He smiled, then tried to remember exactly how they had fallen asleep. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Morning." he smiled.

"Morning." she replied returning his smile.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked running a hand through his hair. "I sort of remember playing spin the bottle, did I kiss the wall?"

Charley laughed, then stopped dead. He heard her intake a sharp breath. A rush of images flooded into Fred's brain. They had kissed, definitely. He had fumbled with her dress, she had unbuttoned his shirt.

"Fred," she said in a small voice, "are you naked?"

Then Fred remembered everything. The night suddenly became extremely clear. There was no denying what had happened, that was certain.

"Sure am." Was the only thing Fred could possibly think to say.


	13. Hogsmede and a Distraction

The beginning weeks of January had passed, without much change for George. He had wanted so desperately to kiss Angelina the night of the Yule Ball, but the timing had never been right. He had missed his window of opportunity, and the two had gone back to normal.

They were at breakfast one morning; Fred sat next to George frantically finishing his paper for Charms. Lee was on the other side of George, making a scrambled egg mountain. Angelina and Charley came into the Great Hall together and sat across from the boys.

"We have a Hogsmede trip this weekend." Angelina said, eyeing George.

George smiled and nodded.

"We do?" Fred asked looking up from his paper.

"Yeah, George, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the Three Broomstick's with me." Angelina asked quickly.

Fred raised an eyebrow at his brother and grinned. George stared at Angelina, open-mouthed, he couldn't form words. Charley, sensing danger gave him a swift kick under the table, which shook him.

"Yes, yeah, absolutely." George stammered.

"Great." Angelina beamed.

"Well Lee, Charley, I guess it's just the three of us." Fred said to Lee and Charley, patting his brother on the back.

"Nope, it's just you and Chuck; I'm spending the trip with Katie." Lee said, trying and failing to hide his excitement.

Fred and Charley looked at each other horrorstruck. Charley shook her head slightly and Fred began laughing nervously.

"Well, alright then Charley, we can go to Zonko's and stuff." Fred said hastily, not making eye contact with her.

"Yes, that will be good." Charley replied, suddenly preoccupied with her hands.

George raised an eyebrow at Angelina; she looked just as puzzled as he did. Lee shrugged at the two and went back to his egg tower.

"Since when do you call Chuck, Charley, Fred?" Lee asked absentmindedly.

Fred half laughed, half scoffed at his friend.

"It's her name, she likes it." he said.

"Just seems formal to me." Lee shrugged.

"I don't mind, I don't mind in the slightest." Charley said quickly.

"See, Charley doesn't mind!" Fred exclaimed, "Charley will you please pass me the salt?" he asked, again avoiding eye contact.

"Oh yes, of course." she said lifting the salt and gingerly passing it his way.

His fingers brushed hers and both snatched their hands away, the salt fell to the table, spilling across the surface.

"Bad luck!" Charley said scooping up some and tossing it over her shoulder.

George narrowed his eyes at the two. Charley was moving frantically, trying to clean the mess up, apparently forgetting she had magic on her side. Fred was bright red, a sight George rarely saw. They were both laughing awkwardly, trying to break some sort of tension. Angelina had also noticed the strange behavior.

And then it dawned on George. Neither had returned to their beds the night of the Yule Ball. They were acting all too formal with each other, avoiding eye contact, and most importantly the smallest touch seemed to send them into a frenzy of embarrassment.

George gasped, then turned to Fred, with wild eyes.

"You slept together!" George whispered furiously.

"What are you talking about?" Fred practically screeched.

Charley was staring at the two horrified. Angelina was nodding as if this recent development made perfect sense. Lee had abandoned his egg mountain and was watching the scene unfold with a broad grin across his face.

"You slept together." George repeated again, this time a bit more calmly.

"George, please, keep your voice down." Charley said frantically.

"Well," Lee said looking from Fred to Charley, "Was it good?"

Charley groaned and dropped her head to the table, hiding her face in her arms. Fred began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What? It's a valid question." Lee said chuckling.

"Er, well, the thing is," Fred stammered awkwardly.

"We don't remember!" Charley said miserably lifting her head.

"How can you not remember?" George asked looking baffled.

Charley's head was bent in embarrassment. Fred, who hadn't stopped laughing, took a large breath and tried to control himself. He felt bad for allowing Charley to do most of the talking.

"We were a little bit under the influence." he said trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Wow…just wow." Was all George could manage to say.

"I'm going to go." Charley said, gathering her things and storming out.

Fred eyed George anxiously. George was glaring at him, nothing less than what he'd expected. Angelina sighed and stood, Lee followed her after taking a giant bite of his eggs.

"You have to fix this Fred." Said George.

"I know." Fred nodded.

The two packed up their things and left the Great Hall. They began the trek to their Transfigurations class. Outside of the Great Hall George turned to Fred with a cheeky grin.

"Really though, how was it?" he asked.

Fred's face broke into an identical grin.

"Can't say I didn't enjoy it." He said with a wink.

George's grin faded and he hit Fred across the back of his head.

"Oi! You asked!" Fred shot rubbing his head gingerly.

"Yeah well, I didn't think it would be weird…I was wrong." George replied beginning to walk again.

Fred followed George to Transfigurations with a sour look upon his face. When they entered the classroom George took a seat next to Angelina and Fred, seeing there was no other viable option, took a seat next to Charley. She sighed and turned her head away from him, blocking him with a curtain of dark curls.

"Well, that was awkward this morning wasn't it?" Fred asked tentatively.

"Fred, we aren't talking about this." Charley replied, not moving to look at him.

"We should." Said Fred.

"We aren't, end of discussion." Charley whispered angrily as Professor McGonagall entered the classroom.

Fred listened to Professor McGonagall prattle on about the lesson for a few moments, completely distracted.

"Okay, but I have to know, was it good for you?" Fred asked finally.

"Fred!" Charley shrieked.

"Is there something you two would like to share with the class?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

"No not at all." Charley replied in a high voice.

Fred snickered as her cheeks flushed. Professor McGonagall gave the two a lingering glare, and then went back to her lesson. Charley punched Fred in the arm and stared at him angrily.

"Yeah okay, but now things are back to normal." He grinned.

Charley shook her head in annoyance, but smiled nonetheless. Fred turned his head to George and gave him a wink, telling him that he had fixed it. George nodded in reply. Now George could go back to focusing on more important things, like his trip to Hogsmede with Angelina.

* * *

Charley woke up early on the Saturday morning of the Hogsmede trip. Not of her own free will of course, but to the sound of Angelina rushing around the girls' dormitory getting ready. Charley immediately recognized that Angelina was going crazy. There was a pile of clothes at the edge of Angelina's bed, shoes were thrown about the floor, and Angelina was cursing at her reflection in the mirror as she tried to make sense of her tangled hair.

"Whoa Ange, it's just George." Charley said swinging her legs over the side of her bed. She stood and stretched her arms above her head.

"Oh what do you know?" Angelina shot angrily.

Charley glanced at her friend. Angelina's reflection was glaring at her, she was still trying to fix her hair.

"Okay, you're nervous." Charley replied tentatively. "Maybe I can help you?" she offered.

"I don't need help from you. You wake up with your hair looking bloody perfect; you wouldn't know the first thing about hair!" Angelina snapped.

"Er, okay, I'll just go get ready in the bathroom." Charley said grabbing a change of clothes.

She scuttled out of the room with Angelina's glaring eyes on her.

Fred hopped down the stairs from the boys' dormitory into the common room, after being kicked out by a very apprehensive George. Fred had only been trying to give his brother advice, good things like: "Compliment her with an insult" or "Don't forget the rubbers". George didn't seem to think his advice was funny, however.

Charley was sitting on a couch watching Lee pace the floor. Fred rarely got jealous, but seeing his twin and their best friend getting ready for dates, made him sort of wish he was going on one as well. Sort of. He shook his head and laughed the thought off.

"What's going on here?" he asked flopping into the seat next to Charley.

"Young Lee Jordan here is about to wet himself I think." Charley replied gesturing to the panicked boy in front of them.

"Am not!" Lee protested, "I'm just nervous."

"Dating makes people crazy." Charley laughed.

"Tell me about it, George didn't think I had one worthy piece of advice this morning, when clearly they were all gems." Fred agreed.

"I'm sure they were." Charley said sarcastically.

"I resent that."

"Anyways, Angelina is going mental. She destroyed our room, nearly bit my head off, then glared me into the bathroom." Said Charley.

"And just look at this fellow." Fred said nodding towards Lee.

Lee stopped and turned to face the two.

"Well, aren't you two just so high and mighty. No dates for Fred and Chuck, they're above that. They'll just shag in a broom closet and be done with it!" he said.

"Oi, it wasn't a broom closet!" Fred replied indignantly.

Charley rested her hand on Fred's chest to calm him, then looked up at Lee with a smirk.

"Yes, we did shag, when was the last time you got any?" she asked.

Lee stammered for a moment.

"That's what I thought." Charley said with a satisfied grin.

"Well, if you ask me, I think you're both idiots. You two obviously have feelings for each other, address them." Lee said crossing his arms.

Charley calmly turned to Fred, who raised an eyebrow, but followed her lead.

"Fred, I am addressing the fact that we had sex…in some sort of broom closet. It was a one-time deal, we were drunk, careless, and I'm not even really sure if it was good. Do you have anything else to add?" she asked.

"Er…nope you pretty much summed it up." Fred said after a moment.

"Satisfied?" Charley asked Lee.

Lee was satisfied. In trying to prove him wrong, Charley had instead proved him right. She must've not thought anything of Fred's hesitation. Or maybe she did, but was choosing to ignore it. Either way, Fred had hesitated. The sex had in fact been good for Fred, Lee knew. Fred had told him and George in private. But more than that, Fred had feelings for Chuck. He had yet to admit that part to anyone, including even himself.

"I am satisfied, thank you." Lee said smirking.

"Hey Lee, you ready?" Katie Bell had come downstairs, ready for their trip to Hogsmede.

Lee turned and smiled at her.

"Yes, let's go." He nodded.

"They grow up so fast don't they dear?" Charley asked Fred, pretending to cry.

He grinned and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh yes Pookie Pie, they do." He nodded.

"Have fun kids!" Charley yelled as Katie and Lee exited through the portrait hole laughing.

"But not too much!" Fred winked.

"Oh Darling, Lee is such a good boy, we did a fine job." Charley said to Fred.

"Yes, Pookie, we did." Fred said in a fatherly voice, "But, Schnookums, I do have one thing to ask."

"What is it Boo Boo?" Charley asked.

"Are you sure the boy is mine?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow.

"And to think, it only took you sixteen years to figure it out." Charley said patting Fred's knee.

"I want a divorce Bunny." Fred said crossing his arms.

"That's nice Teddy Bear, but let's do not be silly. Do you really think you'll be able to do better?" Charley laughed mockingly.

"You're right Kitten, I'm not worthy." Fred replied.

"What are you two doing?" George asked coming downstairs.

"Oh look Pudding! Georgie is here." Fred exclaimed.

"Oh Pumpkin, he is definitely yours." Said Charley.

"Well of course, he looks just like me." Fred said haughtily.

"You two are barmy." George sighed shaking his head.

Angelina came downstairs shortly after George and stopped at the foot of the stairs. Charley smiled, she had fixed her hair.

"Hey Ange." George said beaming.

She smiled too. Neither moved they just stood frozen, smiling at each other. Charley and Fred exchanged a glance.

"Er, shouldn't you two get going?" Charley asked softly.

They both jumped and looked at her. Angelina narrowed her eyes at her, angrily. Charley shrunk back against the couch, she didn't know what she had done to make Angelina so angry with her.

"Yeah, let's go." George nodded towards the portrait hole. Clearly he hadn't noticed any sort of unpleasantness.

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was busy and bustling with customers. George and Angelina had picked a rather private booth towards the back of the crowded pub. They had seen Lee and Katie walking the streets of Hogsmede, but since neither couple wanted to talk long they parted ways quickly.

Their conversation had been flowing quite well, George thought. It was easy talking with her. They had been friends and teammates for so long, but George had always fancied her. He had always been worried about how Fred would react had he pursued someone. That was what had always held him back with Angelina. But now that they were older and Fred seemed to be distracted with Chuck, he hoped things could be different.

"I still can't believe Chuck and Fred shagged." Angelina shook her head with a laugh.

George laughed as well and took a swig of his butterbeer.

"I can." He said. "I swear, if they end up together the world will implode."

Angelina cocked her head to one side, and then dropped her eyes to her mug. She began to gently drag her finger around its rim.

"George, do you love her?" she asked after a moment.

George nearly choked on his butterbeer from shock. He looked up at her wide eyed and thoroughly confused.

"Have you gone mental?" he asked.

"It's a valid question Weasley." She said crossing her arms, "I mean you almost had a heart attack when you found out they slept together. I literally thought you were going to strangle him."

George shook his head slowly, not believing what he was hearing.

"Angelina, I do not love Chuck." He said firmly.

"Well, can you explain it then?" she asked.

George thought for a moment. He considered his feelings for Chuck, thought about why he had reacted the way he had and then he looked up at Angelina and smiled.

"Yeah, I can." He nodded.

"Alright, go." Angelina replied.

"The thing about Chuck is this; I met and became friends with her before any of my brothers had a chance to fall in love with her. I was her friend through some really difficult stuff this summer and she's become like a sister to me. I feel very protective of her and sometimes even a little responsible for her. I brought her into my family.

The reason I reacted the way I did is simple, Chuck and Fred are not right for each other. I know that, they know that, everyone knows that. Fred will probably hurt her, there's even the possibility she'll hurt him, and I do not want to see that happen." George finished, he took another sip of his butterbeer and watched Angelina take in all that he said.

"Fair enough." Angelina said after a minute or two, "But George, you know it isn't really your place to get involved."

"Yeah, I do, and that kills me. There is no doubt in my mind that they will eventually form some sort of relationship and I just know it won't end pretty." George said with a shake of his head.

He glanced up at Angelina; she was giving him a sympathetic look. He smiled at her.

"Enough talk of those two. Want to go to Honeydukes?" George asked.

Angelina grinned as well and nodded. The two stood and as they left The Three Broomsticks, George took Angelina's hand in his.

* * *

It had been over an hour since their friends had left for Hogsmede and Fred and Chuck were still seated in front of the fireplace. Fred's head was in Charley's lap, she played with his hair as they spoke.

"You do realize that in the time we've spent arguing about whether or not to go to Hogsmede you probably could have finished all your work?" Fred asked looking up at Charley.

"Yes, I do, but you laid down on me, obstructing much of my movement." She replied.

He sat up quickly.

"Well, Chuck, if you're so stressed about it then you should probably just do it." He shrugged.

"Why couldn't you have come to that conclusion an hour ago?" she groaned standing.

She made to go upstairs and grab her things, but a cough from Fred stopped her. She turned to face him. Fred was looking up at her with sad eyes.

"You're really going to make me go alone?" he whimpered.

"Can I be honest with you?" she asked sitting back down.

"Always." He grinned.

"I really don't want to go to Hogsmede. I still have to write three papers before Monday, I'm failing Astronomy and to top it all off Angelina is mad at me for no reason. I'm stressed and in a foul mood. I'd be no fun anyways." Charley rambled.

"You need a de-stresser Chuck, something to take your mind off of all this stuff." Fred said leaning back against the sofa.

Charley stared at him. He was right, that was exactly what she needed.

"Say, Fred, I just had a thought." Charley began slowly.

"Ooh do tell." Fred said grinning

"Well, I don't remember much from the night of the Yule Ball, but I do remember feeling remember having a rotten time at the actual dance, but after we, well you know, I felt loads better, like a weight had been lifted…until I realized what had just happened that is." Said Charley.

Fred looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Not following." He said.

Charley moved so that she was resting on her knees. She glanced at Fred for a moment, and then placed her hand at the nape of his neck. She pulled him into a deep kiss. When they broke apart he was staring at her shocked.

"Let's do it again." Charley said with a half -smile.

"I'm sorry, you want to get drunk and shag again?" Fred said laughing in disbelief.

Charley nodded and kissed him again, this time pulling him on top of her. He was having a hard time thinking straight with their lips intertwined and her body underneath his.

"Yes, but without the getting drunk bit." Charley said.

Fred shook his head and pulled away. He looked down at her, not quite sure what was happening. She smiled up at him innocently.

"What if it wasn't the sex, what if it was the firewhiskey that made you feel so good Chuck?" he asked.

"Would you really rather test that option?" Charley asked narrowing her eyes at him.

Fred beamed, and then kissed her again.

"No you're right." He said quickly.

"Wait, wait, we can't do it here, the children." Charley said as he began kissing her neck.

"That makes no sense. Are you referring to the other Gryffindors who inhabit this area?" Fred smirked.

She sat up, pushing him off her.

"Not here," she said sternly.

"The boys' dormitory, they won't be back for hours." Fred said grabbing her hand and leading her to the stairs.

She stopped as they began to ascend the staircase. Fred groaned and turned to face her.

"What now?" he whined.

"This is a one-time thing, no strings attached. After this we go back to being just Chuck and Fred, got it?" she asked sharply.

"Yes." Fred nodded vigorously, "Well, except now it's a two-time thing." He said.

"Fred!" Charley growled.

"Technicalities really." He said shaking his head, "Let's go." He said pulling on her impatiently.

She smiled and with that followed him straight up to the boys' dorm.


	14. A Complete Mess

Fred and George sat in the common room pouring over the newest prototype of their Puking Pastilles. They were so close they could taste it, but they weren't quite there yet. Lee was sitting at the table with them, with his head on the table, moping. After three months of holding hands, cuddling, and sneaking off to snog, Katie had decided that they worked better as just friends. Although pretty much everyone had seen it coming, Lee hadn't and he still wasn't ready to accept it.

Charley and Angelina climbed in through the portrait hole and walked over to the boys. Charley sat next to Lee and patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. As Angelina passed George, she swooped down and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and returned her greeting with a real kiss.

"Hello ladies," Fred said looking up at them.

Angelina sat next to George, who absentmindedly placed a hand on her knee. She pulled out a piece of parchment and her Potions book and began writing. The others had gotten used to George and Angelina's small public displays of affection. They had been a little taken aback at first, seeing as the two hadn't given them any warning. They had just come in one night holding hands and giggling like only two people who had just begun dating could, but after a while, it seemed like they'd always been that way.

"So what are you up to?" Charley asked.

"Secrets," Fred winked.

Charley smirked at him and turned her attention to her bag, pulling out her Transfigurations book. Fred watched her as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She was still smiling as she began to write her paper on human transfiguration. Fred knew she knew he was watching her. Being shag buddies with someone gave a person that sort of insight.

Their "one-time" had turned into two times, then three, and pretty soon they couldn't say how many times it had been. It wasn't easy being someone's shag buddy, as Fred had found out shortly after they had started. Chuck had all these rules, well only three, but they were becoming increasingly hard for Fred to follow.

Rule number one was "No one finds out", which basically meant they had to continuously come up with fresh and believable ideas to get out of things and into bed together. The second was "No cuddling", this rule also had about a million sub-rules that basically allowed for no physical contact other than, well, shagging. Fred had originally thought this one would be easy to follow, he had certainly never fancied himself the cuddling type, but soon he found himself longing to just hold her. On top of that felt a growing need to be close to her all the time. He started going out of his way to do simple things like walk beside her or sit next to her in their classes.

Then there was rule number three. If Fred had been truly honest with himself, he would've known that he would never have been able to abide by rule number three and he wouldn't have agreed to it in the first place. Rule number three was "No feelings". Fred realized that he had probably already broken that rule long before it had ever been made. Charley seemed to be having no problems with any of these rules of course, which only drove Fred crazier. He was beginning to feel like a love sick girl.

George said something to him about the pastilles, but he wasn't really paying attention. Instead he was watching Charley as she read, trying to be as subtle as possible. He didn't need any one sitting at the table to notice, least of all Chuck.

"Fred, did you hear what I said?" George asked, shaking Fred out of his trance.

"Yeah, yeah," Fred nodded, "Er….no actually."

Charley looked up meeting his gaze with a knowing smile. Fred got the distinct impression that she was teasing him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fred, I need you to focus," George sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Fred replied, "I'm just trying to remember what I did with my Potions book, we have Potions next and I can't walk into that class without it."

George raised an eyebrow at his twin.

"Weren't you and Charley studying potions last night?" Lee asked.

"You know what, we were!" Fred exclaimed, "Chuck, you can probably help me find it," he said cocking his head towards the boys' dormitory.

"Yeah, I think I remember where you left it," Charley said standing.

"Oh good, we'll be right back then," said Fred, his eyes never leaving Chuck.

George, Angelina and Lee watched as the two ran up the stairs as fast as they could. George laughed and shook his head.

"I can't believe they actually think they're being secretive," he said.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Oh c'mon Lee, you haven't noticed?" Angelina asked.

Lee shook his head and shrugged.

"They've been shagging for months now," said George.

Lee jumped and looked at them disgusted.

"How do you know?" he asked, horrified.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Angelina asked, "They sneak out of class all the time, they come back from being alone looking disheveled." Angelina listed.

"Not to mention Fred can't stand being away from her for any amount of time," George finished.

Lee stared at them both for a minute shaking his head.

"Ridiculous, Fred and Charley are upstairs shagging and you two have started finishing each other's sentences!" Lee exclaimed standing. He stormed out of the portrait hole.

"I don't know where he's going; we've got Potions in thirty minute," George said.

Angelina smiled and gave him a kiss.

* * *

"Chuck, I need to talk to you," Fred said as Charley bent down to kiss him. He was laying in his bed, with Charley straddling a top him.

"Now?" she asked unbuttoning her shirt.

"Yes," He replied.

Charley continued to unbutton her shirt, ignoring him. Fred sighed as she pulled her shirt off, how was he supposed to talk to her rationally when she was in her bra? When she moved to take that off, he knew he had to stop her or else he'd be gone.

"Chuck wait," he said grabbing her hands.

She looked down at him confused.

"What's the matter Fred?" she asked cocking her head to one side.

"You're so cute," he laughed absentmindedly. She hit his chest.

"No, compliments Fred," she said glaring at him.

"New rule?"

"Yes, new rule," she nodded.

Fred sat up and rested his back against the wall. Charley moved off of him and crossed her legs. She looked half angry half confused.

"Chuck, I'm done with rules," he said firmly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"I'm done with the rules. I've already broken nearly all of them," he answered.

"You're joking right? You can't possibly be serious." Charley shook her head.

"Chuck, I am completely serious. I have developed feelings for you, strong ones," he said grinning.

"You're an idiot," Charley said putting her shirt back on. She stood and walked towards the door. Fred jumped up and followed.

"You have feelings for me too Chuck," he said just as she was about to open the door.

She turned to face him, crossing her arms.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that?" she asked.

"Well, it's this thing you do after we've shagged, after we've put our clothes back on, but just before you leave. You didn't do it in the beginning, but you've started doing it lately and I know it means something," he replied.

"And what's that?" she asked, humoring him.

"You kiss me," he replied simply.

Her face turned bright red.

"I don't," she whispered shaking her head.

"Actually you do. You give me a goodbye kiss after every time," he grinned.

Charley glared at him, then turned and walked out the door, slamming it hard behind her. Fred threw on a shirt and ran after her, but by the time he had reached the common room she had already disappeared. Whether she had left through the portrait hole or gone up to the girls' dormitory he didn't know.

George sat at the table, alone now, watching his brother with raised eyebrows. Fred sat down next to him and let his head drop to the table.

"What is going on Fred?" George asked.

"Chuck and I have been shagging like mad," he mumbled.

"Other than the obvious I meant."

Fred shot up, looking at his brother in shock.

"You knew?" Fred moaned.

"Of course I knew, I'm pretty sure the whole school knew."

Fred's head once again dropped to the table, this time with more force. He groaned in agony.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" George asked.

"We started sleeping together because it was fun and whenever one of us had a bad day it was a good way to relieve stress. But then Chuck started coming up with all these rules so that we wouldn't get attached," Fred stopped here and looked up at his brother, "But I got attached Georgie, I got real attached."

"Of course you got attached you bloody fool!" George exclaimed "I suppose you told her and that is what caused this?"

Fred nodded miserably.

"Boy Fred, you really stepped in it."

"Thanks heaps," Fred glared at his brother.

"Your big mistake here Fred, is thinking you'd be able to have sex with her without getting attached. Shagging a girl without feelings getting in the way is easy. Shagging the same girl multiple times without feelings getting involved is loads trickier. Especially when you've already had feelings for said girl."

"So you don't think telling her was a mistake then?"

"Heaven's no, it's the first honest thing you've done regarding Chuck," George replied. "Unfortunately she didn't find it as charming as you thought she would and she is angry with you. That is something you're going to have to try and fix."

"I sure do a lot of 'fixing' with Chuck," Fred sighed.

"Is she worth it?"

"Of course she's worth it," Fred said without skipping a beat.

George grinned and patted his brother on his shoulder.

"Well, then, it shouldn't be too hard for you to figure it out," George said, "Now let's go, we're go to be late to potions if we don't get a move on."

"When did you become the smart twin?" Fred asked as the two exited through the portrait hole.

"Fred," George scoffed, "I have always been the smart twin."

* * *

Charley's leg shook nervously, hitting the desk, as she waited for Fred to enter the classroom. She knew he'd have to sit next to her. She had hoped that maybe she could get Lee to take Fred's seat, but apparently Lee had decided to skive off Potions for the day. So she waited, her heart pounding, her stomach churning.

She considered what Fred had said. Had she actually been giving him goodbye kisses? The idea didn't seem as farfetched as she'd originally thought. They had been dancing around each other for months now, was it finally getting serious? Charley had been spending an awfully large amount of time with Fred and she found herself to be thoroughly enjoying it. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd begun to enjoy Fred as more than a friend though.

The real problem was, there was no way for Charley to be sure with Fred. He was so flighty, one minute Chuck was the girl of his dreams, the next he only had eyes for Alicia Spinnet, and he was always flirting with any girl from Beauxbatons that passed his way. Charley simply didn't trust him and with good reason. On top of all this was there was still Charlie. Chuck had done an awfully good job of pretending she was over him, but if she truly was she couldn't tell.

Fred came in and sat down next to her. He didn't say a word as he unpacked his things, but he did give her a few sideways glances. He opened his mouth to say something when Professor Snape swept into the classroom, looking especially annoyed.

He told them all to turn to page one-hundred and thirty of their Potions books and to get started. It was an Elixir to Induce Euphoria. Charley began working quickly, completely ignoring Fred's presence. Fred however moved closer to Charley, glancing down at her.

"Chuck, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I bet." Charley replied, crushing a bit of Graphorn horn into powder, and then sliding it into her cauldron.

"Well, I am and I don't really know what else you'd like me to say."

Charley put down her things and turned face him. She had a hand on her hip, Fred knew she meant business.

"All I want from you is a little bit of honesty. I never know what's true and what isn't coming out of your mouth," she said.

"But I am being honest Chuck," Fred replied pleadingly, "That's the thing, I'm being completely honest."

Her eyes searched his for a moment, but she couldn't find what she was looking for, the truth. Or maybe she didn't want to find, maybe she was scared.

"Fred, you have given me absolutely no reason to trust you and every single reason I can think of not to," she said sadly.

Fred opened his mouth to say something, when Professor Snape, stopped him dead. Neither had noticed Snape come up to observe their work.

"Well, this does seem touching, but it is neither the time nor place for such things, ten points each from Gryffindor," he said with a greasy grin, "Now, let's see, Mr. Weasley go trade places with Mr. Summeby."

Fred packed up his things angrily and stormed to the back of the classroom, where the Hufflepuff Kyle Summerby was sitting. Kyle looked at Fred confused, as he listened to Fred's explanation of why Kyle had to move.

"I'm so sorry to split you from your precious Weasley," Snape said in a mocking tone, "Maybe now you'll do some actual work, not that I'd expect anything remotely decent from someone who's such a poor excuse for a student."

He began to walk away, but Charley had had enough. Today was not her day and Snape had royally ticked her off.

"Excuse me, Professor," she said loudly. Snape turned to her his eyebrows raised, "I'm sorry, Sir, but I was just wondering, do you treat all your best students as poorly as you treat me?" she asked.

"What makes you think you're one of my best students?" Snape asked seething.

"I don't think I'm one of your best students," she replied innocently, "I know I am. Potions has always been my strongest subject, I actually enjoyed it until I met you."

The room was dead silent as the students watched for Snape's reaction. Charley's heart sank as Snape's lips curled into a vicious smile.

"That's so interesting that you say that, Miss Rook," he said emphasizing her last name, "I was at school with your father and he had knack for Potions as well."

Charley looked at Snape horrified.

"Let's see, what was his name again?" Snape said stroking his chin.

"Please don't," Charley begged.

"Ah yes, Augustus Rookwood. That's it," Snape said. "I haven't heard from him in a while, what has your dear father been up to?"

"Lay off!" George shouted, but Snape ignored him.

"Silly me, he's been in Azkaban since the fall of The Dark Lord, his master," Snape's eyes gleamed with triumph.

The entire class was watching Charley now. Tears ran down her face and the only thing she could think to do was bolt out of the classroom, leaving even her books behind. George glanced back at Fred, he was fuming. Then in a heartbeat he jumped up and ran after her.

* * *

Fred glanced up and down the corridor, but Chuck was nowhere to be seen. Instinctively Fred knew exactly where she'd be. He ran out of castle and down to the lake, where sure enough, Chuck sat huddled into a little ball near the water's edge.

Fred walked slowly over to her, not wanting to scare her. She looked up at him upon hearing his footsteps and stood glaring at him.

"Go away Fred," she said tearfully.

"Chuck, wait," Fred began to take a step closer, but she just backed away.

"I don't want to shag," she shot crossing her arms.

"I'm not here for that Charley,"

"And I don't want to date you ,"

"I'm not here for that either," he said.

"Well then why are you here?" Charley shouted.

Fred slowly took another step towards her, she didn't move this time. He took another one and another until he was right in front of her. Then he reached out and pulled her into him.

"I'm here to do this," he said holding her.

She broke in his arms and began sobbing violently. He sat down with her and let her cry into him. After a few moments he moved to stroke her hair.

"I'm so sorry Chuck" he whispered.

He wanted to say things to make her feel better; to reassure her that none of her true friends would think differently of her. But it wasn't what she needed at the moment. What she needed was to cry and so Fred would let her do just that.

Fred held her for what seemed like hours, his heart broke for her. But finally she lifted her head and wiped her eyes.

"I don't think I have any tears left," she said with a halfhearted laugh.

Fred smiled sadly and kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe he did that to you," he said after a moment.

"I can't talk about that right now Fred, I just…I can't even think about," Charley shook her head as tears began to form in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry," Fred said pulling her into him again. "You know, things were so much easier last summer back at the Burrow, before all of this."

"You mean back when you hated my guts?" Charley asked. Fred could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah, back then. I think I'll go back to hating you," Fred teased.

"Don't you dare Fred Weasley," Charley demanded.

"Alright, alright," Fred sighed playfully.

Charley sat up and smiled at him, his heart skipped a beat.

"I've got an idea," she said.

"What is your idea?"

"Let's try the whole, friend thing. You know, no shagging, no kissing, no flirting. Just friends, like me and George or you and…" Charley thought for a moment, "Lee," she said finally.

"Are you implying I can only be friends with males?" Fred asked.

"I'm implying that all of the girls you happen to be friends with, you can also be linked to romantically," Charley smirked.

"Fair observation," Fred said.

Fred looked down at Chuck. She shivered as a gust of wind blew past them. He thought about summer and the year and how much Charley had gone through in such a short amount of time. He would not allow himself to be the cause of anymore of Chuck's pain. There was only one option. Fred wrapped an arm around Chuck's shoulder.

"Friends it is," he said pulling her close to him.

"Thanks Fred," she smiled and dropped her head to his shoulder.


	15. A Beginning and An End

The air at Hogwarts became frantic and excited as the month of June began. Exams were coming up; the library became more and more crowded as students began to file in to study. Then of course there was the third and final task approaching quick. For the students and much of the staff it was basically the highlight of conversation. The Weasley twins had already begun taking bets on the champions for the final task.

The Gryffindor common room was crowded, more than usual as the students sat in groups of threes and fours quizzing each other for the exams. Fred, George, Angelina, and Lee occupied one of the tables nearest the fire. Fred was going over the stats he and George had come up with for the four champions, trying to calculate the safest champion to place their money on. Based on the stats alone, Cedric Diggory was the clear winner, but Fred had known Harry for four years now, he'd place everything he owned on that kid.

"Who's it gonna be Fred?" George asked , leaning over to analyze the chart.

"C'mon Georgie, we know both know Harry's gonna take the thing," Fred smirked.

"You two are disgusting, placing bets on a boy who's like a brother to you." Angelina said disapproving.

"We're supporting him Ange, besides, I'm sure even Dumbledore would place a bet on Harry." George grinned. He patted her knee, but she still scoffed.

"I'll bet Harry," Lee said chucking in a sickle.

"Good man!" Fred exclaimed thumping his mate on the back.

The minutes ticked by and the common room slowly cleared out as the students went up to bed. Angelina stood claiming that if she studied anymore her brain would explode. She kissed George then ascended the stairs to the girls' tower.

"You guys are really in it for the long hall aren't you?" Lee asked George with a hint of bitterness. George hadn't noticed however and he looked up from his papers with a grin.

"Oh, I plan on marrying he," George replied.

Fred looked up and gawked at his twin.

"Now, now George, let's not get hasty shall we?" he squeaked, "I mean, we have plans brother."

"Don't be silly Fred, the joke shop is my number one priority right now," George laughed.

"Does Angelina know this?" Lee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure she does," said George unconvincingly, "I mean, I can't marry the girl without having a solid career first."

"That's the ticket," Fred beamed, "She can't be mad at you for that."

George nodded, satisfied with his answer, while Lee yawned next to him. Lee had a very good point, George was tired and it was late, he yawned as well.

"To bed mates," Lee stood stretching. George followed his lead, but Fred stayed put.

"Aren't you coming Fred?" George asked.

"No, you blokes go on ahead, I want to wait for Chuck," he replied, keeping his eyes down.

"Blimey Fred, you didn't start that again did you?" George asked exhasperated.

"No, trust me, shagging the girls is the last thing on my mind," said Fred, "Well, no it isn't, but it's definitely not the first."

"Well then why do you need to wait up for her?" George asked.

Charley had been given detention twice a week until the end of term for the stunt she pulled in Snape's class. It was unfair and rather harsh of him, seeing as telling the entire class her father was a death eater seemed a much more grievous offence than anything she had done. But McGonagall had felt for her and spared her, asking for Charley to serve detention helping her organize her already well organized classroom. On nights when McGonagall honestly couldn't find anything for Charley to do, she sent her to Madame Pomfry to help in the infirmary. Fred waited up for her every time.

"I dunno George, I like to be here for her," Fred sighed.

"He's gone, we've lost our Fred," said Lee shaking his head.

Fred glared up at Lee.

"Look, Fred, it's been a good two months since you last tried talking to her about you know…" said George, "your feelings. So why don't you do us all a favor and give it another go."

"I know exactly how that conversation plays out and trust me, it doesn't end well," Fred said shaking his head fervently.

"Fine, continue to follow her around like a lost puppy, wallow in self-pity, and by all means, please, please keep moaning to us about it." George replied looking quite annoyed.

"Something tells me you aren't being serious." Fred narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Genius we have here," George exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, "Night Fred."

He patted Fred on the shoulder, and then went up to bed with Lee following behind him.

* * *

Charley rushed back to the Gryffindor tower from her detention with Professor McGonagall. It was late and she was extremely tired. On top of that, Professor McGonagall had informed her that her last detention would be taking place during the final task with Madam Pomfrey, she might be able to catch the end, but she would miss most of it.

It had reached the ears of basically the entire school that Charley Rook was actually Charley Rookwood and that he father was in fact locked up in Azkaban for being a death eater. To most, including her friends it didn't mean much, due in large part to how close she was with the Weasley's and Harry. There were still those kids who gave Chuck funny looks or whispered as she walked by, but her friends had really stepped it up to help Chuck ignore it all.

Charley crawled in through the portrait hole to a very empty common room. She smiled as she spotted Fred sprawled out across one of the sofas, fast asleep. Fred had been there for Chuck, probably more than any of the others. He sat with her in the back of Potions keeping her smiling, he walked with her from class to class talking louder when people began to whisper, and he was always there waiting for her after her detentions. This whole, "just friends" thing was working out beautifully.

She walked over to the sofa and bent down, he looked so peaceful, Charley almost didn't want to wake him. She lifted her hand and gently brushed his hair back. He opened his eyes and grinned.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she smiled.

He sat up and stretched, as Charley flopped on the sofa next to him. She lay down putting her head on his legs.

"How was Minnie this evening?" Fred asked winding his hand into Chuck's hair.

"As she always is, hard on the outside, soft on the inside," Charley replied rubbing her eyes, "She let me study a bit though, that was nice."

"Good woman she is," Fred yawned.

"Oh, she did serve me some pretty disappointing news." Charley said sitting up.

Fred, who had started falling asleep, opened his eyes abruptly.

"What is it?" he asked shaking his head.

"Let's go to bed Fred." Charley said with a laugh.

"No, I will not move until you tell me about this horrible news." Fred replied sternly.

"Alright," Charley smirked, "My last detention is the night of the Third Task with Madam Pomfrey."

"Bollocks," Fred breathed.

"I know, but McGonagall reckons I'll be able to see at least the end."

"Well, it'll give me a chance to work on those pesky Puking Pastilles," said Fred.

Charley looked up at him confused.

"What are you going on about?" she asked.

"I figure the common room will be empty, what with everyone down watching the task, I figure it'll be a perfect chance for me to get through an experiment or two." Fred replied simply.

"Fred Weasley, I would never ask you to wait for me, I know you're just as excited to watch as everyone else," said Charley, baffled by her friend's behavior.

"I know you'd never ask, but I'm not going have you walk out there alone," Fred grinned.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking places alone Weasley," Charley shot, looking resentful.

"Never said you weren't, but I'm going to bet you'd rather have company," Fred shrugged.

"I would rather have company, but I am not allowing you to miss this on my account," Charley replied.

"Okay then how about this, I don't want to go without you because it won't be any fun unless you're there?" Fred asked, "Is that selfish enough for you?"

"Well, I hardly believe that," Charley snickered.

"You are so impossible!" Fred exclaimed, "I'm going to bed, good night."

"I'll see you tomorrow Fred," Charley winked as Fred stood.

"Impossible!" Fred muttered again shaking his head.

Charley laughed as he disappeared up to the boys' tower.

* * *

George sat with his family, Harry, Hermione, and Chuck, the morning of the third task. His mum and Bill had all come to watch and support Harry and they were all sitting at the Gryffindor table eating lunch. They were all chatting and laughing, except for Chuck, who had fallen asleep on Fred's shoulder. The previous night had been her penultimate detention, and from what Fred told George McGonagall had kept her out extremely late.

"Someone's sleepy," Bill said with a grin jerking his head toward Chuck.

Fred nuzzled his cheek against her head waking her up. Bill raised an eyebrow at George, Fred did not nuzzle. George shook his head an shrugged in response.

"Charley dear, are you alright? You seem quite tired?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, I'm so sorry for falling asleep," she said shaking her head, still in a daze.

"Are we not good enough company for you?" Bill teased.

"Well, I am delighted to be in the company of nearly everyone at this table," Charley smirked, "You however I could have done without."

"Ooh, cold," Bill laughed, "So why are you using my brother as a pillow."

"I was in detention last night," she replied taking a turkey sandwich from the platter in front of her.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head disappointedly.

"Keep out of trouble Charley," she said in a matronly tone.

"Best stop hanging out with this lot," Bill laughed indicating to his twin brothers.

"She didn't actually do anything wrong, Mum," George said ignoring Bill.

"Yeah, Snape sort of attacked her for making a statement that actually had loads of truth behind it," Fred added.

"All the same, it's probably best to try and stay on his good side," said Mrs. Weasley seriously.

Charley nodded and looked down at her plate. She felt like a child who had just been reprimanded by a most beloved parent.

"We better be headed off to class," George said standing and kissing his mother on the cheek, "See you later Mum, Bill."

"Yeah, we've got a Transfigurations exam next," Fred sighed. He also walked over to kiss Mrs. Weasley's cheek.

"Alright, good luck on your exam!" Mrs. Weasley called as Fred, Charley and George left the Great Hall.

"Bollocks," Fred exclaimed as the trio walked to Transfigurations, "I've forgotten my wand in the Great Hall."

"George, how on earth did you manage to forget your wand?" Charley giggled.

"Dunno, I thought it was in my pocket, I'll catch up with you guys," he said turning and running back to the Great Hall.

When he was out of site, George whipped out Fred's wand and twirled it in his fingers.

"George, why would you do that?" Charley exclaimed, torn between amused and disapproving. "What if he's late? McGonagall will murder him."

"Ah, he won't be late, once he realizes he didn't leave it there, he'll know exactly who has it," George shrugged, "Besides, I need to talk to you."

"Well alright then, what is it?" Charley asked.

"I've just been noticing some things and I wanted to know what your opinion was on them," George began.

"Okay," Chuck nodded.

"Well, I know you and Fred are friends, but he's been acting quite strange. Almost like he has feelings for you," George continued.

"That's ridiculous. I mean, yeah, he thought he did, but he's Fred. He gets ideas like that in his head, but he came around," Charley rambled.

"Yeah, but the thing is, he waits up for you after your detentions, and he's just very, oh I dunno, sweet when it comes to you," George said.

Since the night that Fred had admitted to George and Lee that his feelings for Chuck had not subsided, George had been watching the pair closely. First he wanted to see if his brother's feelings were genuine. Once, last week, Charley left her Astronomy homework in the common room, and Fred insisted on going back to get it despite her protests. That alone convinced George of Fred's true sentiments. The next thing George was watching for was to see if Charley knew. She didn't. Although he wasn't sure how, he figured she had just deluded herself into thinking she and Fred were nothing more than friends. The last thing George was looking for was Chuck's feelings for Fred, and by the way she smiled whenever he looked at her, snuggled up next to him in the common room during late nights of studying, and had her fingers in his hair any time Fred lay down next to her, George knew Fred's feelings were not unrequited.

His plan to confront Chuck had been shot down by Angelina. She suggested a subtler approach, as Chuck was quite obviously afraid of relationships and not very trusting. Angelina thought a better way to go was to put all the ideas in Chuck's head and let her come to her own conclusions, which was exactly what George had decided to do.

"See what I'm saying Chuck?" George pressed.

"Fred's a sweet guy, he's my friend," Charley shrugged.

"Lee and I are both sweet and we're also you friends, neither of us wait around for you to get back from detention. We also don't go back to the Gryffindor tower to grab your homework," said George. He paused for a moment, "Although, I would run back to get Angelina's homework."

He eyed her carefully, watching as she ran his words through her mind.

"Son of a-" she whispered angrily, "I can't believe that arse is still conviced he has feelings for me!"

"Well, there's one more thing to consider before you go ripping his head off," George said quickly.

"What?" she snapped.

"Er, well, I'm your friend and Lee is your friend but you never really, you know, cuddle with us in the common room. And you certainly don't smile whenever either of us looks your way."

"I don't smile whenever Fred looks my way," Charley said shaking her head.

"Well you do, but that's really beside the point," said George.

Just then Fred came jogging down the hall. He stopped at the two of them clutching his side, winded. He grinned at George.

"You are a sneaky one George," he gasped between breaths, "And it's on, now hand over my wand."

George smirked and handed Fred his wand. Charley was still fuming.

"You two are the thickest people I have ever met!" she exclaimed turning on her heel and storming off to class.

"Consider what I said!" George called after her.

He received a rude hand gesture in return and chuckled. Fred glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you say to her?" he asked suspicious, "Why is she mad at me?"

"C'mon Fred, or we'll be late," was George's only response.

* * *

Fred paced the empty common room, wringing his hands together nervously. The entire school was out watching the third task, but he was up in the Gryffindor tower waiting for Chuck. He knew she'd stop there first before heading out to the transformed Quidditch pitch, she'd have to grab her scarf, it had gotten cold. George had told Fred about his conversation with Chuck earlier, much to Fred's horror. George had also told him that he thought Fred actually had a chance if he played it right.

He turned sharply as the portrait hole opened and Charley stumbled through. She stopped dead, staring at him with wide eyes.

"You actually waited," she said softly after a moment.

"Well, I told you I would," he grinned, "Not to mention I wanted to," he added quickly.

"Fred, we have to stop this," she said sadly.

"Stop what? You want me to stop my feelings for you?" he asked.

"Yeah actually," she replied, "We're friends, that's how it should be."

"See that doesn't really work for me," Fred said moving towards her, "Because I don't know how to be just friends with you."

"Fred, c'mon, I'm serious," Charley sighed crossing her arms.

"Charley I am too," said Fred, "All I want is for you to be happy and I've been trying so hard, but it is killing me."

"Don't be so dramatic," Charley murmured.

"Merlin's beard Chuck, you are so difficult!" Fred said running a hand through his hair.

"Fred, you said we could just be friends, you said you were okay with that," Charley said angrily.

"I know what I said," Fred shot, "Charley, I can't do it though. I can't."

"What is it? Do you miss the shagging? Because we can go back to that," Charley suggested.

Fred laughed in disbelief.

"I won't lie to you, I do miss it, but it isn't what I want," Fred replied.

He slipped his hand under her chin and lifted her head. Her eyes found his and he smiled.

"Charley, what I want is to kiss you all the time, whenever I please. I want to walk down the corridors holding your hand, I want make you laugh, and I want to bloody cuddle with you, and I don't cuddle," he said seriously, "And believe me Chuck, if I thought that you honestly and truly wanted something different, I would shut my mouth right now and friends we'd stay," he finished.

Charley shook her head, tears slid down her face and she wiped them away quickly.

"I'm scared," she whispered "What if you change your mind?"

"What if you change yours?" he shrugged, "Look Chuck, we can play the "what if" game for the rest of our lives, you're just going to have to trust that I won't change my mind."

"But how can I possibly trust you?" she asked.

"Charley you can't, that's what trust is," he replied gently.

She stared at him, terrified for a few solid moments. He was right, of course, about everything he had said. She nodded silently and let her hand find his.

"Alright Fred," she smiled apprehensively, "alright."

Fred beamed and pulled her lips to his.

As they walked down to the Quidditch pitch together, hand in hand, Charley was sure she couldn't be happier. She was also sure that nothing could ruin this moment. She was wrong. The scene at the Quidditch pitch was horrifying. There were screams and cries as people frantically fled down from the stands and onto the field.  
Charley and Fred rushed forward, trying to make sense of what was going on. George, Angelina, and Lee all made their way towards them looking grim. Angelina's face was wet with tears, George held her close to him murmuring softly to her.

"George, what is going on?" Fred asked confused.

"Where's Harry? Is he alright?" Charley asked quickly.

"Harry's fine, its Cedric," George replied looking stunned, "Cedric is dead."

Charley gasped.

"What? How?" Fred asked shaking his head in disbelief.

George looked at Charley now, his eyes full of concern, then he looked back up at his brother.

"You-Know-Who, Harry said he's back," George replied.

It was as though someone had punched Charley in the stomach. She held onto Fred as everything became blurry. If he was back, then it was only a matter of time. She couldn't bear to think about it and yet she could think of nothing else.

"Charley?"

Fred's voice was the last thing she heard, then everything went black.

* * *

Okay, that's it for Book Four, moving onto Book Five next! :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love getting them. Thank you to all of you out there reading this, I really truly appreciate it! :D


	16. A Rough Summer

Charley Rook sat upright in her squeaky bed. Sweat beamed across her forehead and as she moved a shaky hand to wipe it off, she found tears falling down her cheeks. She had been having a recurring dream about her father, out of Azkaban and hell bent on destroying her and the people she loved the most.

Charley didn't have many memories of her father, she was after all, only three when Harry had defeated You-Know-Who and her father had been arrested. The memories she did have were strong. He was cruel to her mother and on several occasions Charley witnessed the abuse and through it all, she still adored him. How she loved him, Charley never understood. He wasn't around enough to be bothered with Charley, but she knew that if he broke out of Azkaban, he would hunt her down. She had become a disgrace to the name Rookwood; her mother had made sure she knew that, before being carted off to St. Mungo's.

Just a few weeks ago, Harry had emerged from the third task claiming that You-Know-Who had returned. Charley had been in such shock when George told her she had actually blacked out. The last week and a half of school had gone by in blur. Nearly all the Weasley's had of course assured her that her father was still very much locked up, with no prospect of getting out. Charley wasn't sure how this was supposed to comfort her; she knew it was just a matter of time.

They had only been at Grimmuald Place for a week. The Weasley's were so involved in the Order of the Phoenix, that it had just made sense for them to stay there over the summer. Charley, had of course, been taken in by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as she had nowhere else to go.

Charley sat motionless on her bed, listening to Ginny breath; it was just the two of them in the small room, until Hermione joined them. Charley shivered in the dark black night. She lay down again and pulled the blanket up over her head. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. It was no use however; images of her father's cruel face flooded her mind. She sat up again, resisting the urge to cry. There was a noise downstairs that made Charley jump, it sounded as though someone had dropped something. Charley decided that her mouth was dry and she needed a glass of water, also investigating the noise would probably give her something else to think about, even if it was only the rotten house-elf Kreacher.

She crept out of her and Ginny's room and down the stairs. The entrance hall as empty, drafty as well, Charley noticed as she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. As Charley made her way down the stairs into the kitchen she heard voices. She reached the bottom step; there were definitely at least two people behind the door in front of her. She leaned forward pressing her ear to the door, but still couldn't manage to make out anything. The voices had stopped and Charley wondered if they had heard her.

She was ready to turn around and leave, when it happened. Charley lost her footing and slid on the floor beneath her. She crashed through the door into the kitchen and landed sprawled out on the floor. There were indeed people occupying the room, two in fact. The man, she recognized as Remus Lupin, the woman was Nymphadora Tonks, although Charley distinctly remembered she went by Tonks.

Charley scrambled to her feet, her face feeling rather hot, as the two looked down at her open-mouthed. She had caught them in a rather compromising position. Remus Lupin had his arms wrapped around her waist, hers around his neck.

"I am so sorry," Charley said with wide eyes.

Remus Lupin dropped his arms immediately from Tonks and backed away from her. Tonks on the other hand began laughing.

"Well, you caught us at quite an awkward moment, I won't lie," she said making her way over to Chuck, "You're Charley right? Part of the Weasley clan? We met the other day."

"Yeah, um, well, not really. I mean I am part of the Weasley clan, but only because they allow me to be," Charley rambled.

"I got that girlie, you're sort of missing some key Weasley family traits," she winked, "Namely the ginger hair."

"Right, yeah," Charley said with a forced laugh, "Well, I'll just be going then."

"Nonsense, you came down here for something, you should get it," Tonks grinned, "Besides, I've got to be going anyways."

"I'll walk you out," Remus Lupin said quickly, crossing to Tonks. She smiled at him.  
Charley watched as Remus lead her out of the kitchen. It was definitely one of the more awkward moments in Charley's life. She walked to the cupboard and pulled out a glass, then filled it with water from the sink. Not quite ready to go back to bed, Charley sat down at the long table.

Minutes later Remus Lupin emerged again. He sat at the table across from her and folded his hands neatly in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Charley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually yes," he began, then, as Charley raised her glass to her mouth, he looked at her concerned, "You are shaking."

Charley slammed the glass down onto the table harder than she meant to. He was right, she was still shaking from the dream.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, er, I just had a bad dream, it's why I came down here," she replied holding her hands in her lap.

Remus Lupin reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar, he unwrapped it and snapped off a piece, then handed it to her.

"Here," he said smiling, "I find chocolate always helps.

"Oh so you're the chocolate guy," Charley said biting her piece, "Thank you."

"Is that what the students have come up with?" he asked.

"Hey, it's better than, the with You-Know-Who's face on the back of his head, or the daft idiot who smiled all the time," Charley responded, "But then, that also makes you werewolf guy," she added.

"Ah, yes," he nodded, "I suppose it does."

"It's okay, I'm the girl with a death eater for a dad," Charley blurted out.

"Right, your father is Augustus Rookwood," he nodded.

"Does everyone know?" she sighed.

"Well, in all fairness Charley, it's sort of our job to know," Remus smiled kindly.

"Of course, gotta keep tabs on the convict's kid," Charley mumbled.

"That's hardly the situation," Remus shook his head.

Charley looked up at him, puzzled.

"Charley, no one blames you for having him as a father. No one here thinks you're going to betray us or Harry," he explained, "I'm sure the Weasleys have explained that."

"Of course they have, but I mean c'mon, there has to be a bit of worry," Charley shrugged.

"You know, when Professor Dumbledore hired me as a teacher at Hogwarts, he did so knowing that I had once been best mates with Sirius, who at the time, we all thought to be a murder," said Remus.

"That's hardly the same situation, Sir," Charley scoffed.

"Call me Lupin and why?" Lupin asked.

"Well, you weren't related to him,"

"Look, just because your father is a bad man, doesn't mean you are. We all make our own choices in life and it seems to me like you're doing just fine," Remus said finishing off his chocolate bar.

"Thank you," Charley smiled softly.

"Anytime," Remus replied, "Now, I think you'd better get back to bed. It's late and I should get going as well."

"Yeah," Charley yawned, "Oh but wait, you came back to say something."

"Oh right," he said, a faint blush rising in his cheeks, "I would greatly appreciate it if you kept what you saw tonight to yourself, it would be especially bad if Sirius found out."

"Why does he fancy her too?" Charley asked with a smirk.

"No, heaven's no, she's his cousin," Remus shook his head, "But he would mock me endlessly if he found out."

"I see, well, don't worry Sir…er Lupin, your secret is safe with me," she replied. She began to leave, then stopped and turned.

"Are you here often?"

"Yes, I am, why?" he asked.

"Well, the bad dream I had, it's sort of a recurring one, and well, I was just wondering if you'd be available for future late night chats?" she asked timidly.

"I'll be here whenever you need a chat partner," he replied.

"Thanks," she breathed, relieved.

She turned and walked back up to her bedroom, falling asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

* * *

The nightmares of her father began to happen less and less as the summer came to a close. Charley chalked it up to a few things. There was an air of excitement as Harry arrived at Number Twelve Grimmuald Place, he had cast a Patronus Charm in front of a muggle and was put on trial. Luckily he had gotten off. Then on the night of Harry's arrival, Mrs. Weasley, begrudgingly let Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins and herself listen to some of what the Order was working on. Also, it did wonders talking to Lupin. He had been kind enough to stick around whenever she needed him too.

But the dreams hadn't disappeared completely and on their second to last night of summer break, she woke up shaking more than ever. The dream had gone beyond her father attacking her, in this dream he had gone for the person she cared for most, Fred. She couldn't breathe, the dream had felt so real.

Ginny and Hermione were both sitting up looking over to Charley; Charley could see their figures silhouetted in the light from the window.

"Are you alright Chuck?" Ginny asked, her tone concerned.

"You screamed," Hermione added sleepily.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream, sorry," Charley explained quickly.

"Okay," Ginny said.

Ginny and Hermione both lay back down. Charley waited until she was sure the two had fallen asleep again to crawl out of her bed. She crept into the hallway and leaned against the wall. She was shaking so violently she felt as though she was going to be sick.

There was a creak on the stairs and Charley looked up to see Fred climbing them. He had apparently been in the kitchen as he held a glass of water in one hand. He stopped dead and stared at her puzzled.

"Fred," Charley practically whimpered.

Seeing him calmed her considerably and she was about ready to fling her arms around him, then she remembered. She and Fred were not on speaking terms and hadn't been all summer.

Fred moved towards her hesitantly. Charley thought for the briefest of seconds that he was going to say something to her, touch her, acknowledge her presence. Instead he sighed heavily, shook his head, and walked passed her climbing the stairs to where he and George had slept.

He was still mad, Charley thought as she made her way to the kitchen, and really, he had every reason to be. Their relationship had lasted the short week between the third task and the end of term. As Charley's nightmares began and subsequently progressed, she began to shut down to him. Without any kind of warning, Charley ended it. Fred begged for an explanation, but Charley had none, she herself couldn't figure out why. Fred had yet to forgive her.

Charley pushed the kitchen door and found Lupin sitting with Sirius Black, who had joined them on several occasions. Charley quite liked him, as he was good at lifting her spirits and making her laugh.

"Hello Charley," Lupin said smiling, "Tea?" he asked.

"Yes please," she nodded.

He poured her a cup and she took it gratefully.

"You look dreadful," Sirius said Charley.

"Gee thanks Sirius," Charley said with a laugh, "It seems my nightmares have reached a new level of terrifying," she added.

"Ooh do tell," Sirius said leaning forward.

"You're really insensitive you know?" Charley asked grinning.

"Oh, he knows, he's always been this way," Lupin said shaking his head.

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks Moony," Sirius winked.

Charley giggled as Lupin glared at his friend. He couldn't stay mad long, however, and began to laugh with Charley.

"Now, Charley, please tell us about your dream, I'm dying to hear," said Sirius.

"Right, well, I dreamed he killed Fred, and when I woke up I thought it was real," Charley explained. She became extremely interested in her teacup, running her finger around the brim.

"Fred, he's one of the mischief twins right?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Charley nodded.

"He must be the one who's constantly staring at you," Sirius smirked, "Are you two lovers?"

"Inappropriate Sirius," Remus sighed. Charley found it funny, however.

"We sort of dated, briefly," she said.

"And, what happened?" Sirius pressed.

"Well, it happened right before this whole You-Know-Who mess," she began, "I got scared, it was a lot for me to handle."

Remus and Sirius both nodded as she finished her reasoning. Charley thought on it a little harder, there was one other reason, the real reason.

"Also," she added in a small voice, "I didn't want to burden him. I'm a mess right now; he doesn't need to deal with that."

"Well, that is an abundance of reasons," Sirius concluded after a moment. "But Charley, anyone with eyes can see how he feels about you; I highly doubt you would be a burden to him."

"I think it's noble of you to not want to unload your problems on the person you care about," Remus said, disagreeing with Sirius.

"You would Wolfboy," Sirius sighed, "I'm going to explain something to you Charley that I have explained to Remus here countless times, it would do you some good to actually learn from it, unlike Moony. To the people who love and care about you, your problems are not problems. All they want to do is help you. Trust me, if you gave him a chance, Fred would be there for you, probably more than anyone," Sirius finished.

He had gone from playful to quite serious, and Charley thought on his words. She looked up at Remus, who was nodding defeated.

"He's right Charley, I hate to admit it because I hate when he's right, but he is," Remus said.

Sirius nearly dropped his cup of tea; he looked at Remus utterly shocked.

"I feel like I have been telling you this our entire friendship and now you're deciding I'm right?" he asked.

"Well, my problems are of a slightly different nature, I agree with you about Charley and Fred," Remus explained.

"Of course you do," Sirius rolled his eyes.

Remus' shoulders shook with laughter as Sirius pouted at him.

"You know, Fred hated me when we first met," Charley told them, remembering their last summer fondly.

"Doesn't surprise me, all the best relationships stem from hatred," said Sirius.

Remus smiled at his words, Charley got the vague impression she was missing something, but neither elaborated, so she didn't ask.

"Yeah," she nodded, "And I actually sort of fell for Charlie Weasley first," she laughed.

"Charlie Weasley, isn't he a bit old for you?" Remus asked.

"Are _you_ really going there?" Charley asked raising an eyebrow.

Remus' eyes widened in horror at Charley's words, while Sirius looked between the two of them utterly lost.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Charley, and then he turned to Remus, "What is she talking about?"

"You said you wouldn't say anything," Remus said through gritted teeth.

"Technically I didn't," Charley said looking down guiltily.

"You're shagging Tonks aren't you?" Sirius asked excited.

"No!" he replied horrorstruck, "I have done nothing of the sort."

"Not yet anyway, am I right?" Sirius winked.

"Sirius, I, you," Remus sputtered, he let out a long sigh then, "Fine, yes, I am sort of seeing her."

"Moony you sly dog," Sirius said elbowing him in the ribs.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, let you men talk this one out," Charley said standing quickly.

"Goodnight Charley!" Sirius practically sang.

"Goodnight," Remus grunted miserably.

Charley laughed as she left the kitchen.

"Oh c'mon Moony, this is the most excitement I've had in weeks!" she heard Sirius screech as she walked up the stairs.

Charley made it to her bed, but couldn't fall asleep right away. She lay awake thinking about Fred, she missed him something dreadful. All she could do was hope that he would forgive her.

* * *

It was the last day of summer and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Chuck, and Ginny scurried around Grimmuald place collecting their things. George was busy packing up his and Fred's newest products. Being of age had given them considerably more time to work on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and they had had an extremely productive summer.

He glanced over at Fred, who was rolling up socks and tossing them into his trunk. To everyone else Fred had still been his loud, rambunctious self, but George saw the truth. He missed Chuck. The lack of Charley had taken its toll on both of them. George missed her too, but she had made it clear she didn't want to talk to either of them. She'd avoided them all summer, having hardly said a full sentence to them.

There was a knock on their door and Fred looked up, thoroughly uninterested. George sighed; clearly he would have to get it. He walked over and opened the door; Charley stood looking up at him somberly.

"Chuck?" George asked, he was surprised to see her.

George heard Fred stir on his bed behind him.

"I just, wanted to say something," she said softly.

"Of course, come in," George said, opening the door wider.

She entered their room and smiled awkwardly at Fred, he looked away. She turned to George and smiled half-heartedly.

"I came to apologize," she said, "I've been acting like a complete git."

"But Chuck why?" George asked after a moment.

"I just thought I'd be doing you both a favor, I've been going through a lot and I didn't want to burden either of you," she shrugged.

"That is why you ended us?" Fred asked incredulously.

Charley stiffened at the sound of his voice and looked at George nervously.

"I'm going to go, but I'm glad you're no longer avoiding us," said George.

He hugged her and gave her an encouraging smile as he left, closing the door behind him. Charley had of course been being ridiculous all summer, but George felt that Fred would say enough for the both of them.

Inside the bedroom Fred was still sitting on his bed. His arms were crossed across his chest and he was glaring down at his shoes, too angry to look up at Chuck. After a few moments of silence Charley crossed the room and sat down on his bed next to him.

"Fred, I am so sorry," she said softly.

"Charley, how could you possibly think you'd be a burden?" Fred asked angrily.

"You don't understand how scared I am Fred, if my father gets out, I don't know what he'll do," Charley said in a shaky voice, "But it is it literally all I can think about."

He looked up at her, eyes full of concern.

"I'm so mad at you," he said shaking his head.

"And you should be, I've been a complete idiot this entire summer," Charley said quickly.

"No, I'm not mad at you for that," Fred said waving her off, "I'm mad that you didn't recognize how much George and I care about you and that you could never ever, not in a million years, be a burden to us."

Charley allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks; she was done hiding from Fred, done denying how much she needed him.

"Chuck, don't cry," he said gently. Cupping her face in his hands he began to thumb her tears away.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed.

Fred smiled, then pulled her into him. He stroked her hair, glad to have her back in his arms. She pulled away after a few moments and looked up at him apprehensively.

"Fred, where does this leave us?" she asked. "Because, Fred, I messed up, I still want to be with you."

He looked at her seriously.

"I want to be with you too Chuck, but I'm not going through that again," he replied, "If there is a single shred of doubt in your mind, if you think for even the slightest second that you don't want this, then don't ask me to be with you again."

Charley smiled up at him, then kissed him gently on the lips. When she pulled away Fred was smiling too.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he smirked.

She laughed and pulled him down into another kiss.


	17. A Charlie Sidenote

Charlie hated Number 12 Grimmuald Place, in fact he was pretty sure no one in the Order actually liked it, but it did the job, and that was what they needed. Luckily he only had to visit the grim house very rarely, unlike most of the others who attended every meeting. He sat at the long table next to Bill. Dumbledore was busy at Hogwarts and in his absence Alastor Moody had stood in and was running the meeting. Charlie was present only to update the Order on his progress recruiting members; unfortunately there wasn't much to report.

Next to him, Bill asked a question about Hagrid and the giants, but Charlie was not listening. He had spent the summer avoiding Grimmuald Place, knowing Charley was staying there with his family. But now that he was actually in the house, knowing that he had had the chance to see her all summer, he wished he had just dropped in once. He missed her, he longed to see her and he had missed his chance.

"Weasley!" Moody barked, causing Charlie to jump.

Bill had jabbed Charlie in the side with his elbow as Moody shouted. He regarded Charlie with a look of confusion. Charlie waved him off with a shake of his head.

"Sorry, Mad-Eye, what was your question?" Charlie asked looking up. The entire table was staring at him.

"I was asking for your report boy. Have you been successful in any new recruits?" Moody asked again sharply.

"Oh, right," Charlie nodded, "Well, I haven't made very much progress to be honest. It's difficult trying to recruit while keeping discretion," he explained.

"Lot of good you are," Moody muttered under his breath.

"I have managed to convince my good mate Owen Price to join us," Charlie pressed on ignoring Moody. "We were at Hogwarts together, he's been reading the Prophet and knew my family was closely associated with the Ministry as well as Dumbledore, he actually approached me. Figured if anyone knew anything, I would."

"And what good is he to us?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Oh, c'mon Mad-Eye," Tonks interjected, "The more the merrier I say."

"Well, he does come with assets," Charlie said looking from Tonks back to Moody, "He works as one of the top healers on my dragon reservation. He's studied all over Europe and he has a lot of connections."

"Well, it's better than nothing I suppose," Moody grumbled, "Moving on, who's going to relieve Hestia tonight?"

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as Kinglsey offered his services for the night. He was grateful that the attention had shifted off of him. The meeting ended shortly after and Charlie said his goodbyes, kissed his mum on the cheek and left the house as quick as he could.

"Oy, Charlie, wait up!"

Charlie turned, Bill had followed him out. He ran down the street to catch up with his brother.

"You seemed a little…distracted in there, everything alright?" Bill asked Charlie.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Charlie lied. Bill raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Alright then, if you must know I was thinking about Chuck. I avoided that house all summer because I didn't think we could handle seeing each other and now I'd give anything to see her," he sighed.

"Oh, I see," Bill said looking at his brother intently. "You know what, I haven't got any place to be for the rest of the day, let's go to the Leaky Cauldron," Bill said clasping a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, I could use a butterbeer," Charlie replied after a moment.

Bill faked a smile. Apparently Charlie was still in the dark about Fred and Chuck, and just his luck, Bill would have to be the one to tell him. They were both going to need something stronger than butterbeer to get through that conversation.

Charlie sipped his butterbeer, eyeing his brother curiously. They had been brothers long enough for Charlie to know when Bill was hiding something, it helped that Bill wasn't very good at hiding things. For one, Bill had ordered a firewhiskey. For another, he kept giving Charlie long sideways glances like he wanted to say something but didn't know how.

"What is it Bill?" Charlie asked after the fifth glance from his brother.

"What's what?" Bill asked trying to sound casual.

"You have something to tell me, I can tell," Charlie said setting down his butterbeer. "Have you proposed to the French girl?" he added excitedly.

"What? No, we just…it's not…" he sighed heavily, glaring at his brother, "I haven't proposed, we've hardly begun dating, Mum would be furious."

"But you're going to marry her, you know she's the one," Charlie pressed with a sly grin.

"Shut up you," Bill said as his face turned bright red.

"C'mon brother, you know when you know," Charlie said with a laugh, "It's kind of how I feel about Chuck."

"No, it's exactly how you feel about Chuck," Bill said. "But Charlie, there is something you should know," he added looking down at his firewhiskey.

"What?" Charlie asked nervously.

"She's dating Fred," Bill said quickly.

"Well, I can't say I didn't see it coming, but still," Charlie said softly.

"Can I get another firewhiskey please Tom?" Bill asked the bartender, "Thanks," he said taking the drink from Tom and sliding it over to his brother.

Charlie slammed it back, and then dropped his head into his hands.

"Of all the guys at Hogwarts," he mumbled. "How long?" he asked looking up at Bill.

"Well, from what I gather they'd been close since the Yule Ball, but she wouldn't even look at him all summer, or George for that matter," Bill explained, "Then the morning we left for King's Cross the pair came downstairs holding hands and we all figured they'd made amends."

"Well, that's it then," Charlie sighed, returning to his butterbeer.

"C'mon Charlie, you don't honestly believe that, do you?" Bill asked.

"I don't know Bill, but he's my brother and she's the girl I love, I want them both to be happy," he shrugged.

"It's that simple huh?" Bill asked.

"Yeah Bill, it is," Charlie nodded.

"So you're just giving up on her then?" asked Bill.

"I don't think I'll ever really give up on her," Charlie smirked, "I still firmly believe that if it's meant to be, then it will be and right now, it just isn't meant to be."

* * *

I know its short, but I just wanted a quick chapter updating on Charlie. The next chapter will be longer. :)


	18. Epic Prank War

"Fred, some girls might find it cute and endearing when their boyfriends watch them, but I find it pretty creepy."

Charley and Fred were sitting at a table in a corner of the Gryffindor common room. Charley had her head bent over a piece of parchment and was writing diligently while Fred watched her with an angry glare on his face. It had been the first spare moment they'd had alone together in days, and she was more interested in writing a letter than snogging.

"I am not watching fondly Chuck, I am glaring resentfully," he replied.

"Oh, well that's much better," Charley smirked.

"Who are you writing to anyways? All of your friends are here," Fred asked leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Do you honestly expect me to answer you with that attitude?" she asked with a laugh.

"Oh fine," he sighed impatiently, "Dearest Charley, who are you writing to? Your darling boyfriend would like to know."  
Charley finally stopped writing and looked up at Fred with a mildly amused expression paying across her face. Fred grinned.

"If you must know, I'm writing Lupin," she told him finally.

"There now, was that so hard?" Fred asked.

"No I suppose it wasn't," Charley said leaning forward and giving Fred a kiss.

"That is more like it," Fred smiled.

"Let me just finish the letter," Charley said kissing him once more.

She sat back in her seat and began writing again, Fred went back to pouting.

"Stupid Remus Lupin, taking up all of my girlfriend's time," Fred muttered under his breath.

Charley slowly put her quill down and raised her head. There was a menacing look in her eye that told Fred he was in trouble. He laughed uncomfortably.

"I was only joking?" he offered nervously.

"You know Fred; I like to think that I've been fairly accommodating. What with you spending half your time on your joke shop with George and trying to split the other half between Quidditch, schoolwork, and me," she seethed.

Yes, Fred was definitely in trouble. He had to play his cards carefully or he'd just dig himself into deeper trouble.

"I'm sorry," was all Fred could think to say.

"I'm not done!" Charley snapped. "I mean honestly Fred, I'm extremely accommodating to your schedule, I'm usually the one waiting around for you and the one time you're not busy and I am you can't wait for a few minutes while I write a bloody letter?"

Charley was shouting now and Fred dared a nervous glance around the room. Sure enough everyone was staring. Charley had noticed too. She snatched her things up and stormed off, up to the boy's dormitory. He was in luck; she had gone up to his room, obviously not angry enough to ignore him for the rest of the night.

"Nothing to see here folks," he laughed stumbling out of his chair.

He took the stairs two at a time and opened the door to find Charley and George on Fred's be in the middle of a conversation.

"What a prat!" George exclaimed.

"I know right?" said Charley.

"I think you should just end it, I mean, if it was me that's what I would do," George said thoughtfully.

"You're right, Georgie," Charley nodded, "Oh, Fred, you're here," she said smirking up at him.

"You two are just taking the mickey right?" Fred asked apprehensively.

"No, you really are a prat brother and I honestly believe Chuck can do better," George said seriously.

"George," Fred whined.

George's face broke into a grin and he winked at his brother.

"We're just torturing you," Charley smiled.

"It was her idea," George said tossing his head towards Charley. "Oh, who am I kidding, it was totally mine," he laughed.

Fred and Charley were hardly paying attention to him though; they were locked in a stare down. George moved to his bed, quite interested in how their little tiff would play out.

"Have you finished your letter?" Fred asked mildly bitterly.

"No," Charley retorted.

"Well, I'll let you continue then, wouldn't want to keep Lupin waiting," said Fred.

Charley reached around and grabbed a pillow; she chucked it hard at his head.

"Oi! I apologized once already and you wouldn't accept!" he protested.

"That doesn't mean you're allowed to switch back to being an insufferable prat!" Charley yelled throwing another pillow at him.

"Okay well, my being an insufferable prat doesn't give you a right to chuck pillows at me!" Fred exclaimed swooping down for one of her pillows and throwing it back.

His pillow hit her squarely in the face. Charley started at Fred, astonished. Fred gaped at Chuck, his heart racing. George watched both of them, incredibly amused, thinking that only a snack could make this scene better. Then, Charley let out a battle cry and flung herself onto Fred, tackling him to the ground.

"How dare you throw a pillow at my face!" she said repeatedly hitting him with the pillow he had thrown just moments before.

Fred started to laugh, shortly after Chuck burst out into a fit of giggles, then without any sort of warning they were snogging.

"And that ladies and gents, is my cue to go," George groaned.

"Sorry bro, I forgot you were here," Fred said as George stepped over them.

"Clearly," George said with a smirk, and then he was gone.

Fred looked up at Chuck, she was smiling at him. With a great surge of affection Fred kissed her hard on the lips.

"I'm sorry I threw a pillow at your face," he said after breaking away.

"I'm sorry I attacked you," Charley grinned.

Fred placed both of his hands on either side of Charley's face and kissed her again.

"Really though, I'm sorry if you've been feeling a bit neglected."

"It's alright Fred," Charley smiled.

* * *

Epic Prank War: Day One

Boys: 0 Girls: 0

Fred entered through the portrait hole with George and Lee on his tail. The detention they had served with McGonagall had gone by incredibly slow and they were happy to be free at last. The three of them headed over to the table occupied by Angelina, Charley, and Ginny.

"How was detention?" Angelina asked as George flopped into the seat beside her.

"Awful, hold me," he replied resting his head on her shoulder.

Fred tried the same with Chuck, but she shrugged him off.

"You're the worst girlfriend ever," he pouted, "I've been in detention all night."

"Aw you poor baby," Charley said sarcastically. "Maybe if you hadn't messed around with McGonagall, you wouldn't have had to go into detention," she grinned.

"The worst," Fred hissed narrowing his eyes at her. She giggled and kissed him.

"Seriously though, that detention was murder, I really think she was trying to do us in," said Lee dropping his head to the table.

"Maybe you three should go to bed, you seem beat," Ginny said eyeing them.

Angelina and Charley both shot her warning looks, but she just smiled. George and Fred didn't miss the interaction and glanced at each other.

"What was that?" George asked.

"What was what?" Angelina asked kissing George's neck.

"Don't let the devil woman distract you Georgie, they're keeping something from us," Fred said as George and Angelina began to snog.

"Oh Fred, what could we possibly be keeping from you?" Charley asked slipping a finger under his chin and turning his lips to hers.

"Devil women," Lee said shaking his head, "I'm going to bed," he said standing.

"Yes, I think you both should go too," Angelina said to George pulling away from him.

"Tease," he grunted.

He and Fred stood as well. Ginny grinned at Angelina and Charley, this time they returned her grin. The three girls stood together. None of the boys questioned why they began to follow them up the stairs to their dormitory, though later they realized they probably should have.

Lee opened the door to their bedroom and stumbled backwards in shock. Fred caught him, looking at Lee with confusion.

"What's going-" Fred began to ask, then he caught site of the room as well.

The three boys all gaped walking into their room. The walls, the floor, their beds, their trunks, everything was plastered in Daily Prophet newspapers. Fred scrambled over to his bed and began tearing the newspaper off.

"Very clever girls," George said. He pulled out his wand and tapped the wall saying, "_Evanensco_!"

The spell didn't have the effect he had hoped for. Instead of disappearing another layer of paper added itself to the whole room.

"Do you really think we'd make this easy on you?" Ginny asked with her hands on her hips.

"Wha-?" Lee squeaked.

"The newspaper has to be removed by hand," Angelina said beaming.

"Why?" Fred whimpered from his bed.

"You threw a pillow at my face; did you really think you wouldn't pay for that?" Charley asked sweetly.

"But-but you two? And what about us?" Lee asked pointing to Angelina and Ginny, then gesturing to himself and George.

"Lee Jordan, last week you 'borrowed' my charms homework and never returned it, but instead turned it into Professor Flitwick with your name on it," Angelina said crossing her arms.

"And as for you Georgie, you let slip in that letter you sent to Mum that I'm dating Michael Corner, she's been hounding me for answers ever since," Ginny said to her brother.

Fred stood glaring at the three girls in front of him. He grabbed George and Lee and brought them into a huddle. Charley, Ginny, and Angelina stood back laughing silently as the boys whispered furiously. The boys lifted their heads and Fred stepped forward with his arms across his chest.

"Alright girls, you've brought this upon yourselves," he said, "We are hereby declaring an epic prank war on you three."

Charley, Ginny, and Angelina glanced around at each other. Without saying a word they nodded. Ginny turned to them with her hands on her hips.

"Alright boys, you're on," she grinned.

* * *

Epic Prank War: Day Two

Boys: 0 Girls:1

Ginny woke the next morning to the most annoying noise she had ever had the pleasure of hearing. A tiny bird was fluttering over her head, singing the same three notes over and over again. She stuffed her pillow over her head to drown out the sound, but the bird flew closer. She reached out to swat the bird away, but it dodged her hand. Finally she poked her disgruntled head out to take a peek. She found that it wasn't an actual bird, but a piece of parchment fashioned to look like a bird. Ginny groaned, reached out and snatched it from the air. She crumpled it up and threw it on the floor. Not even a minute later the piece of parchment had reformed into a bird and resumed its post tweeting around Ginny's head.

"Ginny, what the bloody hell is that?" groaned one of her dorm mate Vicky.

"It's a cruel prank, that's what it is," Ginny sighed rolling out of bed.

The little bird followed her into the shower flying just high enough so that it wouldn't get wet, but low enough to still annoy Ginny.

"Bollocks!" Ginny exclaimed planting her head against the wall of the shower. She wondered if Angelina and Chuck were dealing with the same thing, or if the boys had decided to switch it up.

In the seventh year girl's dormitory Charley was sitting at the mirror getting ready. She had no idea that Ginny was currently being tortured by a little paper bird; therefore she had no idea that the boys had already begun their retaliation. It wasn't until three crumpled up wads of paper zoomed into the room and started bouncing themselves on the back of her head that she realized the war had officially begun.

"What the bloody hell is this!" Angelina shrieked storming into the girls' dormitory from the shower.

Charley gasped as she looked up at her friend. Angelina stood fuming in the doorway, pointing to her hair, which was now bright pink.

"Oh, whoa, your hair," was all Charley could manage to say.

"They're dead; I'm going to murder them!" Angelina breathed angrily.

"Alright, what you need to do is calm down," Charley said gently.

"Calm down? You've got paper ball's bouncing on your head, while I'm stuck with bright pink hair! Calm down," Angelina replied shooting a nasty glare at Charley.

"I'll see you downstairs," Charley said hotly.

She stormed down the stairs and into the common room. George, Lee, and Fred were all sitting on a sofa grinning up at her.

"Hello darling," Fred said standing and striding over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and began kissing he cheek.

"No, get off of me," she said pushing herself away from him.

"Oh c'mon love, let's not be too angry," he said.

"Yeah, we still have newspaper stuck to the walls," Lee grumbled.

They all turned their attention towards the girls' stairs as Ginny came down, the little bird tweeting obnoxiously above her.

"Make it stop," she groaned.

"Nope, you girls get to deal with your punishments all day; they won't wear off until tomorrow," George beamed.

"I hate you," Ginny growled.

That night, the group of them sat by the fire, the boys smiling victoriously, the girls glaring at them. Charley was about ready to scream from frustration, the little balls of paper had multiplied throughout the day and began bouncing all over head, not just against the back. Angelina had dealt with giggles and stares all day. Angelina had almost hexed the last girl to point and laugh until next Tuesday, Fred had stepped in just in nick of time.

"When will this go away?" Ginny asked groaning.

She had been kicked out of nearly every class that day, after being chucked out Potions, she didn't even bother going to Umbridge's class.

"Sorry sis, you're going to have to deal with that little guy until morning," George winked.

"And how exactly am I supposed to sleep?" she snapped, George jumped back in alarm.

"Just think of it as a little lullaby?" he offered tentatively.

Ginny just glowered at him.

"Okay…well, I can tell you girls are going to be loads of fun tonight, but I think I'm going to turn in," George said after a moment. "Lads?" he said to Lee and Fred.

"Good call mate," Lee agreed as Angelina, Charley and Ginny glared.

"Night lovely," Fred said leaning in for a kiss.

He was stopped by a sharp look from Charley and laughed apprehensively.

"Alrighty then," he said following his brother and Lee up to bed.

Angelina, Charley, and Ginny all sat silently fuming for a few moments. A group of third years ambled in through the portrait hole and snickered at the sight of Angelina's hair. She practically growled at them as they passed.

"That's it!" she said slamming her fists on the table, "I'm over this stupid prank war!"

"Me too, this is ridiculous," Charley said batting at the paper balls.

Ginny looked at her cohorts baffled. The prank war had been going on for all of two days. At home, she'd been involved in wars with the twins that sometimes lasted weeks. The record for longest prank war was a month between Bill and Charlie versus the twins. It also held the record for most damage done.

"We are not giving up," Ginny said firmly shaking her head.

Angelina and Charley looked at her exasperated, but Ginny returned their looks with a big toothy grin.

"Besides, I have an idea," she said, her eyes lighting up. "I know how we can win this war."

* * *

Epic Prank War: Day 3

Boys: 1 Girls: 1

It had been four whole days and there hadn't been a single retaliation from the girls. Lee had suggested once or twice that it was over, but the twins assured him they were just biding their time, maybe even planning something big. By the fifth day they had actually begun to feel worried.

"They wouldn't resort to violence would they?" Lee asked the twins apprehensively as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Fred and George exchanged dark glances. They remembered a prank which Ginny had pulled once, in which she had thrown a stray cat into the shower with Fred. He still had the scratch marks on his back.

"Ginny might," Fred sighed. George hid a laugh.

The Great Hall was loud with students chatting as they ate. Fred, George, and Lee found the girls and sat across from them, eyeing them with apprehension.

"You aren't going to hurt us are you?" Lee blurted out after a brief stare down.

The three girls burst into a fit of laughter.

"You're so daft," Ginny giggled.

Fred and George shook their heads at Lee and reached out for the goblets in front of them.

"Pass the pumpkin juice?" George asked Charley.

"Pass the pumpkin juice, what?" she asked holding the jug away from him.

"Pass the pumpkin juice, please," he sighed rolling his eyes.

"Why of course," she said brightly.

The girls watched excitedly as each of the boys filled his goblet with juice. Then Charley looked past them with wide eyes.

"What is Cho Chang wearing?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Where?"

All three boys had turned their attention to the Ravenclaw table, craning their necks to get a better look at Cho Chang. Each of the girls quickly dropped some sort of liquid into the goblets. The boys turned back just as Ginny pocketed her small vial.

"She looks fine to me," Fred shrugged.

"She does doesn't she? New shoes though," Charley shrugged nonchalantly.

The boys shrugged at each other. Then, they all reached for their goblets and together took a swig. The girls couldn't have planned it better.

It happened almost instantaneously. Before they had even set their goblets back down, the three boys' eyes had glazed over. The grinned stupidly at each other, then at the girls.

"Should we test it?" Ginny asked out of the corner of her mouth.

Chuck nodded then reached out for Fred's hand.

"Fred darling, I left my transfiguration book in the common room, want to come get it with me?" she winked at him suggestively.

He pulled his hand away with a look of sheer disgust.

"You are an evil harpy woman sent to keep me from the one I truly love!" he spat at her.

"Oh," she said raising her eyebrows. "And who might that be?"

Fred scanned the Great Hall, his eyes froze on his target and he blushed wildly. Meanwhile Lee had stood and darted off towards the Slytherin table.

"Lee's gone," Ginny grinned, her eyes watching Lee.

"My lady love, she approaches," Fred hissed ducking behind George.

He peeked his eyes out from behind George's shoulder as Professor McGonagall made her way down the Gryffindor table. Charley and Angelina snickered.

"Er…George, can I help you with something?"

George was staring dreamily at Harry who was sitting a few seats down, sighing wistfully every few moments. At Harry's voice George grinned broadly.

"The boy who lived, talking to me!" he said like a giddy school girl.

"Pardon?" Harry asked, taken aback.

Ron laughed next to him, while Hermione regarded the scene with a reproachful look.

"Here are your schedules for the day," McGonagall said handing pieces of parchment to Charley, Ginny and Angelina.

"Thank you Professor," the girls replied suppressing grins.

"Weasleys!" McGonagall snapped. She had been trying to hand them their schedules, but George was still staring at Harry, while Fred gaped up at her.

"Her wrath is glorious," Fred sighed in awe.

"What in Heaven's name are you talking about?" McGonagall asked.

Fred took in a deep breath, then stood facing McGonagall.

"My dear lady, I have never loved a woman as much as I love you. In fact I doubt any man has ever loved any woman with as much ferocity and passion as I have for you!" he exclaimed grabbing her hand.

George jumped up and glared at his brother incredulously.

"What folly is this!" he demanded. "You think your love for this…this…waif could ever match my love for Harry!"

The girls were doubled over with laughter. Harry hid his face behind his hand as the rest of the Gryffindor table began to join in the laughter.

"Waif, huh? Well I won't deny I've been called worse," McGonagall said dryly. She turned her attention to Ginny, Charley and Angelina. "I don't suppose you girls happen to know anything about this?" she asked.

"We're just as surprised as you are," Ginny said innocently.

Across the hall at the Slytherin table Milicent Bulstrode let out horrified yelp and began to storm out of the Great Hall. Lee followed her with outstretched arms.

"Wait Millie! Come back! I love you!" he hollered chasing after her.

The Great Hall erupted into laughter. Charley, Angelina, and Ginny could hardly breathe for laughing so hard.

* * *

Epic Prank War: End

Boys: 1 Girls: 2

Later that night Fred and George stumbled into the common room, looking beat. They sat down with Ginny, Angelina, and Charley, who were still laughing from the morning's events.

"How'd you do it?" Fred asked shaking his head. "Love potions take a piece of the target, how did you get anything off of McGonagall?"

"We paid her a little visit after class a few days ago. Ange and I distracted her by asking a question, Ginny snuck around and pulled out a hair. When McGonagall asked Ginny said it was gray," Charley giggled.

"They're all gray," Fred said.

"That's why we got out of there before she could say anything," Angelina said with satisfaction.

"How's Lee?" Ginny asked.

"Madam Pomfrey said he'd be out tomorrow," Fred replied. "Millicent got him good," a slight grin crept onto his lips.

"I can't believe you made me fancy Harry," George growled at his sister.

"One of my more brilliant ideas if you ask me," she grinned.

"Well, I didn't ask you," George snapped.

"So, are we done? Do you surrender?" Angelina asked.

George and Fred exchanged a look. The Weasley twins never surrender. Unless of course their best mate was lying in the hospital wing after being jinxed by the beastly Millicent Bulstrode and they'd been tricked into falling in love with Harry Potter and the tight arse Professor McGonagall. They both heaved a sigh and faced the girls.

"Yeah, we surrender," they said together.


	19. A Break

Fred stood in the common room glaring at Chuck. Chuck stood glaring back. George sat on a sofa looking up at the couple, wishing their stupid fight would just end. It was almost Christmas break; they had been fighting since the beginning of December.

The whole mess had started when Fred and Alicia Spinnet were forced to kiss under a bit of mistletoe, then it snowballed from there. Shortly after the mistletoe incident, just as Chuck was beginning to get over the kiss, Ginny had let slip that Alicia and Fred had actually dated in their fifth year. Ever since then the two had been off and on.

"You know jealousy looks really ugly on you," Fred spat angrily.

"I'm not jealous; I'm just annoyed that my boyfriend would rather spend time with his ex-girlfriend than his current one!" Charley replied.

"We walked to class together Charley! We ran into each other in the Great Hall and walked to class together!" Fred hollered.

"Fred, you are always with her. At Quidditch practice, walking to class, she was your bloody partner in our last D.A. meeting!" Charley screamed throwing her hands up in frustration.

"First of all, I'm not even on the Quidditch team anymore, so that's a load of dung. And second you weren't talking to me that D.A. meeting." Fred said crossing his arms.

"So you pick your ex-girlfriend?" Charley asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I did, because at least she doesn't freak out on me for walking with another girl to class!" Fred yelled.

They stood frozen for a moment, breathing heavily. George thought both of them were being ridiculous. Charley, for one, was being completely idiotic; any one with eyes could see that Fred wanted to be with her and only her. George couldn't possibly understand what she was acting crazy for. Then again, Fred had been acting extremely insensitive since the whole Alicia thing had started. In fact George was sure Fred had started out almost enjoying Charley's jealousy, giving her reasons to be jealous just to get a rise. George was sure Fred regretted that course of action now.

"You know what Fred, if Alicia is so much better, maybe you should just date her," Charley seethed.

Before Fred could say anything else Charley had turned on her heel and bolted upstairs to the girls' dormitory. Fred sighed heavily and flopped down on the sofa next to George.

"Are relationships always this difficult?" he asked George.

George glanced at his brother. He was pretty sure every relationship had its problems, after all their parents had had a decent amount of fights in their time. However, George was certain he had never seen a couple handle their problems as poorly as Fred and Chuck.

"I dunno Fred, I mean, I know you love her, but have you ever thought that maybe you two are better as just friends?" George asked slowly, not wanting to upset his brother.

"Not until recently," Fred sighed.

"Well, you may want to rethink that option Fred."

"Gee George, you're smothering me with all your comforting words, please stop," Fred said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," George replied with a laugh, "It's just, you two have been going at it for weeks, I'm sick of watching you rip each other to bits."

"I know, but I love her," Fred said glancing at his brother.

"Well, if that's true, then you need to talk to her," George replied bluntly.

"Yeah, I know," Fred said. "You know, sometimes I wonder, if she'd be happier if she and Charlie had ended up together," he said with a half laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous Fred," George laughed with a shake of his head. "They spent all of one week together."

"You're right," Fred nodded. "I was joking," he said with a grin, but George knew he hadn't been.

Fred pushed himself out of the sofa. George watched his twin trudge up to their dormitory. More than anything he wanted Fred and Charley to be happy, but sometimes he wasn't so sure they were right for each other.

* * *

The next morning Fred rolled out of bed, after a night of hardly any sleep. He dressed quickly and headed down to the common room. Charley was sitting at a table in the corner scribbling across a piece of parchment. She looked as though she'd hardly slept as well.

Fred took a deep breath, and then made his way over to her. She looked up from her writing as he took the seat next to her.

"What are you writing?" Fred asked, trying to keep his voice light.

"A letter," Charley replied.

"To Lupin?" he asked, hating the way his voice sounded.

"No, actually, I'm writing Charlie," she said looking up tentatively. When Fred raised his eyebrows in surprise, Charley continued quickly. "He's been writing me for a while, I decided it was finally time return them and be friends again," Charley explained.

"You have impeccable timing, my dear," Fred drawled sarcastically.

Coming into the conversation Fred had wanted nothing more than to work out their relationship, but something in the way Charley had said his brother's name made him rethink George's question about their friendship.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Charley asked not missing Fred's comment.

"Nothing, all I meant is that you chose quite a time to rekindle you friendship with him," Fred sighed.

Charley raised an eyebrow. She did not look pleased.

"Fred, are you jealous?" she asked incredulously.

"No Chuck, I'm not jealous, I just feel like you could have chosen better timing," Fred replied. "I mean it's just interesting that you choose to ignite your friendship with my brother who you once had extremely strong feelings for the night after we have you huge fight over my ex-girlfriend." Fred could hear the anger in his voice.

The truth was, Fred was jealous, extremely jealous. He knew he was being irrational, they had spent such a short amount of time together, yet the thought of Chuck and Charlie sending letters to each other made his blood boil.

"Alright, clearly you're upset, so here's what I'm going to do," Charley said snapping her book shut. "I'm going to leave and let you cool off."

She stood and began walking towards the portrait hole, then stopped abruptly, turned and walked back to him at the table. She didn't look angry anymore. Her anger was replaced by sadness.

"Before I go, I just want you to understand that my timing has nothing to do with our fight, really it doesn't," she said softly. She fiddled with her hands for a moment, then looked back to him and said, "Fred, I love you, but this isn't working."

"I know," Fred nodded.

Charley sat down again, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She looked up at him and met his gaze.

"So, what do we do?" she asked.

He reached out for her hand and took it gently in his. Fred wanted to tell her everything was going to be alright, he wanted to say they'd move past this, but the truth was, he wasn't sure.

"We just need a break," Fred said, hoping beyond all hope that a break was truly all they needed.

Charley said nothing. She nodded, whether in agreement or in reluctant acceptance, Fred didn't know. Fred watched with a heavy heart as she stood and left the common room, left him alone.


	20. The Attack

Fred and George had been in trouble countless times during their stays at Hogwarts, but not once had their endeavors landed them in the headmaster's office. As Fred stood in Dumbledore's office, joined by Ron, George, Ginny, and Harry, he felt like he'd much prefer to be there over a spot of trouble than for what he was there for now. He was scared, more scared than he had ever been in his life.

"How're we going?" he asked Professor Dumbledore of their impromptu trip to Grimmuald Place. "Floo powder?"

He listened as Dumbledore explained they'd be going by portkey, he heard the portrait of an old headmaster talking to Dumbledore, and as they all moved towards the portkey that would take them to Sirius', Ginny froze.

"What about Charley," his little sister said suddenly.

"Yeah, she's part of our family too, she's got to know," George added.

Fred was shaken out of his daze. He had completely forgotten Charley, and while George was completely correct, Fred wasn't so sure he wanted Charley there with them.

Dumbledore nodded, "I will send her along as soon as it's safe to do so, for now, I must get you all to Headquarters."

In a matter of seconds, before Fred could gather his thoughts, he was surrounded by his brothers, sister and Harry at Dumbledore's desk, all touching the black tea kettle that was the portkey.

* * *

An hour later Fred sat at the kitchen table in Grimmuald Place. A single candle was lit in the middle of the table, showing only the shadows of his family, Harry, and Sirius. Fred was still silently fuming over the argument he'd had with Sirius upon arriving, it was easier for him to be angry than to think of the endless possibilities concerning his father. The waiting was the hardest and Fred grew tired, so tired. He felt his head begin to drop to his shoulder when there was a large whooshing sound and an "oof!" as Charley crashed into the kitchen in front of them clutching an old sock.

"Chuck!" George said pushing himself out of his seat.

He helped her up, and then pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, but her worried eyes were on Fred. George pulled away and gave her the smallest of smiles, Fred knew the presence of Charley, one of George's closest friends, reassured him a bit.

"What's happened? McGonagall only said Mr. Weasley's been attacked and that I was to come here," Charley said in one rushed breath.

"Harry saw Dad being attacked by a snake," came Ginny's small voice from her seat at the table.

Charley crossed the room to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Is he alright?" Charley asked scanning the room.

"Mum just owled us an hour ago, she says he's stable," Fred said looking up and meeting Charley's eyes.

She held his gaze, her eyes full of concern. As Fred stared at her, he felt as though he'd never needed anyone as much as he needed her in that moment. He rose from his chair and moved towards her. She hesitated at Ginny's side for a moment, and then moved to meet him, allowing him to wrap her in his arms.

"How are you holding up?" she asked as they pulled away.

"I've been better," he replied with a shrug.

"Oh Fred," she said wrapping him in another hug.

It felt amazing to be in her arms. She made him feel at ease, a feeling he was not ready to let go of. He grabbed her hand and led her over to his seat. He sat and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm happy you're here," he whispered resting his head on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, everything is going to be okay," she said softly.

Fred nodded, those words had been spoken many times throughout the night by nearly everyone at the table, and yet when Chuck said them, they were true. Fred, feeling safe with Charley so near him, closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

It had been two nights since Mr. Weasley had been attacked and Charley was having trouble sleeping again. The dread she had felt in the weeks after Voldemort's return had edged back into her mind. At Hogwarts, with the distraction of school and friends, Charley had been able to forget her fear, but now that someone so close to her had been hurt, she could no longer ignore it.

She tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen where she found Sirius and Remus seated at the table. The sight of the two reassured her significantly.

"Can't sleep can we?" Sirius as asked as Charley took a seat.

"Nope," she said shaking her head.

"It should comfort you to know that Arthur is doing much better," Remus said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, it does," Charley nodded.

"But that clearly isn't the only thing on your mind," said Remus.

Charley looked between the two concerned faces and sighed heavily.

"No it isn't, it should be, but it isn't," she replied.

"Do tell," Sirius said standing, "But first, tea."

He moved to the counter and put the kettle on, while Charley worked out where to begin. After a few moments, Sirius set a cup of piping hot tea in front her. She picked it up and took a sip, all too aware of Sirius and Remus watching her.

"None of this felt real, I mean it did a little, but I never imagined anyone I cared for would actually be affected by it. And now Mr. Weasley has been hurt and it's real, it's so real, and what if my dad actually gets out of Azkaban, I can't handle that," Charley blurted out in a frenzy.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look, one that Charley did not like. Then with a heavy sigh Remus turned his attention back to her.

"You fears are valid Charley, in fact we're almost certain that a break out is inevitable, it's only a matter of time," said Remus.

Charley's heart sunk, she dropped her head to the table, wishing she could disappear. After a moment she felt a hand on her shoulder, though it still gave her no desire to raise her head.

"I know that was probably very difficult for you to hear, but you will be alright Charley," came Remus' gentle voice.

There were footsteps at the door and Charley looked up just in time to see Fred hesitantly peek into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway looking confused.

"Er…I couldn't sleep," he said finally.

"Of course, come have a seat, would you like some tea?" Remus asked.

"Sure, thanks," Fred said taking a seat next to Charley.

"Well, I'm exhausted," Sirius said as Remus passed Fred a cup.

Sirius stood and gave Remus a meaningful glance. Remus nodded and let out an extravagant yawn. Charley shook her head, knowing all too well what the two were doing. Things between her and Fred had been strange; they were in a limbo between needing to be together and knowing they should spend time apart. She had confided in Remus and Sirius, who both found the situation ridiculous, especially Sirius who claimed life was too short to be separated from the ones you love.

"Yes, I'm rather tired as well, I think I'll be off," he said following Sirius out of the kitchen.

They heard the familiar sounds of the front door closing as Remus left and the stairs creaking as Sirius ascended them to his bedroom.

Fred took a sip of his tea then turned to face Charley.

"Chuck is everything alright?" he asked.

Charley had been holding back tears since the beginning of her conversation with Remus and Sirius; she had been hiding her fears for days keeping them buried deep inside her. Hearing Fred ask if everything was alright with all the sincerity in the world was enough to finally break her. She collapsed into a fit of tears, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Whoa, what happened?" Fred asked pulling her into his arms.

"I'm just so scared Fred," she cried into his shoulder.

"We all are Chuck," he said softly.

Charley pulled back and looked at him, tears streamed down her cheeks and she shook with sobs.

"Remus said the Order is expecting a breakout from Azkaban, it could happen any day now," she said through hiccups.

Fred took her hand gently in his and stood.

"C'mon Chuck, let's go into the sitting room," he said pulling her up.

Without hesitation she followed him out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. They sat on the sofa together, Fred holding Charley while she cried.

"Everything's going to be alright Chuck," Fred whispered, stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry Fred," Charley said pulling herself from his arms and wiping her face, "You're so worried about your dad and here I am piling more problems on to you."

"Of course I'm worried about him, but he's going to be alright," Fred shrugged, "Besides we get to visit him tomorrow…er today actually," he smiled glancing up at the clock.

"I didn't even realize how late it was," said Charley with a halfhearted laugh, "We should probably head off to bed."

"I couldn't if I tried," said Fred.

"Yeah, I don't think I could either," Charley nodded.

Fred wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him again.

"Let's just lie here for a bit," Fred said sleepily.

"We shouldn't," Charley replied.

"Chuck, there is nothing in this world I want more than to lay here with you in my arms. There's a lot we still have to work out, but for right now, just right now, nothing would make me happier than to just hold you," Fred said giving her a gentle squeeze.

Charley couldn't deny how comforting it felt in Fred's arms. She snuggled deep into his and closed her eyes.

"Alright Fred, goodnight," she whispered.

"Night, Chuck," he replied.

The two fell asleep peacefully and there were no nightmares for either that night.


End file.
